D&C
by rey kon
Summary: esta historia es de indole un poco mas maduro, si tienes menos de 18 años, favor de abstenerse gracias Fanfic "perdido" de Rey Kon, de Deuce Y Cleo enjoy it atte: L
1. Chapter 1

Un fin de semana fuera de la ciudad es una bendicion para cualquiera, respirar aire puro, en una hermosa cabaña a las afueras , con un paisaje y una compañia digna de admirarse,es algo que cualquier chico de mi edad quisiera, mi tio habia adquirido esta pequeña casa y me habia nombrado a mi co-propietario, ya que era su sobrino favorito,y para festejarlo, yo habia invitado a todos mis amigos a pasar el fin de semana en este hermoso lugar, asi que mi novia y yo llegamos un dia antes para poder prepararlo todo, entramos y ella se sorprendio al ver la elegancia y comodidad del sitio, estaba algo reacia en acompañarnos al viaje pero al verlo y el bellisimo lago que lo enmarcaba, se entusiasmo

-es un lugar increible Deuce!-me decia emocionada

esta mal-dije yo dejando las viandas a un lado de la puerta y entrando- yo tampoco lo imaginaba asi

-pense que era un verdadero desastre-

-ya lo ves,siempre juzgas sin saber-le dije besandola en la mejilla-te hubieras perdido de un lindo paseo y de mi compañia

-ya lo se, papa no sabe que estoy a solas contigo-dijo

-y que tiene de malo-pregunte en un tono inocente-

Sonriendome ella me dijo:

-nada,que ya nos a descubierto besandonos varias veces

-eres mi novia,¿no?lo normal es que te bese-

-no de la forma que lo haces-me contesto ella mirandome con picardia

-en ese caso dile, que la culpa es tuya por provocarme asi

-mia?

-si…totalmente tuya, soy un chico de 16 años, como espera tu padre que me contenga?-le confese acercándome a ella poco a poco, su perfume me encantaba y la abrace delicadamente-ademas…esa mirada que tienes…sueles hechizar ¿lo sabias?

Ella me abrazo con ternura, mala idea, no sabe lo que ella provoca en mi

-en verdad? Y que mas te gusta de mi?-me pregunto acercándose a mi cuerpo

-bueno..-empece nervioso-pues…eres..muy hermosa, y ..

-solo porque soy hermosa te gusto?-pregunto algo decepcionada

-que? Ah! No!por supuesto que no! No solo por eso, es decir…en parte si pero..pues..no se..como..decirlo sin sonar…mal educado y..

-ay Deuce-me dijo ella con fastidio-dejalo asi, mejor llevemos las cosas a la cocina

-claro…-"rayos" pensé yo "si sigo asi terminare echándolo a perder como siempre"

- Ya metiste mi maleta?-me pregunto ella

-no bebe,…ahi voy-conteste yendo hacia mi chica

-que es esto?-preguntaba viendo una pequeña bolsa que traia

-aah es mio

-es para mi?

-si necesitas pupilentes

-pupilentes?-pregunto

-aja, es un invento que le dieron a mi madre, su oculista

-tu mama tiene oculista?-dijo incrédula

-aunque no lo creas, necesita lentes para leer y como ella va a comenzar a ir a conferencias por su trabajo, necesita quitarse los lentes de sol y seria un gran problema que toda la concurrencia quedara convertida en piedra

-de igual manera quedarían petrificados, tu mama es aburrida-decia ella ayudándome con la comida. Mi madre y mi novia no se llevan nada bien

-ah vamos bebe!

-es ella! No se que hare cuando nos casemos! ¿Podemos mandarla a un asilo en Grecia?-pregunto esperanzada

Yo rei divertido

-ok , lo que tu mandes, al fin que estaras ocupada criando a mis hijos

-hijos?¿pues cuantos vamos a tener?-pregunto asustada

-mmm te gustaría unos 5?

-estas loco?-gritandome-¿acaso me ves cara de coneja?

-un poco quizás

Ella me dio un manotazo, que solo me hizo reir mas

-ok ok!pon un numero tu, ¿cuantos quieres?

-bueno..unos 3,quizás

Yo la mire sorprendido, pensé que iba a decirme que solo 1

-mm..me parece un buen numero…3 esta perfecto

-bien..y no pidas mas!porque es el limite de bebes que te dare para poder recuperar mi figura

-Cleo, como sea, tu seras la mujer mas hermosa para mi

-eso lo dices ahora que me veo genial, pero ya te vere en unos años

-seguire pensando igual

-como digas..pero dime,…para que son esos pupilentes? Acaso no ves bien?

- es para poder quitarme los anteojos y que mi poder no afecte a nadie.

-en verdad?-pregunto sorprendida-pontelos! Quieres que te ayude?

-y dejarte convertida en piedra? Olvidalo, yo anoche estuve practicando mas me dolieron mucho los ojos

-no seas bebe! Quiero verte

-claro como a ti no te arden

Ella se acerco y dándome un coqueto beso me dijo

-hazlo por mi, si?

Le sonreí obediente, ok, lo acepto, me tiene en su poder

-de acuerdo, subo tu maleta y la mia y tratare de ponérmelos, vale?

-vale!-dijo ella feliz

Media hora después, logre ponérmelos, claro que mis ojos estaban bastante irritados, odio los pupilentes, mas uno hace cualquier cosa por la mujer que ama, Cleo entro a la habitación

-ya puedo verte?-pregunto mirándome despacio

-si..eso creo-conteste yo tallándome los ojos-el izquierdo es el que me da mas problemas, dios…odio estas cosas

Ella me miraba fijamente, honestamente me ponía un poco nervioso asi que, con timidez conteste:

-que pasa?

Cleo me sonrio y dijo

-tienes unos ojos muy bonitos

Honestamente me sonroje, nadie me había dicho eso antes

-pues…gracias..-le conteste yo

Mi novia me beso, tan seductoramente que la envolví con mis brazos dulcemente, la atraje conmigo hacia mi regazo mientras ella me acariciaba, lo acepto, ella me provoca miles de reacciones que no se si regañarme por los pensamientos que cruzan por mi cabeza, asi que me levante enseguida

-este…quieres cenar?

-cenar?-me pregunta ella confundida

-si..anda...bajemos, te preparare la cena

-mm…ok! Trato hecho!

Prepare la cena mientras Cleo me veia muy sorprendida, casi nadie sabe que amo cocinar, y que me gustaría llegar a ser un Chef de renombre, ella arreglaba la mesa y yo servia el banquete, invitando a la dama a que lo disfrute, me siento a su lado y ella al primer bocado dice sorprendida

-Deuce!

-dime?-pregunto preocupado

-esto…esta delicioso!

-te parece?-pregunte sonriendo

-por supuesto!¿donde aprendiste a cocinar asi?

-por ahí…por alla,en la escuela

-en la escuela sirven solo porquerías! Y esto es lo mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida

-bueno..pues gracias

-que bueno que sabes cocinar!asi no nos moriremos de hambre este fin de semana!

-acaso ustedes no lo haran?-pregunte sorprendido

-si tu sabes, para que cocinar nosotras?-contesto sonriendo-y ahora que se que sabes hacerlo, tu haras la comida cuando nos casemos!

-oye!-reclame molesto-yo debo trabajar

-y yo también!ademas, estarán tus hijos y son 3

-si, pero yo llegare muy cansado!

-Deuce!debes ayudarme en casa!no puedo con los bebes y

-Cleo..Cleo..calmate..aun no nos casamos

Ella comenzó a reir y yo la segui,era lindo pensar en un futuro a su lado

-exagere,cierto?

-solo un poco-tome su mano y la bese

-me encanta verte a los ojos

-es muy molesto,pero por ti,lo que sea

-Te propongo algo,acabemos de cenar y vemos una buena pelicula en el sofa

-buen plan-conteste yo

Despues de cenar,recoger la mesa,lavar platos, ambos nos alistamos para dormir,yo habia puesto mi maleta en el cuarto que iba a compartir con Clawd y Heath, al bajar a la sala,vi a mi novia preparando la pelicula con un conjunto de dormir demasiado sensual,eso no iba a ser nada facil, se habia soltado el cabello,y el minishort que usaba solo hacia ver sus bien torneadas y bronceadas piernas en todo su esplendor,aunado al delicioso escote que dejaba ver sus voluptuosos encantos,Cleo era demasiado hermosa,no dejaba de admirarla, en verdad era un chico con suerte

-wow-dije al verla,ella volteo a verme

-pense que usarias tu pijama-me dijo algo sorprendida de verme en jeans y con una camiseta sport negra

-bueno,yo suelo dormir en boxers-le comente algo apenado

-aah-contesto sonriendo-que buen dato

-en serio?-pregunte extrañado

-siempre es bueno saber cosas de tu chico,ven,ya puse la pelicula,te sientas conmigo?

-claro-conteste yo tomando su mano que me ofrecia y sentandome a su lado,ella se pego a mi como siempre solia hacerlo mientras yo la abrazaba,eso era lo que mas me gustaba,tenerla junto a mi

Acepto que no fue nada facil tenerla asi,me sentia nervioso,y mas al ella acariciarme con dulzura,yo trataba de hacer lo mismo sin pensar en cosas mas pervertidas,pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo,cuando para mi mala suerte,la pelicula comenzo a exhibir escenas candentes,y Cleo me solto sin mas

-has visto peliculas eroticas?

-eh?-conteste yo sorprendido de la pregunta-porque me preguntas eso?

-quiero saber-se incorporo muy cerca de mi rostro

-bueno...soy un joven de 16 años...y en cierta forma...

-osea, si

-no! Bueno...

-se honesto!-me regaño

-ok,ok, vale, si

-asi que es cierto!y yo que te defendi de mis amigas-me dijo sonriendo

-acaso especulan acerca de lo que hacemos?

-Lagoona acepto que Gil si podria ver peliculas eroticas, pero Lala y yo los defendimos a ti y a Clawd de que no las veian,pero veo que me equivoque,eres un chico malo!

Sonrei ante el regaño,ella era demasiado hermosa para contradecirla

-cualquier hombre que diga que no ve peliculas eroticas esta mintiendo-acaricie su cabello-cuando yo lo hago,..siempre suelo pensar en una sola mujer

-ah si-pregunto ella besandome dulcemente-y quien es?

Le regrese el beso y conteste:

-scarlet johansson

-que?-contesto ella furiosa

Yo me rei abrazandola

-estoy bromeando!

-vete al diablo-me contesto alejandose-Scarlet!esa tipa esta obesa!sueltame! Tu si que arruinas todo!

-ah vamos bebe!-le hable despacio-sabes bien que la unica chica que me pone a mil,eres tu

-en serio?-me pregunto con malicia

-tengo que convencerte?

-algo asi..

-Y de que forma te convenzo?-le pregunte besando lentamente su cuello

Ella me abrazo y me beso apasionadamente,sus labios eran tan suaves que me encantaba deleitarme con ellos,los abrio despacio permitiendome entrar para disfrutarla mas ,yo la recorria explorandola,sintiendo como se enlazaba conmigo ,en un delicioso juego de poder,la escuche gemir y eso me hizo perder el control,la acerque mas a mi,acariciando su espalda con propiedad, esa mujer tenia que ser mia o iba a enloquecer,ella me provocaba a su vez,acariciandome,sentir sus manos en mi piel arañandola no estaba poniendomela facil,tentativamente puse mi mano en su muslo,recorriendolo y ella pego mas su cuerpo al mio sintiendo su calor,eso fue un detonante para comenzar caricias mas atrevidas,ella gemia al sentir mis manos, me gustaba escucharla,solo yo podia tener ese placer,recorria ya su espalda cuando su iphone sono

-diablos!-dijo aun besandome

-no contestes-le pedi mordiendo sus labios con deseo

-de seguro es mi padre-respondio levantandose-dijo que me llamaria y si no contesto,se pondra hisiterico

-aah, odio a tu padre!

-y yo a tu madre,estamos parejos, hi daddy!-contesto dulcemente-si, ya llegaron mis amigas,todo esta bien

-si,como no!-dije yo tratando de calmarme

-no papa, Deuce no esta aqui

La mire sonriendo con burla,cuantas veces Cleo no le habria mentido a su padre?mejor no quise averiguarlo

-te lo prometo!si,descuida,estoy bien,besitos a mami,bye!

-no estoy aqui?-pregunte sonriendo

-si sabe que estamos solos mandara a Manu,y no creo que quieras eso

-no,creo que no,que queria?

-regañarme porque no le llame al llegar y decirme que se acerca una tormenta,que no me asuste

-tormenta?

-si,el sabe que me dan miedo los rayos y relampagos, crees...que estaremos bien?-pregunto dudosa

-descuida,no pasara nada,yo estare cuidandote

-lo prometes?

-palabra de honor-le sonrei-anda,sera mejor irnos a dormir,asi no escucharas la tormenta

-vale-me sonrio

Me deseo buenas noches,Me dio un beso en la mejilla y subio a su habitacion, yo no la perdi de vista hasta que entro a su cuarto,lo que habia sucedido momentos antes pudo haber sido un gran error,mas debo aceptar que la deseaba con toda el alma,apague todo,asegure las puertas y ventanas y subi a mi cuarto, pensando en la hermosa mujer que estaba a lado y tratando de calmar a mis hormonas que me pedian a gritos ir a buscarla,me prepare para dormir cuando escuche que la tormenta habia arrivado,era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba,mire por la ventana y un vendabal caia con violencia,un par de rayos me deslumbraron escuchando toda su furia,la luz fallo dejandonos a oscuras, sin pensarlo busque a mi novia,eso debio asustarla y abri la puerta de su habitacion sin llamar antes

-estas bien?-le pregunte al verla de pie junto a la ventana,ella corrio al verme abrazandome asustada

-tengo miedo!-dijo ocultando su carita en mi pecho-no te vayas

La acaricie para reconfortale,besando su frente

-descuida preciosa,todo esta bien,me quedare contigo hasta que pase la tormenta

Ella alzo su mirada al sentirme,un relampago ilumino su hermoso rostro, en verdad que era muy bella,no lo pense mas y la bese en los labios,despacio,sin prisa,ella se entregaba docil,en un beso casto,como si fuese el primero,su calido aliento hicieron que profundizara la union al sentir que ella me dejaba libre la entrada,comence a recorre su lengua con la mia muy despacio,ella siguio el juego tratando de hacer lo mismo,...peligro,pense en mi interior,esto solo va a complicarse, me aleje un poco de su cuerpo para tratar de no excitarme mas pero ella puso sus manos en mi cintura atrayendome,yo pase mi brazo por su cuello,pegandola mas a mi,en un beso mas apasionado,mientras que envolvia su cintura con el otro extremo libre,trate de calmarme mas sus gemidos estaban comenzando a despertar la pasion,dije su nombre para detenernos,a lo que ella respondio

-hazme tuya...

Y ahí perdi el control,con mucha delicadeza, la lleve hacia el lecho,y continue besandola de mil formas,todas ellas sensuales y posesivas,pase mi mano por su rostro,su cuello y de ahí baje hacia su pecho el cual ahora lucia excitado por mis caricias,lo roce un poco a lo que ella respondio jadeando,sin dejar de besarle,acaricie ese hermoso escote e introduje con timidez mi mano dentro de su blusa,se sentia tan bien,tan terso,tan suave,su respiracion se agito al sentirme,y un ligero sonrojo aparecio en su rostro,senti como sus manos acariciaban mi espalda levantando mi camiseta,le ayude a quitarmela,dejando ver mi torso desnudo,el cual recorrio con sus manos delineando cada parte con sus dedos,eso me excito mas,ataque su cuello con besos apasionados,me deleite con su perfume el cual ahora me envolvia hechizandome,escucharla gemir por mi era un alimento a mi ego,quise hacerla gozar mas,asi que acaricie su abdomen,besando al mismo tiempo su hombro y bajando el tirante de la blusa que significaba un estorbo para mi mision que era. No dejar un solo centimetro de su piel sin besar,sentia sus manos acariciar acompasadamente mi piel sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo se activaba a cada roce,baje su blusa poco a poco dejando ver la lenceria que le cubria,la acorrale con ambos brazos ella debajo de mi,mirandola fijamente,por primera vez,agradeci el invento del oculista,no hubiese podido disfrutar este momento de verla tan cerca, grabando en mi cada detalle de su rostro,acariciaba su nariz con la mia y queria decirle tantas cosas, mas su belleza me dejaba acerte a decirle:

-eres tan hermosa...

Ella sonrio besandome,muy despacio,con esa clase de besos cortos que sabe me enloquecen,me miro y muy despacio dijo en un suave susurro

-te amo

-y yo a ti-le confese a mi vez-por eso no quiero obligarte a nada,si tu no..

Ella puso su mano en mis labios y me dijo:

-quiero que seas el primero y el unico Deuce

-estas segura?-pregunte nervioso-

Por respuesta, ella me acorralo con sus brazos,atrayendome mas hacia su cuerpo,incluso me aprisiono con su torneadas piernas,como haciendome saber lo mucho que deseaba tenerme solo para ella,volvi a besarla acariciandola por completo, acompasadamente al sonido de sus gemidos,bese su cuello de nuevo bajando por la hendidura de su escote,el cual, aun con timidez,no me atrevia a tocar y mucho menos desnudar ,asi que ,ella tomo mi mano y junto con la suya, acaricie su busto bajando a su vez,la lenceria que la cubria,ella deposito mi mano en su seno ,dejando que yo lo acariciara mientras se deshacia de la prenda,fui hacia su oido,aun gozando de su hermoso busto que era mas bello de lo que habia imaginado, sacando algunos gemidos a mi bella dama,le hable con voz tremula

-te amo,eres mi mayor tesoro y siempre cuidare de ti-

-lo prometes?-me pregunto ella en un gemido

-lo juro

Y descendi primero mordiendo su cuello,lentamente, su piel se erizaba al contacto de mis labios rozandola,mi lengua saboreo con infinito placer cada centrimetro de ella, y sus jadeos fueron mas fuertes al sentir como besaba y disfrutaba de sus senos,lamiendolos por completo,mis manos bajaban por sus caderas introduciendolas por el diminuto short que traia puesto el cual fui deslizando hacia abajo junto con la ropa interior, ella jadeo al sentirme mas no me detuvo,un rayo ilumino el lugar, la piel de mi novia lucia como una obra de arte, al verla totalmente expuesta, no recuerdo nada antes que me haya maravillado de tal forma que verla a ella desnuda, y el que estuviera debajo de mi hacia que ese fuera el momento mas preciado de mi vida,la bese, y en ese beso le entregue mi alma, ella podia hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, solo le pertenecia a mi hermosa novia,me olvide de inhibiciones y decidi gozar de mi mujer,mis manos llegaron hacia ese sitio prohibido tocandola con delicadeza,ella gimio con fuerza y gozo al sentirme disfrutar su intimidad,acariciandola despacio en toda su extension, yo solo veia como extasiado su rostro encenderse de pasion, queria guardar en mi mente sus gestos,sus sonidos,todo,en una palabra,queria tenerla para mi,su pecho subia y descendia al sentir mis caricias, se agitaba por la pasion al ritmo que le estaba yo imponiendo,jadeaba con fuerza,totalmente perdida en el abismo en que estabamos sumergidos,su cuerpo ardia al igual que el mio,si, asi queria verla,gimiendo por mi,y la lleve al primer orgasmo de la noche,recuperaba ella el aliento besandome agradecida cuando continue con mis caricias, pero bastaba ya de juegos previos,mi exitacion tambien estaba al limite,la senti lista para poseerla,asi que nos envolvi con las sabanas mientras ella me ayudaba a quitar lo que quedaba de mi ropa,me acomode entre sus piernas,me sorprendia la forma tan exacta que nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban,siempre pense que mi chica era mas pequeña que yo o quizas crei que ella no se iba a entregar de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo,eso me enamoro si se puede aun mas,estaba sobre su cuerpo y ,busque sus ojos por si notaba algun vestigio de arrepentimiento,el cual nunca llego,ella tomo mi rostro y me beso apasionadamente,indicando que estaba preparada

Y lo hice

Entre despacio,con cuidado de no lastimarla,ella gimio de dolor,rastros de su virginidad quedaban en la sabana, lo que me hizo sentir culpable y preguntandole preocupado

-estas bien?

Sus hermosos ojos tenian lagrimas,lo que hizo oprimirme el corazon,y detenerme,no queria hacerla sufrir, pero enseguida ella me atrajo hacia si y me dijo suavemente en el oido

-eres el primero...y seras el unico... Te amo...solo ve despacio

La bese casi con veneracion,esa mujer era mi dueña y sus deseos eran ordenes,aunque tampoco estaba siendo facil para mi,trate de ser lo mas delicado posible hasta que estuve totalmente adentro, ella era tan estrecha, tan delicada que hasta que no se acostumbro a mi invasion, comence a moverme.y regresaron los gemidos,primero eran pequeños,trate de ser lo mas cuidadoso posible,mas yo tambien sentia algo de dolor, sus manos estaban en mi cintura acariciandome y comenzaron a pedir que me moviera un poco mas rapido,lo hice mirandola a los ojos,ella jadeaba mas sonoramente, lo estaba disfrutando,se mordia sus labios de una manera tan sensual que pense no iba a contenerme,continue el ritmo un poco mas rapido y sintiendo como sus caderas se movian conmigo que yo tambien comence a gemir,ella decia mi nombre entre jadeos lo que hacia sentirme un hombre muy afortunado,me pidio mas y le obedeci,gemia mas fuerte ante mis embistes,el dolor era cosa ya del pasado y esta vez solo estaba el placer, ambos nos entregamos a la pasion de forma hasta ahora desconocida,ella arañaba mi espalda,algo que en verdad me enloquecia,mordia mi piel y me jalaba hacia ella entre un coro de gritos y gemidos desenfrenados, llego ella primero gritando mi nombre en un poderoso orgasmo y segundos despues,el mio,me recoste sin lastimarla,trate de bajarme de su piel mas ella me abrazo posesivamente

-eso fue increible!-me confeso con voz agitada y emocionada-te amo Deuce

-yo te amo mas-le dije mirandola a los ojos-seras la unica mujer a la que le haga el amor Cleo de Nile-le prometi

Ella me sonrio hermosamente besandome con amor y rodeandome con sus brazos como suele hacerlo siempre de esa manera tan especial que tiene ,yo acariciaba su cabello con ternura porque ella es la mujer mas bella que he visto en toda mi vida, hicimos el amor un par de veces mas,el haber descubierto la intimidad entre ambos de esa manera tan fantastica nos hacia disfrutarla como si no hubiese un mañana,terminamos muy agotados y ella se aferro a mi durmiendose placidamente enseguida,yo la atraje hacia mi pecho y me quede profundamente dormido, mas tarde, un rayo de sol me daba justamente a la cara a primeras horas del dia,maldeci que lo hiciera porque deseaba seguir durmiendo con mi preciosa compañia a un lado,trate de no despertarla,y suavemente reemplace una almohada por mi cuerpo, me sentia cansado pero bastante satisfecho, hasta que recorde que mis amigos llegaban en unas horas, tome una ducha,me quite los pupilentes que me ardian demasiado por haber dormido con ellos, y los reemplace por mis lentes de sol, asi,regrese junto a mi amada,la cual seguia durmiendo bastante agotada,me preocupe un poco, no queria que el fin de semana fuera dificil para mi princesa al sentirse indispuesta,si para mi fue agotador, debio ser mas para ella,acaricie su cabello mirandola dormir, era sumamente hermosa,abrio poco a poco los ojos y me sonrio

-buen dia preciosa-le conteste saludandola

-no es justo...-dijo ella-luces mejor que yo ahora

-bromeas?-reclame-ni en un millon de años,te ves preciosa

-sin maquillaje?-sonrio ella

-asi luces mas hermosa-dije besandola-

-estoy algo cansada-sonrio sonrojandose un poco

-te dejare dormir entonces-la bese y dije-te traere el desayuno, tu descansa

-Deuce-me dijo ella deteniendome-...sabes..lo de anoche..

-si?-pregunte algo desconfiado

-fue increible!-confeso feliz y radiante-

Sonrei aliviado,volvi a besarla y le dije totalmente convencido

-fue mas que eso..fue perfecto,...te amo bebe

-y yo te amo a ti...

-descansa,ire a prepararte algo

Ella sonrio asintiendo y fui hacia la cocina,prepare un desayuno digno de una princesa,15 minutos mas tarde,ella bajaba, con una camiseta mia y un precioso mini short color cafe,se habia duchado y arreglado para esperar a nuestros amigos, su carita lucia cansada a causa del insomnio y el esfuerzo de la noche anterior, mas ella no queria estar en la cama sola asi que decidio bajar y estar a mi lado,cosa que en verdad agradecia,le pregunte de el porque de usar una de mis camisetas a lo que me respondio:

-bueno, es que-sonrojandose y abrazandome-quiero..recordar todo el dia lo que hicimos anoche

Le sonrei besandola

-yo no dejo de pensar en ello

Ella cruzo sus manos detras de mi cuello y besaba y mordia mis labios, excitandome nuevamente,me regañe interiormente, recordando que no podia hacerle eso a Cleo de nuevo, rayos! pensaba, cuanto falta para poder casarme con ella y poder hacerle el amor de manera legal?, ella parecia pensar lo mismo porque continuaba besandome cada vez mas intensamente, y casi maquinalmente,la tome de la cintura y la sente sobre la barra de la cocina, ella me envolvio con sus piernas, y yo las acariciaba ya sin rastro de verguenza, las cosas estaba saliendose de control cuando escuchamos que el claxon del auto de Clawd nos llamaba

-rayos!-dijimos ambos molestos por la interrupcion pero enseguida sonreimos

La ayude a bajar de la barra, nos acomodamos la ropa y salimos a recibir a nuestros amigos

-eeeh!donde estaban? Pensamos que no era aqui!

-haciamos el almuerzo Clawdeen-decia mi chica con voz algo molesta abrazandome-por RA! Acaso todos esos vienen en tu auto?

Frankie,Lala,Ghoulia,Clawdeen,Clawd,Gil,Lagoona,Abbey,Jackson y Heath, bajaban con dificultades

-men-dije yo a mi amigo- como metiste a tantos ahí?

-con mucho esfuerzo,bro!

-te ves cansada Cleo-dijo Frankie mirando el rostro de mi chica

-estoy bien-contesto ella evitando la mirada de sus amigas,yo la abrace mas, ella tomo mi mano entrelazandonos-

-pues yo te veo mal!-dijo Clawdeen mirandola-que ojeras tienes!

-solo es un resfriado-invento ella-pase mala noche por la tormenta

-estuvo horrible!-dijo Lala en su tono de siempre-de seguro no dormiste bien

-Deuce cuido de mi-contesto ella diciendo como restandole importancia-vengan les dire donde esta la habitacion

Ellas entraron felices y Cleo me guiño un ojo entrando con sus amigas, dios! El tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla iba a ser muy complicado,la miraba endiosado cuando voltee,las caras de burla de mis amigos estaban enfrente mio como exigiendo una explicacion

-aaaah!-me asuste-que me ven?

-que hiciste Deuce?-pregunto Heath en un tono picaro

-nuestro amigo se porto mal anoche?-pregunto Clawd

-por la cara de Cleo,creo que se porto muuuyy bien!-dijo Gil

-dejen de decir estupideces!-conteste yo enojado-el desayuno esta hecho, y si ustedes ya comieron,yo no!

-y tienes mucha hambre por el esfuerzo de anoche!-bromearon

-ya basta!-solte ya molesto-nada paso asi que dejen de decir cosas de mi novia!

-lo sentimos men!-se disculparon ellos,pero tenian toda la razon

Demas esta decirles que nos portamos peor que recien casados,no dejabamos de vernos,besarnos y estar juntos como si los demas no importaran, estaba siempre al pendiente de los deseos de mi princesa y ella no se separaba de mi ni un segundo,fue un magnifico fin de semana,mas el tener relaciones sin proteccion fue una verdadera tonteria,dos semanas despues,Cleo me buscaba asustada diciendo que tenia un retraso, trate de calmarla diciendo que todo estaria bien y que me haria cargo de todo,yo tambien estaba asustado,lo acepto, pero mas por mi novia que por mi,siempre me han enseñado que los problemas se enfrentan y eso era lo que pensaba hacer, primero teniamos que estar seguros de si habiamos concebido una nueva vida,asi que,ella me pidio que comprara algunas pruebas,no solo una sino 10, suele ser bastante exagerada pero no estaba en disposicion de hacerla enojar,asi que lo hice,aproveche que mi madre no estaba en mi casa y fuimos alla, solo estaba la servidumbre pero era cosa facil deshacernos de ellos,dije que hariamos trabajo en equipo y que estariamos en mi habitacion,cerre con llave y nos encerramos

-aun pienso que deberiamos ir a un doctor-dije yo algo molesto

-que? No! Para que papa se entere?-

-si estas embarazada, obvio que se va a enterar!

-ya se Deuce! Pero me regañara una y otra vez! Me soltara un mega sermon y quizas hasta me mande a Egipto lejos de ti

-porque haria eso?-pregunte molesto

-acepta que tu madre no me quiere y mi padre tampoco te aprecia mucho, sera muy dificil-las lagrimas asomaban ya a su ojos

-escuchame bien-dije muy serio-no se porque piensas que yo permitiria que eso sucediera,jamas dejare que nos separen-tome su rostro y la mire fijamente-y aunque tenga que enfrentarme a tu padre y a mi madre y al maldito mundo entero, estaremos juntos..yo solo puedo mantener a mi familia!nadie va a separarnos,eso te lo juro

Ella me sonrio algo aliviada,la bese con ternura y tomo las pruebas

45 minutos mas tarde,ya mi novia estaba mas tranquila, estuvimos abrazados en mi cama hablando de como seria nuestra vida juntos, y bromeaba yo con nombres de rockeros para nuestro bebe

-olvidalo-decia ella en un falso enojo-si te dejo, le pondrias kurt cobain a nuestro bebe!

-que?es un bonito nombre-

-yo le pondre el nombre-remarco-soy la mama y yo se lo pondre

-yo coopere, no?creo que yo tambien tengo cierto derecho

-mmm,bueno, te dejare que le compres su cuna

Iba a reclamar pero me silencio con un beso, yo la atraje mas hacia mi, acariciandola,cuando la alarma de las pruebas sonaron, ella me miro nerviosa y yo la anime con un beso, la espere bastante nervioso, jamas pense que los minutos duraran siglos,ella volvio con cara de decepcion y yo pregunte

-y bien?

Me miro y dijo con voz triste

-negativo

Yo no puedo describir lo que senti en ese momento,mas si puedo asegurar,que alivio no fue

-bueno,-dije yo-que bien, no?

Ella comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente asustandome

-Cleo que tienes?-le pregunte preocupado

-¿como puedes decir eso?

-bueno...es que...tu..

-no quieres un bebe conmigo!-lloraba dolida

-que?ah vamos mi amor, claro que si-la abrace con fuerza-por supuesto que quiero un bebe contigo! Pero..ahora no es el mejor momento

Limpie su rostro y le sonreí

-mis planes a tu lado no cambiaran..tendremos ese bebe cuando sea el momento

-lo prometes?-pregunto con cierta inocencia

-te lo prometo-le conteste acariciando su carita

-me..hubiera gustado tanto..-dijo ella abrazandome algo triste

-si..tambien a mi. Pero no apresuremos las cosas,poco a poco de acuerdo? Al fin que nos queda mucha vida juntos

-si..asi es-sonrio ella pegandose mas a mi-comenzemos con un "para siempre"

El amor es complicado y mas cuando una pareja decide tener intimidad, me prometi a mi mismo no cometer de nuevo este error y que cuidaria a mi novia a la cual tecnicamente obligue a ver a un doctor, el cual le explico que era lo mas indicado ,ella decidio comenzar a cuidarse, Cleo ahora toma las pastillas que el medico le que decidimos que nuestra relacion madurara de esa manera y esperar un tiempo para tener a nuestro primer hijo

Ser jovenes no significa ser estupidos, se puede planificar un futuro juntos si de ambas partes existe amor y comprension, la vida no tiene que terminar cuando llega otra,al contrario,una familia es para disfrutarse y crecer juntos, como hemos decidido mi novia y yo hacer, y espero que nuestro ejemplo sirva de algo a parejas jovenes como nosotros,la pasion es para disfrutarse, no para arruinar vidas.

Cuidate y cuida a la mujer que amas, no forjes una vida si aun no lo haz hecho con la tuya.

See you.

es/revistas-falsas


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo perdido de "La Monster Venganza"**

Siempre que peleábamos anteriormente,,nuestras reconciliaciones eran por lo regular,que pasabamos una buena tarde paseando, en el cine o simplemente platicando juntos, pero ahora,que nuestra relacion ha pasado a otro nivel,no se como decirle:que me encanta,me enloquece que me haga el amor pero sin sonar como una obsesiva sexual,solo hemos estado juntos dos veces pero esas dos ocasiones,han sido maravillosas, y me gusta recordarlas una y otra vez, porque al momento en que me toca..de esa forma tan sensual y erotica que tiene...no se que activa dentro de mi que solo se...que mi cuerpo lo necesita, el haber peleado en el gym delante de todos y mas al ver como sus celos reclamaban a todo el que me mirase, que soy suya,es un alimento para mi ego,el sabe que me encanta hacerlo enojar ,por eso suelo arreglarme y vestirme de manera coqueta porque aunque se que a el le provoca verme, me gusta cuando me abraza posesivamente y quiere petrificar a cualquiera que se atreva a mirar mi escote o mis piernas delante de el,Deuce siempre suele poner cara de pocos amigos cada que me ve vestida de manera sexy pero a solas,lo disfruta totalmente

El que haya hablado con la imbecil de Rochelle delante de mi,preguntandole por su estupida fiesta, me hicieron hacerle pagar caro su osadia y aunque provocamos una batalla campal en el gym,sus disculpas en la enfermeria, me hicieron aceptar su invitacion a pasar la tarde juntos en su casa, me debia un momento a solas ya que habiamos discutido dias antes, y aunque el capitan de la escuadra enemiga quiso provocarle,la llegada del doctor y la sagacidad de mi amor,nos hicieron llegar sanos y salvos a su casa,el a brio la puerta y entre a su hermosa mansion estilo griego

-siempre he amado el marmol de tu casa-le dije sinceramente

-no esta mal-contesto el aventando las llaves a la mesa que estaba en el lobby

-Deucey,sabes que tu madre no le gusta que las avientes porque lo rayas

-aah, no me regañes amor!ven-dijo tomandome de la mano-vamos a mi cuarto

-no hay nadie?-pregunte nerviosa

-no,es el dia libre de los empleados y mi madre llegara en la noche

-si tu madre sabe que estoy aqui..

-no te hara nada,vamos

El tomo mi mano y subimos las escaleras, su habitacion era la primera,era grande y espaciosa,una gran cama kingsize estaba enmedio de la habitacion que lucia impecablemente arreglada

-porque no eres desordenado?-le pregunte yo al ver el pulcro lugar

-eh?

-esto deberia estar desordenado como la de un chico normal

-no me gusta

-si,ya lo se-

Yo lo miraba todo ,tenia un par de guitarras electricas en la pared,una enorme pantalla led,video juegos asi como una impresionante coleccion de peliculas ,juegos y cds correctamente ordenados,era una habitacion decorada mas madura de lo que imaginaba y repare en la fotografia de su buro de ambos abrazados

-esta foto tambien la tengo yo!-dije entusiasmada

-lo se,es la que nos tomaron para Levi's

-si! Me veo hermosa!

El sonriendo me concede

-asi es

-me gusta tu habitacion,jamás habia entrado!

-mm, no tiene nada fuera de lo comun

-no la imagine asi!y tus patinetas?

-en el cuarto de juegos,mi madre dice que no deben estar en el mismo lugar

-que bien,tu ya conocias mi habitacion..pero yo la tuya no..es linda

El se acerco a mi y lo mire nerviosa,acaso se dara cuenta...de lo guapo que es?acaricio mi rostro con dulzura y yo solo pensaba en besar su piel por completo..aaah!me esta volviendo una pervertida!

-si...entre cuando te lleve a Hissette

Yo sonreí nerviosa,entrelace mis manos detras de su cuello y atrayendolo a mi..lo bese

Esa forma de besar que tiene,tan suave,respetuosa y dulce,me tiene enloquecida,se cuando me besa con amor,con ternura y cuando es con pasion,incluso cuando me besa con enojo!pero me gusta mas cuando pierde ese autocontrol que se impone asi mismo y me besa con deseo,con desesperacion de hacerme suya, yo queria profundizar mas esa union cuando el se separa nervioso

-emm..dame un minuto

-pasa algo?-pregunte preocupada

-los lentes,no me gusta usarlos

-amor la vez pasada...

-la vez pasada estuvimos en el auto y yo solo temia que se me resbalaran!me pondre los de contacto

-tardaras?-pregunte coqueta

-claro que no,dame un minuto,estas en tu habitacion!

-gracias-sonrei

Fue hasta donde los tenia guardados,se lo que le teme a su poder y a lastimarme,e ntro en el baño para poder quitarse los lentes sin temor a dañarme mientras me quede observándolo todo,habia un pequeño album en uno de los estantes el cual tome,y sorprendida veo,que son fotos mias,incluso cuando aun salia con Clawd,me veia mucho mas pequeña,Deuce habia dibujado caritas tristes alrededor de mis fotos,y una pequeña leyenda que decia:

por favor...fijate en mi!

Con corazoncitos alrededor,yo sonrei porque en ese entonces,yo pensaba lo mismo,muchos me decian que a el le gustaba otra chica del Instituto y que estaba muy enamorado de ella,yo sufria terriblemente,que aunque eramos solo amigos me enojaba si le veia platicando con otras,le dejaba de hablar por dias hasta que el trataba por todos los medios de que le volviera a dirigir la palabra,hasta que termine con Clawd y el, esa misma tarde me busco, llego corriendo a mi casa y me pidio que saliera con el, yo acepte, asi que recuerdo,fue por mi y en el momento en que abri la puerta me dijo: quieres ser mi novia? Yo sonrei y le dije que si,fue cuando me beso por primera vez y ahí supe,que era el, lo que habia estado buscando, tuvimos muchas rupturas despues pero jamas dejamos de ser amigos,y aunque ya estaba enamorada , el crecer juntos,me hizo amarlo mas de lo que ya lo hacia, continue mirando las fotos y al final venia una mia en donde el escribio: la mujer de mi vida, en un corazon,yo sonrei cuando lo senti abrazarme por la cintura y hablandome al oido,el que haga eso me excita demasiado!

-encontraste mi album-me dijo sonriendo

-si y te acusare de acosarme-le conteste besando su carita,luce taaaan guapo con esos lentes de contacto que dejan ver sus ojos,que entiendo a la idiota de Rochelle que se haya enamorado al verlo,pero el es solo mio

-eres muy bonita y tus fotos solo son mias-me contesto abrazandome mas-no entiendo porque no quieres aceptar mi propuesta

Suspire nerviosa

-no quiero hablar de eso D.

-porque no?

-porque arruinaremos el momento discutiendo,nos conozco

-Cleo...te amo

-y yo a ti!-lo abrace con fuerza mirandolo a los ojos-y jamas dejare de amarte

El acariciaba mi cabello haciendolo hacia atrás besandome con pasion

-solo quiero que seas mia-me decia entre besos y acariciando mi cuello, eso sabe que me fascina!

-siempre lo he sido-le conteste mordiendo sus labios-y siempre lo

sere, jamas lo dudes

Me silencio con un apasionado beso,mientras yo lo aprisionaba con mis brazos, jamás pense que caeria en las redes de la seduccion de esa manera,pero sentir el cuerpo de el tan cerca del mio, solo me hacen sentir que lo deseo dentro de mi,quiero que me haga el amor una y otra vez olvidandonos de todo, comence a quitar su camiseta,levantandola y acariciandolo a la vez, el no sabe lo que me provoca ver su abdomen desnudo y me gusta acariciarlo lentamente, es tan perfecto, tan masculino, que el deseo por hacerle el amor me incita a llevarlo hacia su lecho,el busca el cierre de mi uniforme y comienza a bajarlo lentamente mientras se deleita con mi cuello,yo lo beso de mil maneras,pasando mi lengua por sus labios, mordiendolo, explorando su deliciosa boca y acariciandolo al ritmo de mis besos que lo siento jadear al compas mio,siento como desliza mi ropa hacia el piso y yo le ayudo a deshacerme de lo demas,cuando escuchaba que decian que la ropa estorbaba en ese momento intimo,inclusive me burlaba,mas hoy pienso que es tan cierto!dios,pienso yo,solo deseo que llegue pronto mi luna de miel para pasarla junto a el,desnudos en la cama todo el tiempo, con dulzura,el sentirlo sobre mi es una sensacion que no puedo explicar, me rueda quedando encima de mi,su rostro esta a pocos centímetros mios y veo como me observa con lujuria y placer,muerdo mis labios para provocarle,sus manos comienzan a deslizar mi bra y lo desabrocha habilmente, mientras besa mi pecho deleitandose con el,cierro los ojos y comienzo a jadear,sentir su lengua en mi busto me hace erizar mi piel, sabe como hacerme gozar,mientras que con sus manos recorre mi piel desde la espalda hacia abajo,me encorvo al sentirlo, lo que el aprovecha para seguir torturandome,sus manos inquietas han llegado ya hacia abajo con propiedad acariciandome sin limitarse,jadeo su nombre deseosa, y comienzo a desabrochar sus jeans,parece un maldito modelo de Calvin. Klein pero diez mil veces mejor, araño su espalda cuando lo siento morder mi cuello, se queja pero se que lo excita que lo haga,me besa posesivamente mientras comienzo a deslizar sus jeans, todo el es mio, completamente mio,el toma mis manos y las lleva encima de mi cabeza aprisionandolas con fuerza,diciendome sensualmente

-aqui mando yo,hermosa

Sonrio y le reto

-no estes tan seguro

El me regresa el gesto y me besa mirandome a los ojos

-enfrente de todos,soy tu esclavo,pero aqui, yo soy tu dueño

Sus palabras me enamoran mas de lo que se imagina que le regalo un apasionado beso, el comienza a saborear con su lengua mi piel comenzando con el cuello y bajando despacio,zigzageando por mi adomen,ymirandome cuando lo hace, es muy excitante verlo, poco a poco, comienzo a gemir al sentir como va bajando y lo hago mas fuerte cuando llega a mi intimidad, se deleita con ella haciendome jadear desesperada, continua con mis muslos y yo me siento en la gloria, con voz casi desfallecida le pido que me haga el amor,lo necesito dentro, necesito sentirlo,le ayudo a desnudarse presurosamente, lo que me fascina a mi ver su cuerpo al descubierto!,es tan perfecto, como un jodido dios griego, tenias que venir de ahí! Le miro con deseo y lujuria besando su pecho,sin dejar lugar en que mis labios toquen, mis manos comienzan a recorrerlo,el lugar esta deliciosamente helado,la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos esta demasiado elevada, mas me fascina, sentir ese calor sobre mi, es exquisito,le repito una y otra vez que lo amo mientras el nos envuelve con las sabanas, siempre me proteje y me cuida,se recuesta sobre mi mientras siento su hombria rozar con mi intimidad, me agito al contacto y le permito la entrada, me mira a los ojos mientras lo hace, eso es algo de ambos,en el momento de conectarnos..siempre hacemos ese contacto visual y sabemos lo que significa: me perteneces

Gimo con fuerza al sentirlo invadirme, sonrio y me agito, yo fui la que decidi que no se protegiera porque yo me estoy cuidando, ademas se, que el no se acostaria con nadie mas que conmigo, asi de confianza ciega nos tenemos..y me gusta disfrutar de ese momento a todo lo que da,el se apoya en ambos brazos alrededor mio mientras me besa,aun sonriendo le digo extasiada

-amo tenerte dentro D.

El sonrie y me confiesa

-tu eres mi lugar favorito, princesa

Y comienza a moverse despacio como sintiendo cada parte de mi, mientras jadeo, sigo su ritmo para sentir al máximo cada uno de sus movimientos,le abrazo y le miro con amor, amo a ese hombre como ni el mismo se imagina,ese vaiven de sus caderas me hechiza y me activa cada celula de mi piel,acaricio su espalda sintiendo como me posee, soy suya,de eso no cabe duda,,el sentir como empieza a hacerlo con mas fuerza y mas rapidamente me enloquece,trato de seguir su ritmo, el que empiece a jadear y gemir por mi, el que es tan controlado y frio, que pierda un poco ese autocontrol que el mismo se impone,me hace sentir tan bien!,el que todas las mujeres de la escuela lo deseen tener y saber que solo por mi, este gimiendo de esa manera es un balsamo para mi ego,muerdo su piel al sentir como empieza a hacerlo mas salvajemente, me encanta!me hace sentir emociones que yo jamas imagine que existian,el sensual ruido de su cama me hace saber que esta entregándome todo,yo grito extasiada con cada embiste, no puedo evitarlo, no me interesa que su madre llegue y nos escuche ,que sepa lo buen amante que es su hijo!si que sabes moverte amor!mi poderoso orgasmo me deja totalmente despues del mio,siento como el alcanza el suyo, llenandome de su ser,lo abrazo con fuerza besandolo sin parar y repitiendole cuanto lo amo aun cuando mi voz se oye muy cansada,el me corresponde mirandome con amor,diciendo que soy su princesa y que siempre me protegera,muerdo su boca pidiendo

-no quiero pelear mas

El suspira quitando el cabello de mi rostro,y acariciando mi cara

-yo tampoco deseo discutir,odio pelear contigo...es solo que..

-hagamos un trato-le pedi lamiendo su boquita-tu no insistiras mas...y yo te prometo pensar con detenimiento tu propuesta

-lo haras?-pregunto esperanzado

-si...lo prometo

Lo bese de nuevo, envolviéndolo con mis brazos mientras el me abrazaba posesivamente,me gusta sentir su cuerpo pegado al mio,es una sensación increible,y solo quiero hacerle el amor una vez mas y me pregunto..porque no? Lo empujo suavemente hacia el otro lado siendo yo quien ahora le domine,subo a su cuerpo y comienzo a besar su cuello poco a poco,mientras acaricio su pecho con mis manos,el me toma de la cintura y sonriendo me pregunta:

-me vas a dominar?

Por respuesta,le tomo del rostro y le beso apasionadamente,explorandolo deseosa y le digo con voz de mando

-asi es,algun problema?

-ninguno-contesta el fascinado por mi proceder,quizas piensa que soy una niña para actuar asi pero en este momento...soy una mujer que desea disfrutar de su hombre,beso su pecho,araño su piel,el comienza a gemir y eso me exita demasiado,muerdo y paso mi lenguita por su abdomen,deseo ir mas alla mas el detiene mi camino y me atrae hacia el,jalandome con dulzura y pasion del cabello robandome un deseoso y hambriento beso

-que pasa?-pregunte divertida besandole y exitandolo-acaso no puedo continuar mi camino?

-vas a hacerme perder la razon

-porque?-pregunto sonriendole mientras el me tiene abrazandome con fuerza temiendo que continue mi labor

-tu sabes porque

-ah vamos amor,dime-

-bebe...creeme...me contengo para no hacerte el amor de mil maneras,si fuera por mi,pasaria mas de una semana contigo dejando que hicieras de mi lo que quisieras...

-pero?-pregunte mirandolo

-pero debo contenerme...me es muy dificil, porque no tienes idea de cuanto te deseo,pero cuando seas mi esposa...no habra limites para mi

Entonces comprendi que el deseaba guardar muchos secretos y sorpresas para nuestra luna de miel,e interiormente me prometi a mi misma pensar con detenimiento esa propuesta que me había hecho,le olvi a besar mientras roce mi intimidad con la suya,gimio entre besos y yo acariciaba su pelvis provocandolo

-te amo- le repeti una vez mas

El me dijo que me amaba de esa manera dulce que tiene,le sonrei mientras lo empujaba suavemente hacia la cama,mordi mis labios para que me mirara, el me acariciaba el rostro diciendome lo hermosa que era y en ese momento asi me sentia,sin dejar de mirarlo,me subi a el y volvi a unirnos,solte un gemido sensual al sentirlo dentro de mi una vez mas, el jadeaba sin dejar de mirarme, mi respiracion se agitaba ,pose mis manos en su abdomen acariciandolo y comence a moverme despacio, bajando y subiendo,sintiendo ese delicioso momento de como entraba y salia de mi,ambos comenzamos a jadear mas,el tomo mis caderas para ayudarme,yo lo estaba disfrutando al maximo,el sexo es maravilloso!en verdad me fascina!sentirlo como nos unimos,el vaiven de cuerpos,su maravillosa hombria dentro de mi,solo hacen magico ese momento,comence a moverme mas rapido,mientras gemia mas fuerte,haciendo mi cabello hacia atras dejando que mi novio me contemplara,el acariciaba mi busto con propiedad mientras yo seguía haciendole el amor,jadeando como desesperada por la deliciosa sensacion que estaba sintiendo,comence a moverme mas rapido y en forma circular,en ocasiones el leer tips de cosmopolitan ayuda y yo queria que mi hombre gozara al máximo asi como yo lo estaba haciendo,el me acariciaba extasiado,sus jadeos se entrelazaban con los mios,cada vez mas intensos convirtiendo los mios ya en gritos, loacepto!soy muy gritona pero me gusta expresarlo al maximo y se que el se excita mas al escucharme,mis movimientos son ayudados ya por el,siento que mi orgasmo esta a punto de llegar,siempre soy yo la que llega primero porque el se contiene para que yo sea la que goce,solo siento explotar cada celula de mi interior en un maravilloso extasis,segundos despues,llega el y me dejo caer en su pecho rendida abrazandolo y diciendo con voz desfallecida

-eso fue magnifico

El aun esta jadeando mientras me abraza con fuerza diciendome

-eres la mejor,bebe

Sonrio y lo beso,cada segundo me enamora,me adormezco en sus brazos totalmente agotada,el sueño nos vence y solo el sonido de la alarma de su reloj a un lado de mi oido nos despierta,abro los ojos y veo su muñeca muy cerca de mi,me tenia abrazada con propiedad

-Deucey..nunca te quitas el reloj-le regañe

-lo lamento bebe-me contesta el quitandoselo

-es ya tarde para hacerlo,que horas son?

-las 9:30

Un "que?"De susto sale de mi y me incorporo de inmediato,la sabana y el edredón están acobijandome,a que horas paso eso? Mi novio sonrie y me ve

-calmate,tus padres no estan en casa,recuerdas? Y Nefera salio

-es verdad,pero Manu estara ya esperando mi regreso y si no llego le dira a papa

-de acuerdo-concedio el con cierto pesar-te llevo a casa

-pero tengo hambre-pedi con un infantil puchero

El sonrio y me beso con dulzura

-no permitiría jamas que mi princesa pase hambre,anda,te hago la cena

Sonrei feliz ya que me encantaba la comida de mi novio, nosvestimos, tendi la cama y salimos del cuarto,la mansion estaba sola, llegamos a la espaciosa cocina y comenzo a prepararme la cena,yo lo veia desde un banco que estaba ahí junto al desayunador,se veia tan jodidamente sexy cocinando!con esa camiseta sin fajar, esos jeans que le quedan tan delicioooosamente bien,ya que se contempla lo excelentemente dotado que esta,por delante y por detras que a mi mente llegaban imagenes de el cuando estaba debajo mio y lo veia jadear y gemir por mi que me levante,fui hacia el y le bese deseosa,lo tome por sorpresa pero no por eso no correspondio,senti su mano debajo de mi falda acariciandome mientras yo metia las mias por su camiseta buscando su otra mano estaba ya en mi trasero cuando una voz nos interrumpio

-buenas noches

No era otras mas que la mama de Deuce,yo asustada retrocedi pero el me volvio a pegar a su cuerpo

-hola Maddy

-Madre-recalco ella-De Nile-menciono mi nombre con cierta repulsion,su madre me odia-

-hola -salude-tratando de disimular que su hijo tenia su mano debajo de mi falda-buenas noches

-preparo la cena,quieres?-ofrecio el muy serio

-no,gracias,aun no llegan los sirvientes?

-es temprano aun Maddy,llegan despues de las 12,por eso se le llama dia libre

-no es temprano, son las 10 de la noche y De Nile deberia estar ya en su casa

-si..ya me iba-empece a decir nerviosa pero Deuce apreto mi mano indicandome silencio

-Cleo cenara conmigo y despues la llevare a casa, si no vas a acompañarnos, en ese caso, nos disculpas?

Yo lo mire algo asustada por el tono de voz que estaba usando,luego me di cuenta de algo, estaba usando aun sus lentes de contacto! Su madre se imaginaria de inmediato lo que estuvimos haciendo

Ella me miro fijamente aun con sus lentes, pude sentir su odio,baje la mirada mientras le contestaba a su hijo

-cenen ustedes, yo ire a mi habitacion,me encuentro cansada,y por favor, lleva pronto a tu novia a casa

-ok-contesto el simplemente

Y salio de la cocina,eso arruino una tarde perfecta, no queria que su madre me odiara mas,y pense...que ella podria separarnos algun dia,yo no era ni por un segundo lo que ella deseaba para su hijo,y sabia que tarde o temprano encontraría la manera de separarme de Deuce,el levanto mi rostro y me pregunto:

-que pasa?

Yo sonrei con tristeza

-nada bebe

-Cleo

-no es nada..ya esta? Tengo hambre!

El me acorralo mirandome fijamente

-sea lo que sea que pienses...olvidalo

Mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir

-ella me odia

-no te odia

-si lo hace...y encontrara la manera de separarte de mi

El me abrazo con fuerza mientras me soltaba a llorar

-no va a separarnos, ella sabe que te amo y que no puede obligarme a nada,jamas a podido y yo no lo permitire

-pero

-dejaras que nos arruine una tarde perfecta?

-n..o pero

-entonces deja de llorar..si ella te odia,yo te amare mas! Nada va a separarnos,tienes mi palabra

Yo sonrei mientras el limpiaba mis lagrimas,me beso con dulzura una y otra vez,me senti mucho mejor al sentir su amor,cenamos,y me llevo a casa,me beso apasionadamente como un principe y se aseguro que entrara a mi hogar sana y salva,aun no habia regresado nadie de mi famila,me duche y comence a recordarlo todo con una sonrisa, abri mi facebook y comence a escribirle una carta a mi novio de todas las cosas que me hizo sentir, de cuanto le amaba y se la deje como notita en su muro,me adormeci con las imagenes de ambos amandonos,y no deje de sonreir en toda la noche,mi hombre sabia como dejar satisfecho mi cuerpo y mi alma

Cuando Deucey llego a su casa, fue hacia la habitacion de su madre a desearle buenas noches, ella aun estaba despierta revisando documentos,abrio la puerta y dijo escuetamente:

-buenas noches

Ella levanto la mirada y dijo:

-solo asi sin un beso? No te he visto en todo el dia

El suspiro cansado y fue hacia ella besando su mejilla

-el perfume de tu novia si que es escandaloso-comento molesta

-a mi me fascina-dijo alejandose-ire a dormir

-quitate los pupilentes-le mando

-eso hare

-no los lleves puestos tanto rato

-no-contesto el fastidiado

-Deuce...a que horas llegaron?

El volteo y clavando la mirada le mintio:

-temprano, vimos una pelicula y bajamos a cenar

-solo eso?-quiso saber su madre

-solo eso...ya se termino el interrogatorio y me puedo retirar?

Maddy le miro, su hijo era un hombre ya muy atractivo, le recordaba tanto a su padre, en su forma de ser, su porte, esos ojos tan hermosos que tenia y que su propia maldicion le habia alcanzado para que nadie pudiese jamas verlos sin temor a ser convertido en piedra ya que Deuce tenia prohibido usar demasiado tiempo sus lentes de contacto por su propio bien, pero sabia bien lo que habia ocurrido esa tarde en su casa,no era una mujer tonta, conocia la forma en que nos amabamos aun cuando no lo aprobaba,y cuando nos descubrio en la cocina lo comprobo,suspiro y bajo de nuevo la mirada

-solo no quiero que De Nile venga sola, a la proxima que vengan sus amigas con ella

-descuida, no la volvere a traer,podemos ir a otro lado mejor

-Deuce

-que?

Maddysonrio

-eres muy guapo, hijo

El le regreso la sonrisa diciendo vanidosamente

-ya lo se, buenas noches

Y cerrando la puerta se retiro,su madre tuvo un presentimiento de que pronto un pequeño Deuce o una bella Cleo correria en su mansión alborotandola y la sensacion no le gusto,su hijo era demasiado brillante para truncar su futuro de esa manera,y se prometio a si misma, alejarlo pronto de mi...

Media hora mas tarde,mi novio abria su facebook desde su iphone y la nota que le deje,lo hizo sonreir, asi que escribio en mi muro:

"Te adoro mi chiquita preciosa3 mi valiente princessa"

Y aun mirando mi foto,y aspirando mi perfume en su almohada,se quedo profundamente dormido..

**HOLA!**

**Espero que no les haya parecido algo atrevido pero me gusta y me inspira demasiado escribir de ellos ,:p**

**Estos fics complementan los otros, son momentos intimos de esta pareja que me fascina y que no pongo en mis historias por manejar un publico mas juvenil, pero espero les guste, déjenme un comentario si deseas que siga subiendo fics asi de ellos dos..solo de esta pareja ,ya que es la única que siento, ha pasado el limite de amor juvenil para ser uno mucho mas maduro, ya que en un una foto que vi de ellos, los llamaban ya "los amantes del Oriente" y eso me pareció un titulo, demasiado perfecto**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**REY KON**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo perdido que corresponde al fanfic de**

**Amigos y enemigos**

**Después de la pelea con Clawd en el gym..**

**Relatado por Deuce Gorgon.**

Lo acepto,tengo un caracter muy explosivo,en cuanto me enojo,suelo desquitarme con lo primero que tengo enfrente,asi que trato de contenerme para no echar a perder las cosas con la mujer que amo,Cleo suele ser bastante sentida si escucha una mala palabra o un gesto de molestia de mi parte,aunque haya peleado con el imbecil de Clawd y este me haya dejado el rostro marcado,trato de no llevar este problema a mi relacion,Mi novia es demasiado importante para mi,y aunque la tarde, empezo mal,prometia mejorar,estabamos los dos solos en el mirador a donde siempre suelo llevarla,esta bastante apartado de la ciudad mas la soledad y quietud es perfecta para pasar un rato juntos, ella amenazo con bajarse de mi auto y caminar hasta su casa pero la detuve,en cuanto la situacion se controlo,la tome despacio de su pequeña cintura y la coloque sobre mi regazo,ella acomodaba sus torneadas piernas a cada lado mio,me gustaba verla asi: exclusivamente para mi, ese mini vestido realzaba todo perfectamente, sus muslos, su talle, sus curvas,su trasero y ese precioso escote que yo no dejaba de mirar, recordando el magnifico tesoro que escondia detras de el,ella aun besandome y sonriendo me decia

-oye...mis ojos estan aca arriba-

Yo rei al verme descubierto,ella me besaba coqueta

descubriste-le correspondia solicito,amo sus labios, son una de las cosas que mas me atrae de ella-sabes que me hechizas

Ella se pego mas a mi cuerpo,tomo mis manos y las puso un poco mas abajo de su cintura,señal de que podia ser mas atrevido con mis caricias

-de veras?-me dijo mirandome y mordiendo mi boca,esa mujer me enloquece-demuestramelo-me desafio

La mire fijamente

-aqui?-le pregunte

-algun problema? Estamos solos-me contesto muy pegada a mi provocandome-

-no traje mis lentes de contacto-conteste acariciando ya sus piernas-

Su piel se estremecia a mi contacto mientras me decia

-seremos cuidadosos,es mas,deja que yo haga todo y asi no tendras que quitartelos-

Sonrei,me sentia cada vez mas curioso por saber que haria

-de acuerdo-le concedi rindiendome-estoy a tu merced

-ah claro mi amor-me miro coqueta-eso ha sido siempre

Me beso de esa manera apasionada e intensa que solo ella sabe,con deseo y amor mezclados,sus manos acariciaban mi cuello bajando por mi pecho,aun por encima de la ropa,me estremecia que lo hiciera,no tiene idea de lo que sus manos provocan en mi,sentia su cuerpo sobre el mio y eso solo despertaba mi instinto,subia mis manos por sus muslos llevando su vestido hacia arriba,despacio,mientras le besaba sus labios con pasion,pequeños gemidos salian de ella que hacian excitarme mas, me abrazaba atrayendome,su lengua me invadia posesivamente,yo solo me dejaba llevar, en primera porque traia estos malditos lentes que no me dejaban desplayarme a gusto,y en segunda,ella dijo que controlaria la situacion,asi que soy su esclavo,jadeaba al sentirme gozar su piel,me gustaba exitarla,su rostro se ve mas hermoso, sus manos abrian el zipper de mis jeans buscandome ansiosas

-espera-casi le rogue tomando mis lentes para que no resbalaran-

-tienes miedo,Gorgon?-me pregunto con un dejo de burla-

-n..o-titubee-no quiero perder el control,no me gusta no traer mis pupilentes-

-si quieres-dijo ella tan sensualmente-podemos dejarlo para despues-

-no!-casi grite-es solo..

-shhh-me pidio-tu solo dejate llevar

Me beso de nuevo,con sus manos me recargo en el asiento,un mandato mudo de que no me moviera,y yo la obedeci,mientras bajaba por mi cuello mordiendolo y besandome,yo solo cerre los ojos dispuesto a gozar,sus manos me recorrian de norte a sur,tomando mi hombria con decision,gemi al sentirla,eso iba a ser peligroso,me miro fijamente sonriendo con picardia y acariciandome a su vez,jadee mas sonoramente,Cleo en verdad es una hechizera que adivina exactamente que es lo que deseo,sus manos hablaban mas que mil palabras,yo atraje su cuerpo hacia mi besandole apasionadamente,solo queria poseerla,ella diestramente se subio mas a mi regazo y habilmente nos unio,gemi con fuerza al sentirla,me encanta entrar en ella,es el mejor lugar del mundo,comenzo a moverse lentamente haciendo sensuales sonidos que me enloquecian,de no ser por esta maldicion,ya hubiese tirado los anteojos,arrancado su ropa y la hubiese poseido con fuerza,mas debo ser cuidadoso de no lastimarla,ella era quien esta vez llevaba el mando,acariciaba mi piel a su ritmo,se veia tan bella subiendo y bajando de mi,gimiendo como una hermosa gatita,yo comence a ayudarla sosteniendola de su pequeña cintura,jadeaba sin dejar de mirarla,cada gesto que hace lo guardo en mi memoria,me gusta exitarme con su recuerdo cuando me encuentro a solas,queria tocarla,lleve mi mano hacia su busto y lo acaricie con propiedad,ella siendo mas atrevida cogio mi mano con la suya y la introdujo dentro de su vestido,queria que la tocara sin inhibiciones, y yo como soy su esclavo le obedeci,si eso deseaba,tenia que complacerla,asi que me sacie de su piel,ella jadeaba mas al yo acariciarla,sentia su exitacion entre mis dedos y ambos gemiamos sin parar,sentia que estaba a punto de llegar,mas ella se rindio primero abrazandome posesivamente mientras le llenaba con mi esencia, me beso con dulzura y pasion,yo la envolvi con mis brazos, aun permaneciamos unidos,tratando de calmar nuestros latidos.

-te amo-me declaro aun con la respiracion agitada

-yo te amo mas-le respondi besando su cuello-

Ella me miro con una sonrisa y dijo:

-ya ves? No perdiste tus lentes y lo gozaste no?

Acaricie su rostro sonriendole

-por supuesto,eres un genio,amor

-ya no estas de mal humor?-me pregunto besandome de nuevo

-por supuesto que no-dije yo convencido al maximo de eso

-me alegro!dime,..me llevarias a cenar?

Abrazandola mas hacia mi,le dije totalmente convencido

-a donde su majestad desee…-

Besandome con ternura,se acerco mas hacia mi,y estoy totalmente convencido de que no existe mujer en el mundo,que me manipule tan hermosamente,como mi novia.

**Hola!no se que sucede con este personaje, mas cuando Deuce describe una historia, es el que mejor lo hace! El me dicta las historias tan perfectamente detalladas y sin caer en lo vulgar que por eso es uno de mis personajes favoritos.**

**Quizás es porque Deuce y mi chico son bastante parecidos!**

**Rey Kon**


	4. Chapter 4

Eran ya las 9 de la noche cuando la madre de Deuce le aviso por telefono que no iba a ir a dormir ya que había tomado un vuelo a Rio de Janeiro a supervisar algunas cosas de su restaurante nuevo

-ojala y se quede por alla unos días-dije yo desdeñosamente-

-y tu que no querias venir-me sonrio mi novio besándome-

-este…le paramos ya al baile?-pregunto Heath al ver como nos mirabamos con complicidad-

-podemos continuar si gustan..

-yo debo ir a casa-dijo Holt-mi madre me espera y debo llamar a mi novia

-yo tambien debo llamar a Lala-secundo Clawd levantandose-es algo tarde y si no le llamo se molesta,Cleo,te llevo a casa?

-no-se apresuro a contestar Deuce abrazandome-yo la llevo

-como digas,nos vemos mañana,cuidense

Creo que las palabras de Clawd tenian un doble sentido,mi novio los acompaño a la salida mientras yo lo espere sentada en uno de los aparatos de ejercicios de Deucey,se que jure no volver a pisar la mansion Gorgon,mas si Maddy no estaba en ella,como desperdiciar esa oportunidad?

Mi chico regreso enseguida y yo lo mire sonriendo,el me regreso el gesto,mientras se sentaba a horcajadas mio

-pesas-le dije yo fastidiosa-

-y?-me contesto el con su gesto de niño malo-no es la primera vez que me soportas sobre ti,no te habias quejado antes

-ahora si-continue mi papel de niña odiosa-quitate

El por respuesta,me acorralaba sobre el aparato de ejercicios rodeandome con sus fuertes brazos

-en verdad quieres eso,princesita?-dijo besandome y mirandome fijamente-

-tu que crees?-pregunte abrazandolo

-que no-me contesto robandome un mega beso que solo rompi por la falta de aire,Deuce estaba extremadamente caliente,comenzo a besar mi cuello sensualmente,creo que el conjunto que lucia,habia provocado a mi chico,yo suspire al sentir sus labios recorrerme,amaba verlo deseoso,pero quise jugar un poco

-pesas!-volvi a repetir fastidiosa aunque envolviendolo con mis brazos lo atraia mas a mi-

-deja de quejarte-me pidio el sensualmente en el oido,cosa que hizo que una corriente electrica me recorriera completa-tu eres mia y yo hago lo que quiera

-claro que no-reclame sonriendo,por supuesto que era asi,pero me gustaba ser dominada

-shhh-pedia el muy cerca de mi rostro y mirando sus lentes-aqui mando yo preciosa-me dijo

Yo hice un gesto de desapruebo y el continuo besandome,aun no iba a dejarlo ganar,asi que le pedi

-pero..traes los lentes...

El suspiro molesto

-joder..tienes razon

Yo lo mire lamentando llevar el juego tan lejos,no queria que creyera que no queria estar con el,AMO estar con el,que suavice al momento enseguida

-cambiatelos...yo te espero

El sonrio y se levanto

-all right...no tardo

Yo le regale la mas bella de mis sonrisas y salio del gym

Me recoste en el aparato y mire el lugar,era muy lindo,muy espacioso y con diferentes maquinas de ejercicios, todas de mi novio,su madre jamas se subiria a algo asi,nunca habia entrado a ese sitio mas,Deuce la mayoria de las veces pasaba tiempo ahí y me solia contestar desde ese lugar,pense en las horas que solia trabajar su cuerpo ejercitandose que comence a exitarme mas si podia,era una tonta al jugar con el,ya estariamos en segunda base de no ser por mi complejo de niña caprichosa,me levante de mi lugar y. Recorri observandolo todo,estaba decorado con buen gusto,en un estante,estaban las medallas y los trofeos que mi chico habia ganado en competencias deportivas,incluso fotos de el,en una salimos nosotras de porristas y el estaba abrazandome,sonrei porque de seguro Maddy no hubiese querido poner esa foto ahí pero Deuce debio haber insistido mucho para dejarla,segui caminando y en una ventana se dislumbraba el balcon en donde habia sido la fiesta de su madre y a mi mente llegaron imagenes de Danielle y esa horrible noche,suspire con tristeza al recordar como estuve a punto de perderlo,los momentos que llore por el,que deseaba que Deucey encontrara pronto una forma de sacarle la firma de consentimiento a mi padre para poder unirme a pronto la señora Gorgon,en eso estaba cuando el volvio,me encanta verlo sin lentes,es tan sexy,que le sonrei acercandome y el respondio de la misma manera,lo rodee con mis brazos y le dije:

-asi esta mucho mejor

Por respuesta el beso mi cuello avidamente,me estremeci,mi novio estaba deseoso de mi piel tanto como yo de la suya,senti sus manos en mi trasero y gemi,estaba yendo muy deprisa

Eso me gusto

Lo jale mas hacia mi sintiendo como buscaba mi piel introduciendo sus manos en mi short,yo mordi su cuello,queria desatar esa pasion contenida en el,senti como abria mi prenda y entre gemidos le dije:

-amor..los sirvientes,aqui no-

El me beso y me pego mas a el,podia sentir su calor extremo

-me has provocado toda la tarde y me detienes?eso no es justo preciosa

Yo sonrei,era verdad,mientras bailabamos,le acariciaba sin que sus amigos lo notasen,yo sabia lo que provocaba en el y me gustaba jugar a seducirlo,le bese

-llevame a tu habitacion-le pedi con sensual voz mientras me acariciaba-hazlo o terminaremos haciendo el amor aqui

-tu eres la que no quieres-sonreia el provocandome con sus caricias

Yo gemia al sentirlas

-cuando sea tu esposa,lo haremos por toda la casa-le dije en su oido-en cada rincon,lo prometo,pero ahora, quiero estar contigo a solas

-y se exactamente donde llevarte-sonrio con malicia el,tomo mi mano y me llevo escaleras arriba de su hermosa mansion,cuando pense que me llevaria a su habitacion,nos encaminamos a nada menos que al cuarto de su madre!

-Deucey!-grite asustada-no pensaras..

-exactamente-dijo el abriendo la puerta y con suma facilidad me alzo entrando al lugar y cerraba detras nuestro

-pero tu madre!-replique

el me silencio con un apasionado beso

-no llegara hasta mañana-contesto el desabrochando mi short

-pero-repeti yo aun nerviosa,sentia que su madre me iba a convertir en piedra si se enteraba que le hice el amor a su hijo en su propia cama

-todo esta bien amor..solo disfruta-me pidio el y lo hizo de manera tan segura que le obedeci

Me llevo hacia el lecho,se subio sobre mi besandome apasionadamente y sentia como iba quitando el pasador de mi cabello dejandolo libre y deslizando mi ropa,la cama era inmensa,rodeada con dosel,era de estilo griego y vaporosas telas la rodeaban,el me besaba mientras iba subiendome de apoco desnudandome con sus caricias,yo le imite,quite su playera,desabroche sus jeans,dejando caer la ropa al suelo,lo acariciaba por completo,las luces estaban encendidas y me fascinaba hacer el amor con luz ya que me perdia ni un solo detalle de su viril cuerpo,mi chico comenzaba su camino de deleite con su lengua recorriendo mi solo acerte a gemir al sentirlo y agarrarme de los barrotes de la hermosa cabecera,si Maddy hubiese sabido lo que la boca de su hijo estaba tocado en ese momento, me odiaria mas! Al diablo su aceptacion,solo queria que mi novio no parara su labor,jadee y gemi desesperada,sabia lo que estaba provocando,sentir como me recorria era algo que habia deseado todo el dia,su boca estaba haciendo que mis gemidos se convirtieran ya en gritos de placer,el sabe exactamente los puntos de mi cuerpo que me hacen estallar de pasion,se deleitaba con mi intimidad de manera tan erotica que solo sentia como vibraba a cada caricia de su lengua, que mi primer orgasmo llego minutos despues de esta increible tortura disfrutandolo,mas no era suficiente,el llego hasta mi rostro y fue hacia mi cuello mordiendolo sensualmente mientras disfrutaba yo las sensaciones tan deliciosas que el climax da,sus manos acariciaban mi busto y lo apretaban deseoso,senti como buscaba mi entrada que aun agitada le permiti el acceso,me invadio con cierto movimiento salvaje que jadee con fuerza,jamas habia sentido a mi novio tan deseoso,tome su rostro,lo mire a los ojos y vi como me miraba con lujuria y pasion,tenia tiempo ya que no habiamos tenido intimidad y desde nuestro rompimiento,no habiamos estado juntos,comenzo a moverse con fuerza,con algo de desesperacion,yo estaba fascinada al verlo tan apasionado y salvaje,me estaba encantando,me movi con sentirme comenzo a poseerme con mas fuerza,como demostrandome que era mi dueño y que nadie mas iba a poseerme como el,le miraba mientras lo hacia y parecia molesto,supe enseguida que estaba pensando,el engaño de su madre,la cita con Danielle,nuestra ruptura,Radames,todo eso supe que llenaba su mente en ese momento,que enseguida entendi que en su pensamiento estaba gritandoles a todos ellos:miren como le hago el amor!ella es solo mia!gemi muchisimo mas fuerte al sentirlo mas adentro,estaba siendo muy salvaje,no deseaba que parara,estaba dandome con todo,la cama se movia en su totalidad de manera preocupante,mi novio para mi deleite tiene una gran fuerza y en ese momento me lo estaba entregado todo,yo estaba extasiada,que solo rasgaba su piel para provocarlo mas,mis gritos estaban ya dejandome casi ronca,fueron los minutos mas placenteros de mi vida,cada parte de mi se movia en esa danza salvaje,nuestros cuerpos se llenaban de sudor y la habitacion solo se lleno de sonidos sensuales,habia una foto de Maddy sobre el tocador y sentia que me veia con reproche,mas le sonrei con malicia moviendome mas,que viera como su hijo poseia a su mujer en su propia cama, este lado salvaje y violento de mi novio me enloquecio,el poderoso orgasmo que me provoco creo incluso perdi el conocimiento por minutos,me sentia en la gloria y mas al sentir como el me llenaba de su ser,mi respiracion seguia muy agitada cuando senti que el salio de mi recuperando tambien el aire,creo que no pude moverme en ese momento,fue magnifico,recupere poco a poco los sentidos y lo abrace agradecida

-amor,.-dije aun con voz desfallecida-eso fue...increible!-

El solo respiraba agitado

-lo lamento-dijo despues de que recupero el aire

-que lamentas?-pregunte acariciando su pecho

-fui...muy violento,lo lamento amor-su voz sonaba preocupada-

-no!-dije yo abrazandolo-no bebe!me encanto!

-te lastime

-no!claro que no,ay Deucey,deja de pensar eso!

-es que..

Lo bese intensamente mientras me subia a el

-no quiero que pienses eso,me fascino,fue increible,tu jamas me lastimarias,eres el mejor bebe,fue apasionado,salvaje,fue maravilloso,me encanto-le dije con una sonrisa tan grande para que ni una duda tuviese

El me acaricio sonriendome

-no se que me sucedio..solo .queria tenerte y..

-pensabas en lo que paso verdad?-le pregunte acariciandole

Suspirando lo afirmo,yo le bese,sabia que nos conectabamos de una manera especial que hasta nuestras mentes pensaban como una sola

-tu lo dijiste amor...soy tuya y puedes hacer de mi lo que sea-

-mas jamas te lastimaria-

-no lo hiciste!-le respondi besandole y acariciandole para exitarlo de nuevo-es mas...podriamos repetirlo

El sonrio gimiendo al sentirme

-en verdad?

Lo bese intensamente mientras mis manos seguian traviesas

-por supuesto,me gusta ese lado salvaje de ti-

Por respuesta,el me atrajo hacia el con propiedad,besandome apasionadamente

-ya quiero casarme contigo-me confeso-ya quiero llamarte mia

-lo soy amor-le confese sincera

-pero totalmente mia...y no se me ha ocurrido ninguna maldita idea!-decia algo molesto consigo mismo-para que tu padre firme el consentimiento y eso me jode!

-ya se te ocurrira algo-le bese mordiendo su boca-se que lo haras, y en cuanto lo hagas,nos casaremos

Con gran fuerza se incorporo conmigo a horcajadas,lo envolvi con mis brazos mientras el me miraba deseoso de nuevo

-quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche-me confeso mirandome-no quiero dejarte ir...quiero ser el unico que tenga tu cuerpo

Sonrei enamorada,era exactamente lo mismo que mi amor deseaba,tenerlo solo para mi que lo bese intensamente,senti de nuevo su exitacion y me uni a el,jadeando ambos con fuerza,esta vez fui yo la que empece a moverme,queria que sintiera lo mucho que lo deseaba,era una posicion deliciosa,podia sentir como rozaba mi interior una y otra vez con nuestros movimientos,gemi mas fuerte a cada contacto,ese momento entre un hombre y una mujer no se compara con nada en este mundo,nuestras ocasiones juntos habian sido todas muy especiales pero esta se estaba llevando el premio a la mejor,el lado salvaje y violento tambien formaba parte de una entrega por amor,yo sabia que en el futuro,tendriamos muchas noches mas asi,siempre hemos sido la pareja mas sexy y creanme que los de la escuela,no tenian idea..de que tanto lo eramos,mi novio habia sido bendecido con una virilidad sorprendente y me habia quedado corta al decir que Heath jamas sabria moverse como mi chico y asi era!si las mujeres averiguaran lo fantastico que era como amante,iban a querer quitarmelo con mas razon!el tomo mi cintura ayudandome a hacerlo con mas fuerza,y un poco mas rapido,besaba mis labios con pasion desenfrenada mientras yo arañaba su piel con deseo,como amo sentir que me posee,esa noche lo hicimos como 7 veces,cada una mas exquisita que la otra,dejamos esa cama,bastante maltrecha,parecia que habia pasado un remolino por ella,si Maddy entrase en ese instante y viera el lugar y a ambos durmiendo desnudos,de seguro me mataba,mas poco me importaba,estaba segura en brazos de mi hombre,dije en casa que me quedaria con Ghoulia a dormir mas,creo que no lo hice mucho esa ocasion,solo deseaba seguir soñando entre los fuertes brazos de mi novio,a eso de las 4 de la mañana,y solo creo que tenia como una hora de haberme quedado totalmente agotada,el frio del lugar me hizo moverme incomoda,eso desperto a Deucey inmediatamente

-que pasa bebe?-pregunto mirandome

-tengo frio-dije abrazandolo y enterrando mi carita mas en su cuello,el me abrazo para calentarme,me iba ser muy dificil ya poder dormirme sin el a mi lado,me envolvio con las sabanas y el edredon que senti su calor,le bese dulcemente mientras el acariciaba mi cabello

-sabes,despues de esta noche,no podre dormir sin ti-me confeso

Sonrei al escucharlo,de nuevo esa conexion que nos unia

-lo se-le conteste mirandolo-pienso lo mismo-y besaba su piel con dulzura,acariciandolo acompasadamente-sabes que me encantaria?tener nuestra luna de miel,apartados de todos y estar desnudos por toda una semana

-esas serian las vacaciones ideales-me besaba el acariciandome con propiedad-nada me haria mas feliz-

Yo acariciaba su pecho besando su rostro,buscando de nuevo su boca y besandola sin jale mas hacia mi que lo obligue a que se subiera de nuevo a mi cuerpo,solo deseaba tenerlo..para mi esa noche...senti como su respiracion se agitaba de nuevo,yo solo queria que me hiciera suya una vez mas,acariciaba lentamente su espalda mirandolo,me gusta ver su rostro al amar,para mi se vuelve...el mas hermoso de los hombres,lo bese sin cerrar los ojos,sintiendo su hombria entrando una vez mas en mi,muy despacio,lo que me hizo gemir muy fuerte de placer,el besaba mi cuello de manera dulce y tierna,lo envolvi con mis piernas,me gustaba tenerlo para mi,comenzo a moverse muy despacio,sin prisa,y sintiendo dentro de mi,todas las deliciosas sensaciones que una mujer vive al ser poseida por un hombre,besaba cada movimiento de sus caderas,el es mio,ni su madre,ni mi familia,puede separarme de el,porque siempre seremos uno mismo,nuestros destinos estan ya fuertemente unidos y nada ni nadie podra separarnos dia siguiente,su madre habia llegado despues de medio dia,y encontro a su hijo,durmiendo en el sofa de la sala con el iphone en su mano,fue directo hacia el algo preocupada,pensando quizas estaba enfermo

-Deucey?-le llamo moviendolo

El asustado se incorporo

-eh?que? Que pasa?

-pasa que ya llegue-dijo ella seriamente-estas enfermo?

-eh?ah!no...solo...jugaba en el facebook y me quede dormido

-en la sala? Que acaso no tienes una habitacion?-reclamo furiosa

-woman,please!vas llegando y ya empiezas con tus cosas-

-deja de llamarme asi-pidio ella-me parecio raro,eso es todo,tu jamas duermes,ve a tu habitacion a dormir si quieres-

-no-dijo el levantandose-debo ir a la escuela,hoy es el concurso de baile

-participaras?-pregunto ella extrañada-

-yo no,Heath,hay que apoyarlo

-de acuerdo,no llegues tarde-le pidio ella dando media vuelta y dirigiendose a sus aposentos

-ah...Mama...vino el ebanista el dia de hoy

Maddy volteo extrañada

-para que?

-los...sirvientes notaron hoy al hacer el aseo,que tu cama...estaba...algo rota

-como?-dijo ella sorprendida

-si...creo que estas subiendo de peso-contesto el mordazmente

Maddy volteo enseguida a el hermoso espejo que tenia en la entrada

-tienes razon...llamare a mi dietista!

-buena idea...descuida,ya la arreglo y esta como nueva,nos vemos mas tarde!-dijo mi chico su madre y subiendo,mas ella le detuvo al preguntarle

-vino De Nile?

Deuce sonrio y volteando a mirarla le dijo:

-mama...recuerda que ella juro no pisar la mansion de nuevo y sabes que Cleo siempre cumple su palabra

Maddy respiro aliviada:

-si...tienes Razon,lo habia olvidado…es mejor asi, y si viene, que venga con sus amigas..no quiero malos entendidos

-por supuesto-dijo ironico Deuce-nos vemos mas tarde Maddy..-

Y con su carita de niño malo, subio a su habitación, Deuce en verdad sabia mentirle a su madre magistralmente.

**Espero que les hayan gustado estos dos capítulos, no se porque presiento que a nosotras nos gusta pensar en Deuce de esa manera *0* muy hot, sexy y sensual,..jaja! quien fuera Cleo :p**

**No creo que yo haga de este tipo de historias de nadie mas, ninguna otra pareja me inspira a hacerlas, siempre lo he dicho, ellos son mis consentidos, y las demás parejas, discúlpenme, pero aun no han pasado ese limite, son muy niños aun, solo Cleo y Deuce son aptos, por el lenguaje corporal que manejan ambos, quizás Heath y Abbey ,mas aun su noviazgo es muy reciente, asi que no hare de otras parejas mas que de ellos, lamento si desilusiono a alguien :p**

**Nos vemos en el próximo especial!**

**REY KON**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo perdido que corresponde a la historia de:problemas de personalidad, en donde contraen matrimonio por la via civil.**

El haberle ganado la partida a un hombre como en verdad algo que me tenia muy orgulloso de mi mismo,siempre ha pensado que soy una especie de niño mimado y consentido por mi madre , que lejos esta de la verdad, el haberme desafiado al decir que jamas dejaría que Cleo se casara conmigo,me hizo buscar la forma de hacer exactamente lo que el no queria,convertir en mi esposa a mi bellisima novia,asi que,henos aqui,recien salidos del juzgado y siendo ya marido y mujer,le abria la puerta de mi auto a mi flamante conyuge quien entro con una hermosa sonrisa en su precioso rostro,me ubique rapidamente a su lado y arranque el auto,alejandonos del lugar

-no puedo creer que lo hicimos!-decia ella sonriendo-

Cleo habia llegado la noche anterior de Egipto y le habia mostrado los papeles,con la firma de su padre autorizando nuestra union,no lo podia creer cuando le llame para contarselo,asi que en cuanto bajo del avion,la lleve al mirador y se los mostre,tenia todo listo para casarnos al dia siguiente por lo civil

-pues creelo preciosa,porque asi es-dije yo tomando su mano y besandola

-es que me parece un sueño!-

-lo se,algo increible,no?-

-sii!-respondia ella feliz-dejame ver tu sortija!

Cleo me habia obsequiado un hermoso aro de oro blanco,traido expresamente de Egipto,me habia quedado exacto,prometi usarlo siempre incluso despues de que en el futuro nos casaramos por la iglesia y fuese reemplazado por la alianza

-se te ve increible!-sonreia ella feliz-

-es muy hermoso

-dime..le diremos a alguien que nos casamos?-me preguntaba ella acercandose a mi

-no lo creo conveniente,me parece que debemos ocultarlo

Ella suspiro

-me gustaria tanto decirlo

-a mi tambien amor,mas debemos terminar los estudios,te prometi una gran boda y pienso cumplirtela

-una fastuosa?

-muy grande y fastuosa!delante de todos,seguiras siendo mi novia,mas sabes de sobra que eres mi esposa

Ella beso mi mejilla

-se oye tan lindo...osea..que ya puedo legalmente hacerte el amor?-pregunto ella coqueta

Yo sonrei

-creo que ya puedes hacer de mi lo que desees-

Ella beso mi cuello tan sensualmente que me exite enseguida

-amor-le pedi-voy manejando

Ella continuaba su labor

-no me importa,no creo esperar hasta el hotel

Y senti sus manos en mi entrepierna provocandome,suele ser mas peligrosa de lo que se imagina,es una seductora que sabe exactamente lo que me incita,respire mas agitado al sentir sus labios en mi cuello besandome

-bebe-le pedi no deseando que parase su labor-no quiero tener un accidente de auto

Ella sonriendo beso mi mejilla

-de acuerdo-concedio-puedo esperar entonces..

-dijiste en tu casa que estarias con Ghoulia?

-asi es,es mas,deja ponerlo en mi facebook-dijo ella sacando su iphone

Cuando iba a actualizar su estado,noto que tenia un inbox,lo abrio y lo leyo,volteando molesta a mi,pregunto:

-besaste a Frankie?-

-en la mejilla-le conteste simplemente,Jackson debio decirle,pense enseguida-te conte lo que sucedio

-mas omitiste eso-contesto ella cruzandose de brazos-

-no es gran cosa!

-ok-me dijo volteandose

-ah,vamos amor-le pedi-no vas a enojarte por eso o si?

-no quiero que me ocultes nada-dijo molesta

-no lo hago!

Cleo me miro,mirada muda pero muy expresiva

-ok..tienes razon-concedi-es solo que para mi no tiene importancia,no existe otra mujer en mi vida mas que tu

-pues no me vuelvas a ocultar nada-me pidio-sea lo que sea,no mas secretos,ahora es distinto,Deuce,somos un matrimonio y jamas nos debemos ocultar nada

Tome su mano y la bese con devocion

-te lo prometo-

Ella me sonrio y se abrazo a mi,no creo que exista otra mujer para mi como la mia,que me gustaria que ella entendiera que nadie puede comparársele y que técnicamente soy su esclavo.

Llegamos al elegante hotel, ella estaba sonriendo feliz,era uno de los mas exclusivos de la ciudad y pasar nuestra primera noche de bodas ahí, era mas de lo que ella se imaginaba, tome su mano, entramos al elevador, llevando la llave de nuestra suite

-presidencial?-me miro ella con picardía

-nos la merecemos no lo crees?-le dije abrazándola-

-solo espero que esa cama nos resista, recuerdas como quedo la de tu madre?

-por supuesto! Descuida, si se rompe, no es nuestra-le conteste besándola intensamente, tenia tantas ganas de tenerla ya conmigo, sentí que ella pensaba lo mismo que yo, sus manos buscaban mi piel abriendo los primeros botones de mi camisa cuando en eso, unos chicos de la limpieza entraron también al elevador en el piso 5, ella hizo una mueca de disgusto al igual que yo, la abrace mas a mi al ver como el tipo veía lo hermosa que lucia mi chica con el vestido que estaba usando, lo mire como diciendo:

-se te perdió algo?-

Y creo que mi cara no era muy amigable porque el joven volteo asustado,Cleo sonriendo me dijo muy bajito en el oído

-tranquilo amor..lo asustas

-que se piensa?-le conteste a mi princesa-estoy enfrente de el y te mira como idiota

-lo culpas?-me contesto ella con tono de burla,sabia lo bien que se veía en ese Carolina Herrera

-no..mas acabo de firmar un papel en donde me convierto en dueño y señor de cada centímetro de ti

-mejor demuestramelo en la habitación-me contesto coqueta besando mi oído que hizo que mi piel se erizara, los chicos para mi desgracia iban al mismo piso que nosotros o de lo contrario le hubiese hecho el amor a mi novia en ese momento, el elevador se abrió y salimos tomados de la mano, la suite presidencial era la que dominaba gran parte de la zona alta del hotel, pase la llave electrónica y mi bella esposa entro,era una habitacion muy hermosa por dentro, la elegancia predominaba en cada centímetro del lugar

-Deucey!-dijo emocionada-es un sueño!

-asi es..tiene su propia alberca particular

-en verdad?-fue hacia la puerta que comunicaba hacia el exterior abriéndola, una enorme piscina tenia como vista toda la ciudad, y esa noche era solo para nosotros

-esto es increíble!-me miraba feliz-es perfecto!

-me alegra que te guste

-aunque me hubiese gustado que me dijeras que había piscina!debi traer mi traje de baño!

Yo tome su mano llevándola a la habitación principal, mi esposa hizo una exclamación de sorpresa al entrar. en ella, había un gran ramo de rosas, obviamente obsequio mio, y un par de cajas de regalo en la cama, Cleo enseguida fue hacia ellos

-son para mi?-pregunto emocionada

-es obvio que son para ti amor! Para quien si no!-

Abrió las cajas y en ella, había un traje de baño de su marca favorita, su carita me hizo ver que le había encantado

-Amor!me fascina! Es perfecto!-

-sabia que te gustaría-sonrei-

Ella me abrazo besándome

-eres el mejor!gracias Deuce..esto es mas de lo que soñe-

-prometi que te haría feliz..y que te daría mas de lo que tu padre pudiese darte-

-mi padre jamas podría darme lo que mas me interesa en este mundo…y ese eres tu…

Sus labios se unieron a los mios, yo la bese solicito, la abrace con propiedad bajando poco a poco mis manos hacia su precioso trasero, subi de intensidad ese beso, quería que sintiera lo que la deseaba,ella respondio, me gustaba que siempre se entregaba a mis caricias, quise llevarla hacia la cama cuando mi celular sono en tono que sabia era mi mama

-aaah! Tu madre siempre molestando!-dijo furiosa

-lo se-dije yo sacando mi iphone-y mas vale que conteste o empezara a rastrearme

-bien…-dijo ella sentándose en la cama

Me aleje un poco para atender la llamada

-que paso Maddie-

-madre-me rectifico ella-en donde estas?

-en donde te dije?-

Y en verdad quería que me dijera en donde le había dicho porque con Cleo ahí, todo se me olvidaba, honestamente, no estaba pensando mucho con la cabeza

-se que en tu fiesta pero no se oye gente

-estoy en el baño, madre, aquí vengo solo

Cleo sonreía mirándome

-que mentiroso!-me dijo de forma muda, yo le regrese la sonrisa guiñándole un ojo

-bien, Holt te estaba buscando

-a mi?-pregunte extrañado-

-si, eres el único hijo que tengo asi que eres al que sus amigos buscan, llamale, va para el hotel-

-como?-pregunte sorprendido

- le dije donde estabas y creo te iba a buscar-

Resople furioso, Maddie aun de manera inconsciente me jodia mis planes

-estare al pendiente-dije al fin. No me quedaba de otra-nos vemos

-llegaras temprano?-me pregunto

-Ehh...no lo creo,nos vemos

Colge mirando a mi mujer, no pensaba arruinar el momento, me acerque a ella, quien estaba mirando sus obsequios

-pasa algo?-

-nada..no te preocupes-

-que quería Maddie? O tengo que decirle "suegrita"?

Rei por la forma en que lo dijo

-no..eso déjalo para cuando nos casemos en forma-

-ay que bueno!porque no tengo intención de llevarme bien con ella aun-

-lo se,descuida…quieres nadar un rato?

-claro!-me contesto entusiasmada-puedo estrenar mi traje! Ire a cambiarme, y a ponerme bella,me esperaras?

-te espero en la piscina-le conteste-no te preocupes,tomate tu tiempo

Sonriendo me beso y entro a arreglarse, yo lo ocupe para cambiarme e ir hacia alla a esperar a Holt,el agua estaba deliciosa,me ayudaba a calmar un poco mi propio calor,me prometi a mi mismo arruinarle la noche de bodas a mi amigo cuando se casara,el llego minutos despues,ya ustedes conocen la historia,cuando se fue,Cleo estaba ya a mi lado,tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia el agua con ella

-solo espero que no vuelvas a ayudar a Stein de nuevo-me pidio abrazandome y quitandome los lentes,ya estaba usando yo los de contacto desde hacia un buen rato-

-era parte del plan-dije sonriendole- ella ayudo a que tu padre firmara sin darse cuenta

-aun asi-me pidio acariciandome-no quiero verla cerca de ti

Sonrei empezando a besar su cuello

-prometido-le concedi

Comence saboreando su boca, despacio, tenia toda la noche para hacerlo,mi esposa me envolvió suavemente con sus piernas, aun dentro de la alberca, sentía mi cuerpo arder, lo acepto , soy demasiado apasionado,mis hormonas no me ayudan en absoluto! la tome con fuerza y la alce hacia mi, ella envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos mientras besaba sus labios, y bajaba por su barbilla, su cuello, hasta que llegue a la hendidura de su pecho en donde quise detenerme y sentir como se agitaba al recorrerla por completo, desabroche la parte de arriba del traje de baño, dejando expuesto su hermoso busto, la mire endiosado, jamas he visto mujer mas bella que la mia, aunque es amante de la moda, ni ella misma sabe, que luce como toda una diosa cuando la tengo desnuda en mis brazos

-te amo-le confese-

Ella me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, sentí sus manos recorrer mi espalda hasta llegar a mi short, el cual comenzó a descender con sus caricias, soy su esclavo, puede hacer de mi lo que desee, mi miro con complicidad diciéndome:

-estamos solos?

Yo estaba besando su cuello mas la pregunta me hizo reir

-claro, amor

-pero estamos afuera-me dijo sonriendo con malicia

-y? es nuestra noche de bodas

-haremos el amor en la alberca?

Por respuesta la acorrale robándole un intenso beso

-haremos el amor en todo el maldito cuarto-conteste deseoso-te hare mia toda la noche

-toda la noche?-pregunto sorprendida

-toda la noche-le repeti decidido

Me atrajo hacia mi besándome con pasión mientras yo terminaba de desnudarla, aunque no suelo pensar con detenimiento las cosas cuando estoy con ella, me detuve a analizar las palabras de mi mujer, si realmente estábamos solos, no tenia intención de que algún imbécil se pasara de listo viendo el cuerpo de mi esposa, asi que la acorrale mas, asi nadie podía verla mas que yo, ella rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas mientras la poseía poco a poco, enterro sus uñas en mi piel lastimándome , mas créanme que eso no me importo en lo absoluto, la bese mas profundamente mientras gemia al sentirme, comencé a moverme tomándola y jalándola mas hacia mi,quería llegar lo mas profundo a ella, comenzó a moverse conmigo entregándonos ambos a nuestro primer sexo de casados, ahora ya podía hacerle el amor sin sentirme como un pervertido, aunque mirando el rostro de mi niña, no culpo al hombre que no desee tenerla, mas ahora es mia, solamente mia,y nada ni nadie va a separarme de mi princesa jamas, jadeaba en su oído mientras lo hacíamos, no existe lugar en el mundo que se compare a sentirla, ella es mi lugar favorito, mordia mi piel salvajemente para no gritar, mi esposa suele gritar demasiado cuando tenemos intimidad, y eso es algo que me encanta de ella, odiaría tener un sexo silencioso, y Cleo es demasiado pasional para no demostrar cuanto lo esta gozando, mas se sentía un poco cohibida de estar en la piscina de nuestra suite, no quería que los demás huéspedes pensaran que la estaban matando, me besaba ansiosamente para no gritar con fuerza incluso me llego a morder de tal manera que hizo sangrar uno de mis labios, llego al orgasmo gimiendo ruidosamente en mi oído, abrazandome posesivamente, yo hice lo propio sintiendo y gozando el mio, ella trataba de normalizar su respiración mirándome con amor

-ay bebe, te lastime-me acariciaba mi labio lastimado-lo siento

-descuida-le sonreí besando su nariz-no es nada

-no quise gritar, me cohíbe estar aquí-me confeso sonrojándose

Sonreí abiertamente al oírla, jamas pensé que mi niña tuviera problemas de inhibiciones, le regale un beso en su frente mientras se pegaba mas a mi cuerpo

-tienes frio?-pregunte abrazándola

-un poco-me confeso besando mi pecho

Sabia que lo que deseaba, era ir adentro, asi que se lo propuse muy despacio en su oído y asintió enseguida, la envolví con una toalla y fuimos hacia nuestra habitación, en cuanto cerre la puerta ella me jalo hacia si diciéndome

-dijiste que lo haríamos por todo el maldito lugar y eso es lo que quiero

Sin esperar a que le respondiera me beso posesivamente jalándome con ella y quitando todo a nuestro paso, no recuerdo que fue lo que tiramos, mas no se como llegamos hacia el pequeño mueble que era parte de la decoración, y volvio a entregarse a mi, recuerdo haber roto algo en mi desesperación por poseerla, sus caderas me tenían completamente atrapado, mientras hacíamos el amor de manera salvaje, como nos encanta hacerlo, siempre cumplo lo que prometo y tuvimos sexo en cada parte de la habitación,de muchas y excitantes posiciones, me sacie de cada pedazo de su cuerpo, todo el me pertenecia, me gustaba oírla gemir ruidosamente, desesperadamente y que me rogara porque la poseyera con mas fuerza, hasta llegar a la cama, aquello lucia como si una banda de rock hubiese tenido su orgia toda la noche, adornos, tirados, cuadros en el piso, muebles volteados, cortinas descolgadas, dejamos un camino de destrucción hasta llegar al lecho en donde descubri que aun no existe alguna que nos soporte ya que crujía en verdad peligrosamente,al diablo, pensé, al fin que no es nuestra!y continuaba mi labor,como nota mental me dije a mi mismo, que teníamos que comprar una en verdad resistente a nuestra forma de amar o estaríamos cambiando cama cada semana! Después de una buena jornada de sexo,Teníamos un ligero break, bebiendo una copa de vino y una buena cena por cuenta del hotel,que nos habían traido hacia apenas unos minutos antes, la mucama que lo hizo, me sonrio coquetamente cuando la recibi solo con una toalla enredada a mi cintura y mirándome algo descaradamente si me permiten decirlo, mas cuando Cleo apareció detrás mio con mi camisa puesta y mirándola de manera retadora, solo opto por salir,era ya madrugada si mal no recuerdo cuando decidimos volver al lecho y cenar ahi

-dime que nuestra próxima noche de bodas será igual que esta-preguntaba mi esposa recostada en mi pecho, mientras mi mano acariciaba el suyo,estábamos envueltos entre las sabanas, ella encima de mi

-no amor..sera mejor que esta-prometi yo

Ella sonriendo me miro

-tesoro..nada puede mejorar esta!estuviste genial Deucey! Me fascina hacer el amor contigo, y mas cuando lo haces de esa manera tan…salvaje! Creeme amor, que hasta sueño contigo y despierto totalmente excitada, tu madre tiene razón, soy un costal de hormonas

Rei con su ocurrencia

-y donde me dejas a mi?creo que soy el triple que tu de "caliente"

-pero para tu madre eres su bebito consentido y yo una pervertida

-olvidalo…-dije yo bebiendo-ya estoy casado y dejo de ser su niño-

-ahora eres mio-dijo besándome con dulzura, yo le respondi acariciando su cabello,no me canso jamas de esa hermosa sirena

-prometo darte la boda que deseas-dije yo mirándola a los ojos-

-sabes…ya no importa..eres mio ahora

-pero te lo prometi y siempre cumplo mi palabra, tendremos esa boda fastuosa y grande, le gritaremos al mundo, que nos amamos y que somos una familia

-y asi será-me sonrio ella abrazandome-ay Deucey, estoy tan feliz! Soy tu esposa!la nueva señora Gorgon!

Yo acaricie su hermoso rostro, me gustaba como se escuchaba,jale su carita hacia mi y la rode hacia el lecho quedando sobre mi esposa, ella me miro sonriéndome, sabia mis intenciones, quite las sabanas de su cuerpo y me incorpore para mirarla, aunque pareciera extraño, aun se sonrojaba,baje hacia su abdomen y lo bese, despacio, lentamente, ella suspiro deseosa,comencé mi recorrido con besos cortos, quizás pensó que no tenia fuerzas para volver a hacerle el amor una vez mas, pero con el simple hecho de mirarlo, excita mi cuerpo de tal manera que solo deseo tenerla, recorri sus muslos con mi lengua, y ella se incorporo gimiendo,arqueando su espalda, momento que aproveche yo para saciarme de su intimidad, lo que con eso, arranque jadeos y gritos de mi mujer,me gustaba torturarla,antes de que llegara a termino, volvi a unirnos, mirándola a los ojos, comencé a moverme muy despacio, no quise perder detalle de su rostro al amar, sus jadeos, gemidos, todo, quería tenerlo para mi, ella acariciaba con ternura mi cara,confesándome una y otra vez entre gemidos:

-te amo Deuce…te adoro demasiado

-yo también te amo amor

-jurame que nada ni nadie va a separarnos-

-te lo juro-prometi yo haciéndole el amor,mas intensamente,mas no quería perder ese momento mágico y sublime de nuestra unión, nuestra primera noche de casados, sentí su orgasmo al mismo tiempo que el mio, la abrace amorosamente y vi como se quedaba profundamente dormida,aun incluso dentro de ella,oyendo quizás los latidos de mi corazón,que sonaba agitado por tener..al amor de mi vida entre mis brazos,voltee mi mirada totalmente agotado hacia afuera…el gran ventanal tenia las cortinas abiertas,el sol estaba a punto de salir…y pensé..cumpli lo prometido…pase toda la noche amándote Cleo..sonrei,y abrazando a mi esposa…me quede profundamente dormido..

**Hola! Gracias por leerme, lamento si ofendi a alguien con estas historia o si les parecen algo fuertes, no es mi intención y espero que solo disfruten, una historia de amor entre dos personas que se aman realmente como lo que son:un hombre y una mujer **

**Me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de este capitulo en particular y espero sus comentarios,en mi opinión muy personal, creo que ya lo he dicho infinidad de veces, Deuce es mi personaje favorito y el cual pareciera que cobrara vida propia en mi cabeza, ya que, es el que mejor relata, no les miento, cada uno tiene su personalidad y yo solo los plasmo en mis historias,esta pareja tiene un algo especial que no lo tienen las otras, que definitivamente son mas amores juveniles o para niñitas y no poseen la pasión que Deuce y Cleo despliegan, sino, analícenlos detenidamente y verán que tengo mucha razón :)**

**Tengo ya dos historias mas terminadas de este genero mas si no me dicen que les parece pues no puedo subirlos, jejejeje nos vemos el lunes y feliz fin de semana!**

**Un beso, contesto toda las preguntas, bye bye**

**REY KON**


	6. Chapter 6

FANFIC PERDIDO DE: EL ADMIRADOR SECRETO

Estar en un hotel con Clawdeen de acompañante no es nada agradable, y mas porque ronca como serrucho! Eran las 12 de la noche y después de lo que había sucedido, ninguna chica podía visitar a otra y estábamos como encarceladas en las habitaciones, era extremadamente aburrido! Me levante, peine mi cabello y mi mente no dejaba de pensar en la persona que estaba en la habitación de abajo, técnicamente, mi marido, asi que pense,al diablo!tengo todo el derecho de estar con el! me asegure de que mi cama tuviese la forma de mi cuerpo por si mi amiga se despertaba a media noche, tome un pequeño y sexy salto de cama que tenia, me lo coloque, perfume seductor obviamente,abri la puerta con mucho sigilo, mire si no había un policía y Sali dispuesta a pasar la noche con el amor de mi vida, rápidamente me dirigi hacia el elevador, debo aceptar que tenia algo de miedo, un tipo había atacado a una chica apenas horas antes aunado a los acontecimientos que me habían pasado, no hacían de eso nada romántico, mas si un poco misterioso y no hay nada mas exitante que saber que estas en peligro y el hombre que amas esta a unos pocos metros de ti, cuidándote,sonreí al pensarlo, mi novio o no se si llamarlo ya mi esposo, es un hombre extremadamente inquietante, su cuerpo es tan divino que solo deseo pasar no solo esta, si no todas las noches de mi vida a su lado, el ascensor se detuvo y Sali al pasillo buscando su habitación, no quería que nadie me descubriera y menos el socio de mi padre que sabia bien también se hospedaría ahí, no lo habíamos visto aun mas no deseaba encontrármelo y mucho menos en mi traje de dormir, los dioses me ayudaron y encontré la habitación de Deuce, toque presurosa y escuche que se acercaba para abrirme

-Cleo?-pregunto extrañado al verme

-a quien esperabas? A Danielle?-le pregunte algo molesta

-no!no bebe-dijo el rápidamente dejándome el paso libre-pense que los policías vigilaban los pasillos

-pues no vi uno solo camino aquí-le conteste quitándome el salto de cama y dejando ver mi linda lencería-hacen un pésimo trabajo..estabas fumando?-le reclame al notar el penetrante olor del humo del cigarro

-este…yo…-dijo nervioso

-te pasas Deuce!-le regañe-dijiste que ya no fumarias!

El suele fumar de vez en cuando solo por dos razones, cuando esta muy nervioso o cuando esta muy excitado

-lo acabo de encender!-se disculpaba preocupado-sabes que no es de siempre…además..

-en serio?-sonrei obviamente no creyéndole,conocía de sobra a mi hombre el cual sonreía sonrojado

-bueno…tu sabes..-

Me sente en la cama cruzándome de brazos

-y te sorprendiste al verme,..acaso no te dije que me invitaras a dormir en tu cuarto?

-no pensé que vendrias-dijo el acercándose a mi y agachándose en cuclillas para mirarme-los policías estaban cuidándote y..

-pero yo quiero que me cuides tu-le conteste acariciando su rostro.-es TU deber y no de ellos, firmaste un acta lo recuerdas?

-por supuesto –dijo el dándome un pequeño beso y poniendo sus manos en mis piernas-mas hay un pequeño inconveniente

-cual?-pregunte alzando una ceja

-no traje los pupilentes-se disculpo-por estar pensando en ese admirador..no los meti…lo lamento amor

Lo mire molesta, estaba bromeando?pocas eran las veces que podíamos estar solos y a el se le olvidaba algo asi de importante

-genial Deucey…-dije al fin molesta

-soy un idiota lo se-se autoregaño-te juro que los tenia en mente y…

-descuida..no hay problema-le conteste volteando el rostro

Deuce me miro, se veía realmente afligido, no le gustaba no cumplirme mis caprichos y este créanme, a el también le disgustaba no cumplírmelo

-pero..quiero estar contigo..prometo tener cuidado con los lentes

-no quiero que me conviertas en piedra!-le regañe

-jamas lo haría!sabes que siempre te cuido y no dejaría que nada te pasara!tu eres mi mayor tesoro bebe

-eso dices y se te olvidaron los lentes de contacto-conteste haciendo cara de sufrimiento

-ya se amor! Soy un imbécil-

-si lo eres… a lo mejor no quieres estar conmigo-le mire con unos ojos que el mismo gato de Shrek me envidiaría

-Cleo..tu sabes que no hay nada que adore mas yo..que hacerte el amor toda la noche…por eso mismo estaba fumando..tenerte tan cerca, mirarte, besarte y no poderte hacer mia…me frustra demasiado..

Le sonreí,me encantaba hacerlo sufrir, y lentamente saque de mi brassiere una pequeña cajita de lentes de contacto que le entregue

-toma…espero que te sirvan

Deuce me miro asombrado

-de donde sacaste esto?-me pregunto

-mande hacer otro par con tu oculista,no confio en tu olvidadizo cerebro y prefiero prevenir cualquier situación..mas estos son mios! Te los presto, de ahora en adelante ,YO, los traeré de repuesto!

Deuce sonrio abiertamente y me beso

-eres un genio!ire a ponérmelos,..no tardo

-por favor!-le pedi yo

Me regalo otro beso y entro al baño para poder quitarse los anteojos, el poder de Deuce había aumentado considerablemente y ahora era mas peligroso,suspire mas tranquila de estar ya con mi esposo, prefieria mil veces estar ahí con el que rodeada de cientos de policías,vi los cigarros en el buro de la cama y movi la cabeza reprobando que fumara, tenia que quitarle esa costumbre, abrió la puerta y salio ya con los lentes de contacto puestos, sonreí ya que habían funcionado igual a los otros, era tan guapo!

-hola hermoso-le salude con una sonrisa

El volvió a sentarse frente a mi en cuclillas mirándome fijamente

-eres un genio lo sabias? Esto te lo agradeceré siempre

-mejor demuestramelo-le dije seductoramente abrazandolo,el se acerco a mi mordiendo mis labios, yo segui el juego mordiendo los suyos, amaba jugar con el, sentí como se alzaba hacia mi besándome con mas intensidad,acariciando mis piernas y llevando sus manos hacia otras zonas, que gemi entre besos

-Deucey-dije respirando mas agitadamente, en verdad que mi novio estaba realmente excitado

El solo se limito a besarme una y otra vez, acompañando sus besos con caricias mas ardientes,me agite en el mismo estado que mi hombre, solo quería sentirlo, quite su camiseta y la lance lejos, acariciándolo ya vorazmente,el hizo lo propio, me recostó en la cama sin dejar de besarme y comenzó a quitar mi ropa ansiosamente, yo le imite, solo quería tenerlo para mi, me llevo mas arriba de una manera tan fácil , ya que el es extremadamente fuerte,y sentirlo sobre mi con su cuerpo ardiendo hace que el mio se encienda mas,que el me desnude con caricias es algo que me excita totalmente,besaba ya sin contenerse mi piel,sintiendo como me degustaba,mi respiracion se agito al sentirlo recorrerme y bajando hacia mi intimidad,lo envolvia con mis piernas mientras lo arañaba jadeando,me gusta tanto que me recorra con su boca, lugares que solo el puede invadir, lo amo, lo amo extremadamente, mas no iba a permitir esta vez que me dominara,pareciera que leia mi mente ya que lo sentí invadirme salvajemente,gemi con fuerza y lo abrace,esa unión entre ambos es lo mas sublime que puedo sentir en mi vida, mas esta vez no iba a darle tregua y lo vire quedando yo arriba, el se sorprendio por esto y me miro sonriendo,yo me acerque y lo bese intensamente diciéndole

-aquí mando yo-

Comencé a moverme despacio mirando como respiraba mas agitado, quería que gozara, pose mis manos en su pecho acariciándolo acompasadamente con mis movimientos, me sente sobre el, jadeando gozosa, amaba sentir su hombría tan dentro de mi , segui moviéndome un poco mas rápido, solo un poco, quería torturarlo, el tomo mi cintura llevando sus manos mas abajo, sus gemidos me encantaban, aun no le daba lo que quería lo se, mas entre jadeos le dije:

-no vuelvas a fumar-

El me miro sonriendo

-es una orden?-pregunto gimiendo

Baje la intensidad de mis movimientos, lamiendo su boca

-si…

El acariciaba mi piel aun sin prometérmelo

-prometelo-le exigi

-ahora?-cuestiono todavía

-ahora-le pedi moviéndome mas despacio

El jadeo mas fuerte, sabia que lo estaba torturando

-no hagas eso!-me pidió sonriendo

Mordí su boca, quizás a mi hombre se le olvida que conmigo no puede

-prometelo!-le dije yo-o lo hare mucho mas despacio!

-ok ok!-dijo rápidamente-tu ganas..no volveré a fumar-

Lo bese apasionadamente y comencé a moverme un poco mas rápido,sintiendo como sus manos me recorrían deseosas, me impulsaba con las mias en su pecho, lamia mis labios al sentir como rozaba mi interior, que mis gemidos se convertían ya en gritos, olvidándome que estaba en un hotel, al diablo, pensé, que escuchen como hacemos el amor!el tomaba mis caderas ayudándome a hacerlo mas rápido y con mas fuerza, jadeaba deseosa de entregarle mas y mas, me gustaba verlo como me miraba, como no perdia detalle de mi cara, de mi cuerpo, de mi entrega, mas de un "te amo" me declaro en ese momento,yo le confese que lo adoraba, nuestra habitación se lleno de gemidos y jadeos, es la música que mas prefiero, escucharlo como goza y ser yo la responsable de ello, es lo que alimenta mi ego,el siempre termina venciéndome y mi orgasmo llega primero rindiéndome sobre el, sintiendo como el alcanza el suyo segundos después, le beso y me recuesto sobre el, mas Deucey le encanta dominar, asi que me rueda y queda sobre mi besándome intensamente acorralándome y mirándome fijamente

-si yo dejo de fumar..tu tienes que prometerme algo-

-si?-pregunte dudosa

El sonrio y me beso dulcemente

-promete estar conmigo mas noches seguidas…

Lo abrace sonriendo

-acaso crees que no me gustaría?-

-entonces hagamos algo para pasar las noches juntos

-pero..como?-pregunte

-no lo se,alquilemos algun departamento,una habitacion,no se! Solo Quiero tenerte amor-me dijo con ternura-

Yo lo bese intensamente

-Sabes que también pienso lo mismo…descuida…ya pensaras en algo..siempre lo haces!

El me sonrio con esa manera tan dulce que tiene y me beso una vez mas, pasamos la noche entera amándonos, hasta que el cansancio nos vencio, que importaba un admirador secreto? Lo tenia ahí…junto a mi..y eso era lo mas importante…


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando vi a mi novia frente a mi, despues de haber pasado una tarde de perros, pensando que podria salir con otro al cine, fue como si mi alma volviese a mi cuerpo, me deshize de la guitarra y fui hacia ella, como pidiendo que no fuera mi imaginacion, su glorioso perfume me saludo y con su linda voz me ordeno

-no me vuelvas a dejar sola-

-nunca mas-le conteste yo idiotizado

La jale hacia mi, solo deseaba sentir sus labios,la bese con desesperacion, de sentir que seguia siendo mia, Ella me abrazo deseosa,mientras yo posaba mis manos mas abajo de su trasero hacia mi ,esto creo asusto a mis amigos,ya que escuche a lo lejos como dejaban todo y salian casi corriendo al verme acariciar ya con deseo a mi chica, no me importa lo que piensen!tenia a mi mujer ahi, frente a mi y no iba a desperdiciar el momento, la tome en mis brazos y la lleve al pequeño lounge que estaba ahi, sentia como ella tenia ya sus manos dentro de mi camisa acariciando mi pecho

-te deseo-respiraba agitada mirandome-

Y de nuevo los malditos lentes de por medio

Continuaba besandome deseosa quitandome la camiseta, cerre los ojos al sentir como resbalaban mis anteojos cuando ella me quitaba la prenda,Cleo los volvia a poner en su lugar, cuando dije

-traes los...

Por respuesta,ella puso la caja de los lentes de contacto en mi mano,yo me levante y me retire un poco para colocarmelos, no se si ya es la experiencia o el deseo que me dominaba,pero no tarde ni 5 minutos en ponermelos, al fin!pense al abrir los ojos sin peligro,saque mis lentes y los lance ni recuerdo donde, Cleo me sonreia ya desde el mueble, se habia quitado la chaqueta y el top que lucia,joder!deberian prohibirlo por provocar pensamientos pervertidos! Lo habia visto en las fotos que habia subido y moria de celos al pensar que un estupido pudiera ver a MI MUjER vestida asi,volvi a besarla una y otra vez acariciando sus muslos con deseo,ella decia mi nombre entre jadeos,le subia su falda para dejarme libre el acceso a su piel,ella entre besos me pedia que cerrara la puerta por dentro por si alguno de mis amigos se le ocurria volver

-descuida-decia yo recorriendola sin parar-no creo que entren

-y si lo hacen?-preguntaba sonriendo

-los mato-sentencie y continue besándola sin darle tregua, aunque estaba venciéndola, es bastante necia y pocas veces cambia de parecer

-Deucey, por favor-pidio ella entre gemidos-cierra la puerta por dentro

Yo me pare enseguida obedeciéndola, aunque mi mente estaba bastante lejos de pensar con claridad y mi instinto me dominaba, si no cumplia lo que pedia, iba a ser peor para mi, ella sonrio bellamente cuando volvi a su lado

-mejor?-le pregunte yo

Por respuesta, ella me jalo hacia si besando mi cuello y arañando mi piel, gemi al sentirlo, me gusta ese amor salvaje que en ocasiones nos domina, mas aquí el que manda soy yo, asi que en un agil movimiento, la acorrale en el mueble, inmobilizandola con mi cuerpo mientras sujetaba sus manos, besándola intensamente,luchando ambos por dominar, senti como mordia mis labios mientras me aprisionaba con sus piernas,yo solo disfrutaba de esa forma de amar de mi esposa,que me tiene totalmente enloquecido,baje mi mano por su cuello acariciandola,de ahi pase a su pecho deslizando su top hacia abajo con nada de delicadeza,queria tocarla,besarla,lamer su piel y eso hice,saciarme del sabor de su cuerpo,mi lengua ya la recorria con propiedad centimetro a centimetro escuchandola jadear,miraba como se retorcia de placer al ir yo bajando hacia el sur,en donde deslizaba su prenda intima y el resto de su ropa,ella se incorporo un poco sin dejar de acariciarme,la bese de nuevo mientras me desnudaba,en el oido,me susurraba palabras que solo hacian prenderme si es posible muchisimo mas,la jale en un movimiento bastante brusco y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos,la posei,ella gimio muy fuerte al sentirme muy adentro,se mordio los labios con deseo mientras comenzaba a moverme,que sintiera mi ser dentro de ella,no queria ser delicado,y note que mi mujer tampoco lo deseaba asi,al sentir como sus caderas se movian a un ritmo mas rapido,mi instinto me reclamo diciendome a mi mismo,hey!aqui yo soy el que manda,y tecnicamente la recoste con mi cuerpo poseyendola con mas fuerza,ella gimio mas recio al sentirme mas hondo,arañando mi cuerpo gritando,yo continue entregandole todo,tratando de no gemir para no demostrarle como me enloquece,mas escucharla a ella jadear mi nombre con mis embistes,solo me enamora cada segundo mas,mi respiracion y mis latidos aumentan peligrosamente,sus gritos inundan ya el lugar y agradezco que mi madre haya mandado hacer ese sitio a prueba de ruidos,me jalo mas hacia ella sin detenerme,el sofá del lounge se movia peligrosamente e incluso lo oigo crujir,que acaso no pueden hacer los malditos muebles mas resistentes? y siento como llega su orgasmo dejandola vencida,y segundo despues,el mio,trato de recuperar el aire,siento como su cuerpo y el mio,estan cubiertos de sudor,su hermoso cabello suelto luce mas negro al verse humedo por el esfuerzo,se ve tan bella asi debajo de mi

-eres un animal-me sonrie feliz-me encanta que seas asi!

Yo sonrio y la beso,trato de salir de ella,mas lo niega y me abraza mas fuerte

-quedate asi un momento mas-me pide acariciando mi rostro

La vuelvo a besar una y otra vez, trato de recostarme sobre ella sin lastimarla

-me gusta sentirte-me dice mirandome

-te amo-le confieso enamorado

-y yo a ti-me sonrie bellamente-por eso no quiero pasar tiempo sin estar a tu lado

-lo lamento-pedi yo-es culpa mia,no debo dejarte sola

-no,no debes,cualquier tipo desearia salir conmigo

-pero solo yo puedo poseerte-le dije besando su cuello,mientras me abrazaba sonriendo

-puede poseerme cualquiera-me dijo maliciosamente

Ese comentario me molesto

-como?-le pregunte mirándola,ni siquiera quise disimularlo

-tu deber es cuidarme siempre, jamas antepongas a tus amigos antes que a tu esposa, ahora solo soy yo Deuce, pero despues serán nuestros hijos…quiero creer que siempre estaremos antes que todo

-Cleo eso lo sabes-dije yo incorporándome un poco para mirarla-tu eres todo para mi

-somos una familia ya…y no me gusto que te durmieras en la mañana cuando hablábamos, es importante para mi saber que tengo tu atención asi como tu siempre tienes la mia

Me sentí culpable, en efecto, me había quedado dormido mientras me hablaban y si fue, una falta de respeto

-tienes razón..lo lamento…mas no digas que puedes ser de otro,...eso me molesta

-soy tuya amor...lo sabes-dijo acariciándome-solo quiero sentir que tu lo veas asi…mas no por eso me hagas a un lado…

La bese despacio acariciando su piel

-no volverá a pasar

Ella sonrio hermosamente

-perfecto…me llevas al cine?

-ahorita?-pregunte dudoso de querer dejar mi preciado lugar

-es tu castigo por quedarte dormido en la mañana-

-ah vamos amor!-le pedi recargándome en su cuello besándola para provocarla-solo un rato mas

Ella gimio al sentirme, mas si hay algo que tiene de especial mi niña es que es muy obstinada, asi que aun acariciándome me dijo

-quiero ver la película de Amanecer..ahora-recalco lo ultimo

Sabia lo que significaba

Pasión off

Suspire sonriendo, sabia que eso me lo había ganado por lo de la mañana, asi que la bese despacio y concedi

-ok..vamos…llevare a mi princesa a donde ella desee-

Me abrazo besándome y diciendo:

-que te parece si nos sentamos hasta el final de la sala de cine y nos portamos algo mal…te parece?

Ese plan me encanto

-perfecto-dije yo sonriendo, tenia planeado mas de una manera de ser travieso con mi esposa en ese cine.


	8. Chapter 8

FAN FIC PERDIDO POSTERIOR AL DIA QUE CORONAR A CLEO REINA DE BELLEZA DE LA HISTORIA: EL ADMIRADOR SECRETO.

Me gusta sentir su peso sobre mi, sus manos recorriéndome, sus labios sintiendo mi piel, mordiendo cada parte de mi, lamiendo mi busto, y yo gimiendo como desesperada, su boca esta saboreando mi intimidad , sabe hacer maravillas en mi, araño su piel exigiendo que no pare su labor, se siente delicioso que un hombre como el me recorra de esa manera, tan posesiva, tan animal, mis gritos están llenando el lugar, mientras mis piernas están en sus hombros, solo alcanzamos a llegar a las escaleras de la cabaña de su tio…la ropa tirada por todos lados, sentirlo como me desnudo apenas traspasamos la puerta me enloquece,con cierta fiereza quito mi blusa, yo jale su camisa desabotonándosela con violencia, mientras el me despojaba de todo lo demás, mirar a mi esposo tan sexy y caliente es algo que me fascina, despues de haber pasado una pésima noche un dia antes por culpa del admirador secreto y el haber dejado que mi padre me dejara pasar el dia con el, era algo que en verdad necesitaba, todo ese estrés que sentí al pensar que esa mujer iba a acabar con mi vida y no volver a estar con mi marido, me había producido demasiado terror, solo quería estar con el este dia, hacer el amor sin parar, sin dejar pasar un momento sin sentirlo, el orgasmo que me ocasiono fue tan intenso que me dejo sin aire por minutos, mas el aun no estaba del todo saciado, llego hasta mi rostro, mordiendo mi piel y tomando mis caderas, me miro a los ojos poseyéndome, jadee lamiendo su boca, sentir como entra en mi, no puedo describirlo con palabras, su hombría es inmensa y me llena por completo, somos uno, es exactamente como debe ser, comenzo a moverse y yo con el, la posición estaba algo incomoda, mas en cuanto lo empece a sentir, se me olvido en donde estábamos y me ayude con los brazos para que entrara mas en mi, gemi con mucha fuerza, mi hombre estaba poseyéndome con todo, le pedi mas y el me obedecio, mi corazón se aceleraba con cada embiste de su pelvis, lo abrace con fuerza, me gusta sentir su esfuerzo, sus musculos tensarse, su piel llenarse de sudor y como sus labios se ponen de un hermoso color rojo que no paro de besarlo, me tiene absolutamente endiosada..eres mio, solo pienso una y otra vez, mio y de nadie mas…poseeme con fuerza, hazme gritar, hazme el amor sin parar, toma cada parte de mi, muérdeme, succióname, besame y sobre todo…regalame tu escencia por completo…escucho sus jadeos y siento que me excito cada momento mas, sus manos en mi busto apretándolo con fuerza, mis uñas marcándolo.. este amor salvaje que solo nosotros entendemos…es parte ya de nuestra vida marital..estoy tan enamorada de el, que siento como mi orgasmo llega dejándome extasiada,…lo disfruto mientras siento como llega el…doblemente delicia…lo escucho respirar agitado a lado de mi oído, mientras sus manos están en mis muslos….su cuerpo aun sigue caliente…sonrio y lo abrazo…me fascina que no tenga llenadero…mi griego es muy apasionado, lo envuelvo con mis piernas atrayéndolo mas a mi, acaricio acompasadamente su espalda…y siento como va relajándose,aun no me recupero del orgasmo mas aun asi, acaricio su hermoso rostro

-eres bello-le digo en un hilo de voz

El me sonríe de esa forma sexy que tiene, sale de mi tratando de no lastimarme, mientras me acorrala con sus fuertes brazos

-te amo…

-y yo a ti-le confieso-creo que no alcanzamos a llegar a la cama-dije algo sonrojada

El rie concediéndome

-nos gano la pasión

-a nosotros siempre-suspiro y lo abrazo con fuerza-pense que ya no te volveria a tener a mi lado

-no pienses en eso amor-me pide acariciándome-

-me asuste mucho!-gemi llorosa

-lo se…jamas dejaría que algo te ocurriera..

-si pero..

-Amor…prometimos olvidarnos de eso

Yo suspire recordándolo

-tienes razón…no lo mencionare mas…dime…que deseas hacer?

-estar contigo todo el dia?-me respondio como si no supiera que ese era mi deseo

-creo que podemos hacerlo realidad-le concedi besándole-

Estábamos por empezar la segunda ronda cuando sono el iphone de mi esposo

-aah joder-dijo el-quien será el imbécil?

-Quizás tu mama-le conteste yo sonriendo con malicia

-no..el tono no es el de ella,tengo que contestar

-ah vamos Deuce!-le pedi yo al ver que se alejaba

-dame un minuto amor

Encontró su teléfono aun en el bolsillo de sus jeans, tirados casi en la entrada, dios..si pudieran ver a mi marido desnudo…podrían imaginarse el porque los griegos son conocidos por su belleza,y su perfeccion corporal, el contesto de mala gana

-quien es?-

-Soy Ram De Nile-respondio mi padre

Deuce hizo un gesto de fastidio diciendo:

-que sucede señor?

-en donde esta mi hija?-pregunto altanero, como estamos acostumbrados a hablar

-aquí a un lado mio…porque?

-no dijiste a donde estarían y necesito saber que mi pequeña esta bien-

-ella esta perfecta-respondio el de mala gana-esta conmigo

-por eso mismo-

Deuce suspiro furioso

-quiere hablar con ella?

Yo le hice por señas que no quería, era tonto, pero sentía algo de vergüenza hablar con papa estando desnuda, en la mitad de las escaleras, recién terminado un delicioso sexo diurno

-no…se que esta bien..-contesto mi padre-dile que la quiero en casa a las 8

-a esa hora la llevare señor..son apenas las 10 de la mañana-

-ya lo se Gorgon-respondio Papá-Radames y los del concurso vendrán a cenar y quiero que ella este presente…

-claro..la llevare temprano-dijo con cierta malicia mi esposo, obviamente sus planes eran otros-lo dejo porque estamos por entrar a la rueda de la fortuna

-estan en un parque de diversiones?-pregunto papá extrañado-no se oye ruido

-es que me aparte, pero si escuchara los gritos de su hija,…resuenan por todo el lugar..lo veo mas tarde-respondio ironico mi marido y colgó

-Deuce!-le regañe-porque le dijiste eso?-

-tu me pediste no mentirle a tu papá , amor!

-eres feo!-me cruce de brazos molesta-

-no le iba a decir que estábamos en la cabaña, o si?

-no! Pero eso de que estamos en un parque de diversiones

-ah vamos bebe! Tu no quisiste hablar con el

-estoy desnuda!-le regañe con pudor

-y?el no te ve!-me contesto el como si nada

-pero yo si y me da vergüenza que mi padre me escuche asi…a veces creo que tiene un sexto sentido

El rio acercándose a mi

-exageras amor

-Deucey, tu fuiste capaz de llevarme a la cama de tu mamá y hacerme el amor ahí…yo soy diferente,…aun me avergüenzo

El me beso con ternura

-de acuerdo…lo lamento preciosa..

Y sin ningún esfuerzo me levanto, yo sonreí abrazandole

-vamos arriba?-me pidió de esa manera sexy que tiene

-por favor-le pedi mordiendo sus labios

Fuimos hacia la recamara en donde por primera vez hicimos el amor,los recuerdos me inundaron en cuanto mi marido me deposito con dulzura en el lecho y se subio a mi besándome, acaricie con ternura su rostro, las memorias de esa primera vez llegaron a mi y pareciera que también a mi esposo, con mucha delicadeza me beso despacio..sin prisa…besos cortos y mirándome a los ojos, sus manos acariciaban mi cara y mis brazos lo rodeaban, tantas cosas habían pasado desde esa primera vez, comenzó a besar mi mejilla, mi nariz, mis parpados, con sus manos delineaba mis cejas y acariciaba con dulzura mis pestañas..yo sentía que con cada roce de sus manos…me enamoraba cada segundo mas

-eres muy hermosa-me dijo despacio

Yo sonreí..solo quería que el lo notara

-tu también lo eres-le regrese

-olvidalo…tu no estas consciente de tu propia belleza…de la forma en que seduces al mirar

-solo quiero seducirte a ti-le sonreí confesándolo

-a mi ya me tienes…y para siempre

-lo prometes?-pedi rodeándolo con mis brazos

-lo juro

Y me beso en los labios con ternura, yo me rendi, la suavidad de su boca es algo que me fascina, ningún hombre tiene los labios de mi marido, esa forma que tiene de besar que mas de una a probado para mi desgracia y se que muchas desean ser besadas por el…yo le invadi con este pensamiento en mi cabeza, solo yo puedo besarle, solo yo puedo recorrerlo y sus besos me pertenecen solo a mi, jugueteaba ya con su lengua, en una lucha de poder, mordiendo mi boca y yo la suya, sentí su mano en mi entre pierna excitándome, jadee y el aprovecho para intercambiar los roles y ser el quien recorria ahora mi boca, el me tocaba provocándome mas, que diferente fue aquella primera vez en donde fui yo quien le había pedido que me hiciera suya, al hombre que ahora tenia encima mio, nuestra experiencia en el sexo había aumentado, ahora no sentíamos ninguna inhibición al tocarnos, nos pertenecíamos, uno al otro, de tal forma que podíamos explorarnos y sentirnos para nuestro mayor placer, tomo mis piernas y las coloco alrededor suyo, mientras me recorria con sus manos hasta llegar a mi pelvis, su boca ya bajaba por mi abdomen, besándolo, lamiéndolo y de vez en cuando mordiéndolo, sentí su sexo poseerme nuevamente, gemi sonriendo. Comenzó a hacerme el amor primero muy despacio, justo como aquella vez, los rayos de sol iluminaban su piel, le daba una hermosa tonalidad a sus tatuajes, y yo solo me dedicaba a mirarlo, a sentir y a enamorarme cada vez mas, sus labios besaban mi oído repitiéndome cuanto me amaba, yo solo jadeaba su nombre y lo estrujaba hacia mi, comenzando a sentir sus embistes con mas fuerza, era magnifico, un gran amante, no recuerdo cuantas veces hicimos el amor…quizás unas 7 veces…solo recuerdo que desperté y estaba sola en la cama, me levante asustada, no quería recordar lo que había pasado un dia antes y llame a mi esposo. Lo escuche gritar un: estoy abajo, preciosa. Me levante algo molesta con el, no me gusta abrir los ojos y que no este a mi lado, me envolví con la sabana y baje, un delicioso olor a comida me llego a la mitad de las escaleras, ok..le perdono que me haya dejado en la cama, mi estomago pedia comida despues de la mañana tan intensa que habíamos tenido, me encontré la camisa de mi hombre en un sillón asi que la tome y me la puse, dejando la sabana, Deuce estaba en la cocina, preparándolo todo, solo en jeans, wow,pensé al mirarlo, eso si que es sexy. Me recargue en la entrada observandolo, el volteo y me sonrio

-estas molesta- me dijo

-tu que crees?-le conteste alzando una ceja

-que no..porque..tu marido bajo a prepararte la comida

Hice un gesto mirándolo

-sabes que no me gusta que me dejes sola

-lo se y lo lamento…pero también se,..que con tanto esfuerzo..te da mucha hambre

Yo camine hacia el

-me conoces demasiado bien-dije abrazandolo por la espalda

-como no tienes una idea-me contesto el besando mi frente-estas cansada?

-estoy bien-dije yo aspirando el delicioso aroma de la comida

-en un momento comeremos..tu padre quiere que te lleve a las 8

Voltee a ver el reloj, eran ya las 7 de la noche

-a las 8?-pregunte yo con sorna

-no te llevare a esa hora-dijo el

-por?

-Radames ira a cenar con los organizadores y quieren verte, asi que he decidio que iras a casa hasta las 12, porque tu marido quiere estar contigo aun mas tiempo

Le bese sonriendo, Deucey era mas celoso de lo que el mismo quería aceptar

-lo que digas-le concedi-tu mandas

-por supuesto! Tu eres mi reina y solo conmigo debes festejar tu triunfo

El continuaba cuidando lo que estaba preparando mientras lo tenia tomado de la cintura, asi que decidi vengarme por haberme dejado sola, comencé a besar su espalda mientras bajaba mis manitas hacia sus jeans, las introduje traviesamente hacia su interior cuando el me tomo de las manos con un sorprendido "hey!"

Lo mire "molesta"

-que pasa?

-eh..-dijo nervioso-no hagas eso

-porque no?-pregunte tratando de no sonreir

-ya me conoces…me prendo enseguida

Rei al escucharlo, créanme…asi es

.y?-dije yo como si nada-que tiene de malo? Eres mi marido

-ya lo se..pero…

Lo mire con un falso rostro severo, suspiro y me quito las manos sonriendo en un ademan de "tu ganas"

Bese su boca mientras volvia a las andadas, quería sentir a mi esposo, hacerlo sentir bien, darle placer mientras cocinaba para mi, mis manos llegaron a mi objetivo y solo me concentre en acariciarlo, Deucey cerraba los ojos gozando, lo escuche como comenzó a gemir al ritmo de mis manos que lo recorrian deseosas, yo me excite al verlo, continuaba mi labor al oírlo jadear cada vez con mas intensidad, eso me gustaba, tenerlo asi, a mi merced, ese hombre que nunca ha sido vencido, que estuviera jadeando asi por mi, me hacia sentir bastante poderosa, podia sentir su duro sexo, yo misma deseaba sentirlo en mi, estaba yo gimiendo a su par cuando el me detuvo,apago la estufa, se dio media vuelta y me levanto fácilmente llevándome a la barra que estaba detrás nuestro, alzo con violencia la camisa que yo traía puesta y me volvió a hacer suya, todo esto fue tan rápido que yo solo acerté a envolverlo con mis pies y brazos comenzando a gemir como desesperada al sentir su posesion, me movia con el, quería que sintiera lo mismo que yo, quería escucharlo gritar como yo, Deuce no es tan des inhibido y aun no lo he escuchado gritar mas algún dia se que lo lograre, obviamente me volvió a vencer, llegue al extasis en sus brazos, gozándolo deliciosamente, mientras escuchaba sus latidos de su corazon y como jadeaba intensamente

-como me fascina que me hagas el amor!-dije en su oido agitada mordiendolo

El solo sonreia recuperandose

-no vuelvas a hacer eso-decia con picardia-o volvere a poseerte en donde estemos!

-en verdad?-me rei yo besandolo-aun en la escuela?

-aun en el maldito salon de clases lo haria-me confeso mordiendo mis labios

-eso quisiera verlo-le mire provocandolo

-eres peligrosa,niña-me sonrio de manera sexy quitando mi camisa-

Volvio a hacerme el amor en el mismo lugar, nada se compara con tenerlo dentro de mi, besandome,mordiendome y recorriendo mi cuerpo,fue un magnifico domingo, me llevo a casa a las doce como me lo prometio, habiamos pasado el dia amandonos sin parar, me hubiera gustado tanto pasar la noche con el mas aun tenia que llegar a casa, Radames ya se habia ido y aunque recibi un regaño de parte de mama por llegar tan tarde,honestamente,no me importo,habia sido un dia perfecto, mas me senti triste al llegar a mi cama y no tenerlo conmigo,mi cuerpo reclamaba el suyo y solo suspire deseando,que muy pronto pudieramos ya vivir juntos como lo que eramos: marido y mujer.

**Hola! Feliz año nuevo! Quise iniciar el año de manera muy sexy y hot**

**Para que toooodo el año nos vaya asi *~* ooh si! Deucey! *¬***

**Ejem ok ya XD me emociono con el!**

**Cumplo lo prometido! 3 capitulos de D&C**

**Espero les gusten**

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**Si no me dejan comentarios…**

**¬¬ me enojare y ya no subiré ni uno mas**

**Ni uno! :l**

**Jaajaaa! Soy muy malosa**

**Lamento si ofendo a alguien, pido disculpas**

**Y feliz año 2013!**

**REY KON**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fic perdido correspondiente a la historia de "YOUR LOVE"**

Fuimos la mejor banda que se presento en el festival de la escuela, yo sabia que hariamos un gran papel, mi madre nos hizo un convivio en el lounge de uno de nuestros restaurants, asi que decidimos ir a festejar alla, comenzamos a guardar todo, por desgracia, aun no tengo auto propio y la camioneta que Maddie me prestaba, era bastante espaciosa para eso, antes de ir a cenar queria ir a darme un ducha , y Cleo acepto ir conmigo a casa para esperarme e ir despues al convite, mientras terminaba de cargar todo, Operetta tuvo la mala idea de acercarse a felicitarme, cosa que no agrado mucho a mi novia mas no habia dicho ni media palabra, ya mis amigos se habian ido, y solo quedabamos ella y yo

-te falta mucho?-pedia Cleo con fastidio

-ya casi bebe-decia yo acomodandolo todo en la camioneta

-tengo hambre!-me reclamaba molesta

-ya lo se, debiste haberte ido con Clawd- sugeri yo

-en su carro? pfff, ni lo sueñes! Parece una fabrica de smog!-

-bueno, si tienes tanta hambre, pudiste adelantarte-dije yo sin pensar

Ella me miro

-acaso no querias que estuviera aqui?-pregunto en tono molesto

"Aah ya va a empezar"-pense yo

-no es eso-dije mirandola

-seguro?-me devolvio ella

-a que viene tu pregunta?-respondi-sabes que me gusta tenerte aqui

-mmm, lo dudo-dijo ella volteando la mirada

Iba yo a responderle cuando un grupo de chicas se me acerco a pedirme una foto, yo no supe que contestar cuando 3 de ellas, me estaban ya abrazando y besando, Cleo se alejo un poco y yo solo medio sonrei para la camara, sabia que estaba en serios problemas, Operetta se acercaba a mi novia

-ten , se le olvido esto a Deuce-le dijo llevando el tahali de mi guitarra-

-ok-contesto ella tomandolo desganada y caminando hacia el lado del copiloto

Operetta sonreia al ver como otras chicas se habian unido a las primeras, quienes me saludaban de beso y me hablaban sin parar

-tu novio si que tiene admiradoras-le dijo a mi mujer

Cleo solo me miro de mala gana y volvio la cara

-si...asi es

-debes estar orgullosa de el!

-yo solo tengo hambre-contesto Cleo con fastidio

-vamos...apoyalo...a el le gustaria que compartieras sus triunfos..

Mi esposa si de por si estaba molesta, con esto se enojo mas

-siempre lo apoyo!

-con ponerte celosa, no lo ayudas

-no me des consejos!-le contesto

-hey-interrumpi yo-nos vamos?

La mirada que me dedico me hizo comprender de inmediato, que habia cometido un graaaave error

-puedo irme sola-me contesto

-ya nos vamos-recalque

Ella solo entro a la camioneta y cerro con fuerza la puerta

Operetta sonrio con cierto desprecio acercandose a mi

-gracias por todo Deucey, se que siempre puedo contar contigo

Y me dio un beso bastante largo en la mejilla, que no supe como tomar, me senti bastante cohibido, sabia que Cleo estaba mirandome asi que solo dije bastante sonrojado

-de nada... Nos vemos y gracias

- a ti!-me contesto sonriendome

Entre a la unidad y creo que ni en Siberia sentia tanto frio como el que estaba adentro de mi camioneta con Cleo ahi, estaba con su iphone de seguro en el face, ignorandome

-ponte el cinturon-pedi yo mirandola

Ella obedecio sin decirme nada

Yo vire los ojos, no me gustaba que se portara asi, sabia lo que la amaba y los celos tan extremos no indicaban que confiaba en mi, arranque la camioneta y salimos del lugar, preferi no encender la radio ni poner musica, sabia que estaba de mal humor, en un semaforo en alto, quise tomar su mano y ella la quito con desden

-estas enojada?-pregunte de manera estupida

Ella me miro y con la misma se volteo

-eso es un claro si-dije con sarcasmo

-llevame al restaurant-pidio ella

-esta del otro lado de la ciudad, deja voy a casa, para que la servidumbre descargue esto, me baño rapido y nos vamos ok?-repeti de nuevo nuestros planes

-tengo hambre-volvio a recordarme

-comes algo en casa-le dije yo

Ella solo posaba su real mano en su bello rostro con fastidio

-Cleo...no te pongas asi-pedi yo manejando

Mi novia seguia sin hablarme

-yo te amo-continue-portandote de esa manera solo me dice que no confias en mi y que no tengo tu apoyo

-te apoyo en todo-me contesto furiosa

-no!claro que no ,que me tome una foto con chicas o que Operetta me salude no indica que no te ame...yo tuve que soportar que te mirara Radames en el concurso y no solo el! Muchos hombres te fotografiaron

-ja!-dijo ella con desden-y tu aun tienes eso en la cabeza!eso no es apoyarme, es recordarme cada que puedes lo que te molesto que concursara

Punto para ella-pense-tenia razon, bufe furioso, no me gustaba perder

-como quieras-dije molesto y preferi ya no hablar mas

Llegamos al edificio y al llegar al estacionamiento pedi a mi servidumbre que descargaran todo y lo llevaran a su lugar,ambos fuimos a mi habitacion mientras Cleo se sentaba furiosa en mi cama

-quieres que pida algo para ti?-le pregunte al fin

-no-dijo ella volteandome la cara y cruzandose de brazos

Yo suspire molesto, quite mi camisa y empece a buscar lo que pensaba ponerme para ir a cenar, creanme por favor cuando les digo que no tenia pensado nada sexual con la actitud de Cleo asi, estaba en mi closet cuando escuche que bajaba el zipper de sus botas, voltee a mirarla y vi con sorpresa como mi mujer empezaba a quitarse la ropa muy lentamente,se descalzo de manera muy sensual, quitaba su chamarra muy despacio, dejando ver su linda y coqueta blusa la cual quito lentamente dejando ver su hermosa lenceria negra, esa que sabe me fascina,yo estaba atonito, y mas cuando bajo sus jeans dejando ver ese cuerpo que siempre poblaba mis sueños , no sabia ni que hacer, ella me miro aun furiosa y se encamino hacia el baño y yo la segui como idiotizado, tomo una toalla y termino de desnudarse, de manera muy provocativa delate de mi

-puedo tomar una ducha antes?-me pregunto mirandome

Yo solo asenti sin decir nada, me tenia hechizado

Ella abrio el cancel de la ducha y comenzo el agua a mojar su cuerpo, jamas, jamas he visto en mi vida, algo mas sensual, erotico y perfecto como ver el agua recorrer la figura de mi niña, fui hacia ella importandome poco que aun trajera mis jeans y me acerque,mi esposa me miro con sus ojos de hechizera y me sonrio con malicia, quise besarla y se retiro, volvi a buscar sus labios y volvio a rechazarme, la mire extrañado,cuando ella me pidio:

-hazme el amor

Solo recuerdo que toque su piel y ahi me perdi, sus manos me quitaban la ropa mientras el agua caliente mojaba nuestros cuerpos, comence a besar su cuello despacio,maldita sea, pense, traigo los lentes!decidi ser muy cuidadoso, no queria lastimarla, mis manos recorrian ya su perfecto cuerpo y la escuche jadear, baje mi lengua por entre sus pechos mientras ella me abrazaba, continue mi recorrido hacia abajo mientras sus uñas me rasgaban sensuamente, gimio con fuerza al sentir mi boca deleitarse con su feminidad, gemia mi nombre una y otra vez, mientras acariciaba sus piernas, el agua sobre nosotros producia un escalofrio intenso mientras yo continuaba mi labor, disfrutandolo al maximo, amo hacerle el amor de todas las maneras posibles, me gusta recorrerla, en toda su extension mientras ella lo disfruta, me excita escucharla gemir mi nombre, me perteneces, pienso con lo poco de raciocinio que me queda, solo a ti te hare el amor toda mi vida,porque no existe mujer alguna que provoque lo que tu haces en mi, llega su orgasmo mientras lo esta gozando con su hermosa sonrisa, la veo endiosado, su cabello mojado y su rostro feliz me hacen adorarla, quiero besarla mas de nuevo se aleja, aun no me perdona, pienso yo algo sentido, beso su cuello mientras me abraza, la tomo de sus hermosas formas y la alzo para poseerla, ella jadea al sentirme dentro y me rodea con sus piernas, la miro fijamente y ella hace lo propio, intento besarla mas de nuevo se aleja sonriendo, queda a centimetros de mi boca y me dice:

-entregame todo de ti

Comienzo a moverme despacio sin dejar de mirarla, me gusta ver su hermosa boca como empieza a agitarse y a gemir ,esos sonidos que recuerdo a solas y me hacen enloquecer, ella mueve sus caderas conmigo mientras busca el jabon con el cual con caricias, comienza a ducharme, gimo con fuerza al sentirlo, sus manos son magicas, lo que hace que mi cuerpo reaccione por si mismo y comienzo a embestirla con mas fuerza, ella comienza a gritar al sentirme, jadea con fuerza a pocos centimetros de mi boca pero aun no me besa, es demasiado erotico sentir su calido aliento en mi que solo quiero devorarla, mas es su juego y si no desea que la bese, no lo intento de nuevo, me duele que me rechaze y todo eso lo convierto en una posesion mas salvaje, sus gritos llenan ahora toda la habitacion y mis jadeos aumentan tambien, que ambos llegamos al mismo tiempo al orgasmo de una forma majestuosa, Cleo esta totalmente sonrojada y su cara se ve extremadamente feliz

-Deucey-dice agitada-eso fue...increible...

Yo no digo ni una sola palabra, aun no me recupero del orgasmo y solo jadeo asintiendo

Ella me mira y sonrie con malicia, la bajo despacio y sale de la ducha mirándome ,yo no se como reaccionar o que espera de mi, cierro la llave y tomo una toalla enredandola en mi cintura mientras ella esta ya en mi cama totalmente desnuda y secando su pelo

-que...que fue eso?-pregunte sorprendido

-hicimos el amor-me contesto con indiferencia

-sin besarnos?-le dije sorprendido

-pense que tenias suficiente con los besos de esas tipas y de Operetta-me contesto con indiferencia-que no crei quisieras los mios

Creo que mi cara de sorpresa la pueden imaginar mejor ustedes mismos

-pero que estas diciendo? Amo tus besos! Me encanta besarte cuando hacemos el amor!-reclame molesto-es parte de lo que te entrego! No me gusta que juegues asi conmigo

Ella me miro con cierta culpa

-es que...

-es que nada!-dije furioso-no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso O te juro que no volvere a tocarte nunca mas!

Obviamente no pensaba hacerlo pero estaba tan enojado que lo dije sin pensar, mas mi esposa si lo creyo y su carita al oirlo se lleno de tristeza, soltandose a llorar, me senti enseguida culpable y mega sorprendido que no sabia ni que hacer al verla llorar de esa manera tan angustiosa

-no mi amor!-pedi yo arrodillandome ante ella-no llores! No lo dije en serio!

Ella continuaba de forma extremadamente triste, me senti el peor de los hombres, jamas me habia pasado esto, hacer llorar a mi mujer despues de haberle hecho el amor, la abrace asustado de haberla lastimado repitiendole cuanto la amaba

-vamos Cleo...tu sabes cuanto te amo, jamas podria dejarte de hacer el amor...eso nunca pasara

-lo...prometes?-me pregunto con cierta inocencia y muy triste

Yo tome su precioso rostro y la mire detenidamente, jamas la habia visto tan fragil

-como podria dejarte de hacer el amor?-le pregunte-mirate... Eres tan perfecta...y te amo tanto!

-es que...no me gusto que ellas te estuvieran acaparando-me confeso llorosa

-tontita-le sonrei-pero si no significan nada para mi!

-y Operetta...

-al diablo Operetta-le dije-tu eres mi vida entera, mi niña, mi diosa y mi esposa-le confese acercandome y besando su nariz-nadie puede reemplazarte ,porque todo lo que hago...lo hago por ti

Ella me sonrio y se acerco besandome timidamente, yo enseguida le respondi, amo sentir esos labios que me aprisionan y me reclaman como suyo, la acoste despacio cuando senti que mis lentes resbalaban,"rayos"pense, ella lo noto y sonriendo me dijo:

-tienes un minuto para cambiartelos

Ni flash pudo haberse movido mas rapido que yo al levantarme, buscar los de contacto y ponermelos en segundos, volviendo a lado de mi mujer quien me besaba posesivamente, subiendose a mi cuerpo, era sublime verla encima mio,la recorri con mis manos mientras la besaba sin parar, me excite enseguida y ella me dejo entrar a su ser, gemi al sentir de nuevo nuestra union, tome sus formas y comenzo a moverse, despacio, subia y bajaba de mi, mientras gemia sin parar, lamia sus labios de manera sensual, y yo solo la veia extasiado, eres mia, le dije una y otra vez, y Cleo me sonreia coquetamente, posaba sus manos en su bello busto recorriendolo de manera erotica que solo hizo prenderme mas, me movi con ella, la jale hacia mi boca y la bese sin cansarme, ella me abrazo e hicimos el amor de manera salvaje, unidos y besandonos sin parar, disfrutando de nuestro orgasmo juntos, de buena gana hubieramos pasado la noche amandonos, mas teniamos que estar en la fiesta que Maddie nos habia organizado, llegamos bastante tarde y yo no deje un solo minuto a solas a mi esposa, la tenia todo el tiempo conmigo, besandola cada 5 minutos y diciendole al oido, que la unica mujer a quien besare, acariciare, a la que le hare el amor y quien voy a tener en mi cama, era solamente a ella.

Al amor de mi vida.

A mi hermosa, Cleo de Nile

**H0LA! Buen domingo, aquí les dejo un nuevo chapter de D&C **

**Pero pooor faaas! Déjenme sus opiniones de que les parecio**

**-_- oh ya no pondré ni uno solo mas!**

**He dicho!**

**Amiga Operetta.. que es ser seca? ._.**

**Es bueno..o malo? D:**

**Jejejee en fin gracias por sus comentarios, les dejo un beso**

**Y espero que me acompañen mañana con el fic de Clawd**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Verdad que les gustaría…un D&C semanal?**


	10. Chapter 10

.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Fic perdido correspondiente a antes del fic de "Amores del Ayer" **

Las tardes con frio son taaaan aburridas, y mas con esta maldita agua-nieve que cae desde la mañana, es obvio que con el asunto de Poseidon, Maddie no deje salir a mi niño ni a la esquina! Y yo tampoco deseo que se exponga, pero estar sin el, me molesta demasiado, salgo de mi habitacion y recorro mi mansion en señal de entretenimiento, mi padre sale de su oficina sonriendome

-tengo una junta, preciosa, volvere tarde

-como sea-le digo yo indiferente, mi madre y Nefera estaban en New York, gastando dinero a manos llenas,y o no quise acompañarlas porque eso significaria estar alejada de mi Deuce y no estaba dispuesta a eso

-no saldras,verdad?-pregunto mi padre preocupado

-descuida,el tiempo es pesimo-reclame-saldremos hasta mañana

-bien,Manu te servira la cena cuando quieras, no te desveles hermosa

Me dio un beso y salio, bufe aburrida, esa si que seria una pesima noche,o eso pensaba yo, en eso, mi Iphone sono y yo sonrei, mi marido me mandaba un what'sapp

-Hola hermosa-me escribia

-holaaa bebeee! :l -le conteste

-estas sola?-pregunto

-& aburrida comoo ostraa ´´ -textee

-skype a las 9?-mando el con una carita feliz

-segurooo! ´´ :D -sonrei yo

Eso ya se estaba poniendo interesante, tenia media hora para alistar el ambiente en mi habitacion, corri hasta ella y encendi hermosas velas que hacian ver mi cuarto muy sensual, busque en mi enorme closet algo que me hiciera ver provocativa, aunque todo en mi luce asi! Un hermoso corse color beige con cintas verdes, eran exactamente lo que buscaba, ese color era el favorito de Deucey y le encantaba verme con el, un mini boxer a juego me hacian ver muy sexy, tome mi salto de cama de seda y sali de mi habitacion llamando a Manu

-si mi señora?-me contesto el fiel sirviente desde el primer piso

-no pienso cenar, me encerrare ya en mi habitacion, estoy a dieta

-pero princesa-dijo el hombre preocupado-a su padre le disgusta que haga regimen

-no me importa, estoy cansada y vere peliculas, buenas noches

-si le da hambre, solo llameme y le subire lo que quiera-respondio el hombre haciendo una reverencia

-de acuerdo, pero descuida, yo misma buscare algo si me apetece

-que sus hermosas manos no toquen una sola pieza de la cocina es mi deber, mi señora, para eso estoy

Le sonrei al buen Manu, siempre cuidando de mi

-de acuerdo, te llamare si deseo algo

-estare al pendiente-me regreso el hombre el gesto

Volvi a encerrarme, cuidando de poner el picaporte, eran ya las 9,tome mi laptop y me sente en mi cama, abriendo un poco mi bata para que mi marido notara el corse

A la hora en punto, me conecte, el estaba ya esperandome, se veia guapisimo con una dry fit negra, una gorra verde olivo que la estaba usando hacia atras, y unos lentes increibles ray ban, le sonrei mirandole, mi esposo es un monumento de hombre

-hola preciosa-me saludo coqueto

- a donde tan guapo?-pregunte alzando una ceja desconfiada

-sali con Maddie de compras-

-y no pudiste venir a verme?-le reclame

-quise ir, pero ella no solto las llaves de la camioneta, de hecho fuimos a una concesionaria a ver autos, ninguno me convencio, mañana iremos a otra agencia, quiero una lobo

-es una camioneta muy grande!-dije con fastidio-y no son tan comodas

-tiene doble cabina-sonrio el con picardia-creeme amor, ya la vi y puede ser bastante funcional

Rei con lo que decia

-en que cosas piensas!-le regañe

-yo pienso en todo preciosa y mas en nuestra comodidad, ya he decidido que si no es una lobo, sera una Liberty negra

-me dejaras manejarla?-pregunte curiosa de saber que tanto apreciaba su nueva adquisicion mas que a mi

-seguro amor, te dare un duplicado igual que con mis otros autos, sabes que lo mio es tuyo

Sonrei al saber, que siempre soy yo, su mas preciado tesoro

-eres lindo! Me gustan tus lentes

-Maddie me los obsequio-dijo el quitandoselos, era normal en el, usar los de contacto mientras hablabamos por Skype, miraba sus lentes y me los mostro a la camara-te gustan?

-estan increibles, son Ray-Ban?

-yep, aunque me gustaron mas los Nautica que me obsequiaste, estos los use por si se mojaban mucho en la lluvia, aunque mi madre no dejo que me cayera una sola gota, ya la conoces, pense que llevaria la sombrilla playera que tiene en la terraza

Rei con sus ocurrencias, Deucey suele ser muy sarcastico cuando quiere

-exageras!-dije feliz

-algo asi, dime, ya cenaste?

-no, estoy a dieta

El me miro incredulo

-no me gustan las mujeres tan delgadas

-ah no?-pregunte algo celosa-en general o..

Mi marido sonrio coqueto

-me refiero a que me gustas tal como eres

-pero generalizaste a muchas mujeres

-a mi solo me enloquece una sola y la estoy viendo en este momento-dijo el mirandome fijamente ruborizandome en extremo-

-eres un coqueto-le dije no pudiendo sostenerle la mirada, la tiene demasiado intensa

-pues entonces no te pongas celosa porque sabes que tu, eres la unica que me excita

-Deucey!-le regañe juguetona- eso dices pero jamas me mandaste las fotos que te pedi

El rio de buena gana

-ah vamos amor!sabes que no luzco tan bien como las que tu me mandaste

-eso no se vale-le reclame-yo queria verte a ti, yo te mande fotos sexies

- y que fotos!-dijo el acercandose mas a la pantalla cruzandose de brazos, si vieran lo delicioso que se ven sus musculos y parte del tatuaje que la manga dejaba mostrar que les aseguro, se enamorarian de el

-que hiciste con ellas?-pregunte divertida

-las tengo justo aqui, en mi pc y en mi lap y en mi net y en el ipad

-que?-dije incrédula-Deuce si alguien las ve

-descuida amor, las tengo bajo mil llaves, bueno…solo la del escritorio las tengo en pantalla,…ellas me acompañan toda la noche

Me sonroje al pensar que tenia mis fotos ahí

-eres un pervertido-sonrei

-demasiado-me regreso el gesto-tu tienes la culpa por ser tan hermosa

-te parezco hermosa?-pregunte con inocencia

-la mas hermosa..por ejemplo…de aquí estoy viendo, cierto corse que estas usando que me encantaría quitarte lentamente

Me movi nerviosa tapándome, ese chico aun me hace sentir apenada

-pense que no lo habias visto-

-bromeas? Lo note desde que te conectaste-mirando hacia mi escote fijamente

-hey..mis ojos están aca arriba-le regañe divertida

El sonrio mordiéndose los labios como un niño que planea una travesura

-sorry-me contesto-me perdi un momento

-y cuando me vas a mandar las tuyas?-insisti-quiero esas fotos sexies sin camisa y solo en boxers

-te propongo algo mejor-sugirio el-hagamos un juego

-que clase de juego?-pregunte yo

-juguemos buscaminas y el que vaya encontrando banderas…se quitara una prenda, que dices?

Sonreí con malicia, eso iba a ser muuuy divertido

-acepto

-ok..dame un momento-

-a donde vas?-pregunte al ver que se levantaba de su asiento,tardo como 5 minutos y volvió

-listo, quería asegurarme de donde estaba Maddie

-en donde esta?-quise saber

-abajo, tiene un invitado a cenar-

-tu próximo papi?-le moleste, Deuce es algo celoso con su madre

-dios…no…espero que no-hizo una mueca de desagrado-es un socio creo yo…no se…no lo conozco, solo me dijo que estaría con el y le dije que yo estaría en mi habitación, que no me molestara, ya cerre con llave-

-tu mami tiene una cita!-canturree yo

El sonrio

-pues…ojala y asi me deja en paz un rato-

-te molesta! Acéptalo-

-es raro ver a Maddie con alguien…no se...no lo he pensado…de hecho solo se que vino a cenar por negocios...pero…jamas se me ocurriría que ella este saliendo con alguien, que horror!en fin…dejemos a mi madre a un lado y comencemos, te parece?

-de acuerdo-me anime-me pasas el link?

-claro-contesto el pasándomelo y yo cargue el juego, Deucey estaba muy serio y me arrepentí de haber sacado el tema de su mama a relucir

-Deuce…solo es un amigo

-eh?-pregunto

-el tipo que esta cenando con tu madre

-ya lo se…es tu culpa! No debes mencionarle nunca a su madre a un hombre que este excitado! Haces que pierda totalmente la concentración

Rei de buena gana

-ok, ok...lo lamento! Empiezas tu?

-las damas primero-dijo caballerosamente

Comencé el juego y para mi buena fortuna, encontré una banderita

-ja! Y a la primera! Quítate la gorra

El obedecio al momento, se veía muy guapo

-listo, mi turno

Hizo una mueca molesta al no encontrar ni una

-voy yo-dije

La suerte me sonreía porque encontra 3

-ja! Perfecto! Fuera el reloj, la pulsera y la camisa… ítatela lentamente

El rio coqueto y dijo:

-all right

Se quito el hermoso Rolex que le había obsequiado yo, hizo lo mismo con su pulsera de la suerte, esa que tiene una calaverita en ella, y ya libre de eso, comenzó a levantarse lentamente la camiseta, yo lo miraba mordiendo mis labios con deseo, hubiera deseado estar ahí frente a el, saboreando su piel, dejo ver su hermoso torso desnudo y solo la cadena pendia de el, me sonrio alzando una ceja coqueto

-ahora voy yo

Para mi mala fortuna encontró 4 banderas que yo miraba sorprendida

-no es justo!-reclame riéndome

-te dije que era mi turno…los aretes, la cadena y quiero que lances esa bata lejos, deseo ver como te quitas ese corse muy lentamente

Moje mis labios seductoramente, aleje un poco la net para que el tuviera una linda vista de mi, para ser sexy eso nadie me gana, lo mire fijamente mientras me quitaba los aretes lentamente, el no me perdia de vista, despues hice lo mismo con mi cadena que tenia una letra D en oro que el me había regalado y la puse en mi comoda, baje despacio mi bata sin dejar de mirarlo, el me sonreía con dulzura, dejando ver mi ropa, Deuce devoro con la vista mi escote, yo alce la mirada tomando las cintas del corse y le sonreí seductoramente, lo quite poco a poco hasta aflojar el nudo, despacio, fui desabrochando lentamente y pasándolas por los agujeros para que mirara todo el proceso, lo estaba haciendo solo por el, la prenda se abrió y dejo ver el brassiere que llevaba abajo, me deshice de mi corse mirándolo traviesamente

-joder!-dijo el emocionado-esto se esta poniendo interesante!

-asi querias tenerme?-pregunte cruzándome de brazos

-mi amor! Quisiera tenerte aquí…

Debo aceptar que yo también deseaba lo mismo

-bien…continuamos?-pregunte seductoramente

-claro!-contesto el emocionado

En un buen rato, no aparecieron las odiosas banderitas hasta que al fin, salieron 3 para mi

-si!-grite feliz-perfecto, fuera tenis, calcetas, y jeans!

-no traigo tenis, traigo botas-sonrio el

-bien, fuera las Red Wings entonces-pedi

El hizo una señal afirmativa, se agacho a hacer lo propio, despues se incorporo y abrió sus jeans dejando ver unos sexies boxers color negro

-wow-le mire endiosada, su masculinidad lucia perfecta-te ves guapo amor

-gracias! Soy tu stripper de cabecera-bromeo el

-no te sientes!-le pedi al ver que iba a hacerlo

-por?-pregunto extrañado

-podrias…tomarte un par de fotos?-le pedi coqueta

-asi?-pregunto

-te ves como un jodido modelo de Calvin Klein, Deuce! Creeme, asi quiero una foto tuya

El rio de buena gana

-vale…

Tomo su iphone y se tomo una foto mandándomela por What´s app, me llego enseguida, la mire en mi teléfono y era como si lo tuviera conmigo, podía imaginarme el calor de su piel

-te ves guapísimo!-le dije enamorada

El se sonrojo al extremo

-que pena-confeso-no se la muestres a nadie

-por supuesto que no!-dije feliz-es mia y le dare un buen uso

-y que uso le daras?-me pregunto cruzándose de brazos frente a la pantalla de la pc

-son cosas de mujeres-dije yo

-en verdad? Puedo decirte lo que yo hago con las tuyas

Me acerque con curiosidad

-dimelo

-tu dimelo primero-me pregunto seductor

-bien..pienso usar tu foto…para recordar nuestros momentos a solas-le conteste en un suave susurro que lo hizo mirarme embobado

-en serio haras eso?

-asi es-continue yo lamiendo mis labios-puedo no se…poner velas como ahora, un poco de música suave, mirar tu foto y recordar la forma en que me posees…recordare tus manos recorriéndome y quizás me haga sentir bien un poco a mi misma

Creo que pasaron como 5 minutos que mi esposo no dijo ni media palabra que de repente dijo mega urgido

-ahora vengo!

-a donde vas?-pregunte extrañada

-necesito un momento a solas!-dijo bastante necesitado

-Ay Deuce!quedate aquí!-le pedi ya sabiendo que es lo que iba a hacer

-no!como crees!

-amor...soy tu esposa-le reclame

-ya lo se!pero hay cosas que los hombres deben hacer a solas-me dijo mega preocupado

Suspire virando los ojos

-fine! Go-le permiti y el desaparecio de la pantalla, mi amor en verdad conozco y se la manera en como se excita, y el pobrecito en verdad necesita sus minutos a solas para "liberar esa tension", sonreí porque se como lo estaba torturando, amo provocarlo mas se que para un hombre es doloroso contenerse, mire la foto y lo admire, su bien formado cuerpo era una obra de arte, cada musculo era perfecto, sus piernas fuertes y ese trasero tan delicioso que llena tan bien sus jeans, que mis hormonas comenzaron a despertar, también me sentía bastante excitada, tenerlo frente a mi y recordar nuestros momentos juntos, era lo mas increíble de toda mi vida, me recosté un poco aun mirando la foto, nunca crei enamorame tanto de ese hombre como lo estaba, cerre los ojos y pensé…las miles de veces que me había poseido, la forma en como sus ojos me miran…deseando quitar mi ropa y encontrar mi piel, cuando su lengua comienza a saborear mi cuerpo, como siento su peso encima mio..que lo acepto, comencé a hacerme el amor, a jadear,a querer sentirlo conmigo, a excitarme con su solo recuerdo, con sus besos, su piel…su hombría fundirse conmigo, abri mis ojos ya sumida en mi propios recuerdos eróticos, cuando vi que el estaba mirándome sonriéndome, gemi al verlo, solo quería llegar a termino, el se acerco mas a la pantalla observándome, no dijo una sola palabra, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, y se lo que estaba pensando, lo mismo que yo.

"Te amo".

Lo supe enseguida, porque ahora descifro cada detalle en su rostro, nuestras mentes ya son una, continue gimiendo sin dejar de observarlo, casi podía sentir sus embistes, los sensuales movimientos de mi esposo, sus jadeos en mi oído, el crujir de la cama y todos esos sonidos que amo recordar noche a noche, que llenan mi mente de fantasias y deseando ya poder vivir juntos y no separarnos nunca mas….lo amo… aunque mas de uno piense que no lo merezco, que soy demasiado odiosa para tenerlo conmigo, yo solo se…que el es mi otra mitad, que es el hombre que elegi para el resto de mi vida y que se… jamas me dejara sola, llegue al extasis al fin, no tan delicioso como los que mi esposo me hace sentir, mas el verlo ahí frente a mi, era un gran consuelo, sentía que mi rostro estaba sonrojado,mi cabello revuelto y mi lencería estaba a punto de dejar salir mi busto,que de repente sentí una gran vergüenza de que el me hubiera visto, recupere el aliento e iba a regañarlo cuando el me dijo:

-eres...la mujer mas hermosa que han visto mis ojos-

En un tono de voz muy dulce y enamorado, que yo sonreí y baje mi mirada apenada

-lo siento-dije yo

-porque?-pregunto el sorprendido

-tu no pudiste hacer lo mismo frente a mi y yo si-dije algo sentida

-las mujeres cuando lo hacen se ven divinas…no tienes idea de lo que pasa por la mente de un hombre cuando ve a una mujer sumida en su erotismo…me has enamorado mas si se puede amor..

Sonreí nuevamente mirándolo, ni idea tenia de cuanto lo adoraba

-tu me provocaste

-y tu me provocas a mi,tus fotos lo hacen cada que las miro

-mira tu lo que has hecho-le "regañe"-ahora tendras mañana que hacerme el amor..dos veces

-lo hare hasta tres-me sonrio feliz-cielos amor…me has dado el mejor regalo de mi vida…con esto tengo para morir feliz

-Deucey!-dije molesta

-es que eres mi fantasia hecha realidad

Me recosté mirándolo severa

-bien…mas te vale que mañana me hagas tu..mi fantasia a mi

-y cual es?

-te lo digo mañana-dije con malicia

-de acuerdo-sonrio el-

-dime…te quedaras conectado hasta que me duerma?-

Mi esposo me miro con amor

-yo velare tus sueños siempre…

-lo pometes?-suelo preguntarle de esa forma , sin pronunciar la r

-lo pometo-contesto el

Suspire enamorada sin dejar de observarlo, solo desearía despertar y tenerlo a mi lado, en nuestro hogar, con nuestros hijos alrededor nuestro, mas el futuro aun esta lejos y se que pasaremos muchas cosas aun..antes de llegar a ser…la familia que deseamos..y me quede dormida pensando y mirando…al hombre que se había robado mi corazón..mi alma y mi vida entera..

**Holaa! Sorpresa, subi el D&C el dia de hoy**

**:p espero que les haya gustado y no les haya parecido algo atrevido**

**Si es asi, mis disculpas, aun no pretendo subir un D&C semanal, no porque no quiera, es que tengo mucha tarea, pero en cuanto tenga tiempo e inspiración, con mucho gusto las complaceré **

**Y LO ACEPTOOO, soy muy pervertida con el cuerpo del griego jajajajaja *-* siempre he pensado que son los mas atractivos del mundo, ellos y los italianos *¬* oooh yeaaah!**

**Pero déjenme comentarios! Que luego me llegan muy pocos y eso como que no me anima a seguir subiendo esta clase de fics :p asi que, si yo hago un esfuerzo por escribirlos, ustedes, déjenme un comentario, de acuerdo?**

**Un mega beso**

**Nos vemos mañana!**

**REY KON**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fic perdido de la historia de "Crepusculo"**

Siempre solemos meternos en lios, mas esta vez, el que Clawd este bajo ese estúpido hechizo y quiera hacer suya a la fuerza a la mujer que amo es algo que en verdad, me pone furioso, es muy alto y fuerte y siendo un licántropo con sus poderes mas desarrollados por el embrujo que Lala le ocasiono, no esta demás las medidas que tomamos de convertir la mansión De Nile, en un fuerte.

Mis amigos estaban vigilando el exterior cuando baje con mi novia al sotano, Ram de Nile tenia inumerables artefactos que había encontrado en excavaciones y entre ellas algunas cadenas y modelos de tortura, aquello parecía un museo del terror, justo lo que necesitábamos para poder controlar a Clawd.

-tu padre si que tiene un buen decorador de interiores-me burle cuando mi novia encendio la luz del lugar

-deja tu sarcasmo,Deucey-me pidió ella-aquí podemos encontrar cadenas, todo esta en perfecto estado, Papá siempre manda a restauración todo lo que encuentra

Y en efecto, aquello estaba impecable

-que es eso?-pregunte señalando un extraño aparato con poderosas cadenas colgando de un madero con grilletes que lucia extremadamente resistente

-con ella encadenaban a los gladiadores que no deseaban luchar, según me cuenta mi padre, mi madre casi no deja que Nefera y yo bajemos a este sitio

-porque no?-pregunte

-ya la conoces, no esta muy de acuerdo en las cosas que Papá guarda en casa, como extraños conjuros egipcios y cosas asi, nos mantiene alejadas de todo aunque Nefera pocas veces obedece y a mi honestamente, me gusta conocer del trabajo de mi padre, creo que es interesante

Le sonreí a mi chica, sabia bien que sus padres no se llevaban muy bien, Ram era un hombre demasiado demandante y pocas veces escuchaba a su mujer, era un tema que Cleo preferia evitar

Me acerque al extraño artefacto, comprobando que era bastante seguro, bien podría atar a Clawd en ese sitio hasta que Cupid nos trajera el antídoto, el problema iba a consistir en llevarlo ahí, quite mis lentes y lo mire mas de cerca, me había puesto lo de contacto en casa, ya que no quería un estorbo por si necesitaba pelear, comprobé que en realidad, eran bastante resistentes.

-esto puede servir-le dije a mi esposa

-aquí hay de todo-sonrio ella- a veces creo que mi padre en efecto siente fascinación por el masoquismo

-preguntale a tu mamá si la ha traido aqui–dije con burla

Ella me dio un manotazo jugueton.

-Deucey! Respeta a mi madre!

-tu siempre te burlas de la mia- sonreí

-ella se lo merece, mamá te aprecia demasiado y piensa que eres muy guapo

-en serio?-le pregunte coqueto acercándome a ella

-claro…siempre lo menciona

-tengo suerte con las mujeres De Nile- sonrei abrazándola

-solo debes tener suerte conmigo-me regaño mi novia

Le regale un dulce beso, envolviendo su cintura y atrayéndola, cuando no usa zapatos de tacon tan alto, es tan pequeña y tan frágil, que solo deseo tenerla conmigo asi, muy cerca de mi cuerpo, sintiendo como su corazón late rápidamente con el simple hecho que la toque, me gusta provocar eso en ella

-te amo-me dijo en voz muy baja

-y yo a ti-le regrese en el mismo tono-no tengas miedo…nada va a pasarte

-Deucey es que…

-Clawd no va a dañarte-le prometi-no dejare que se acerque a ti…

-no temo por mi-dijo mirándome-si no por ti… si te lastima

-no va sucederme nada, de acuerdo?-acariciaba su rostro como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase- jamas dejare que nadie te dañe Cleo…aun con mi vida, voy a protegerte

-no digas eso!-me abrazo con fuerza asustada y parándose de puntas para alcanzar mi cuello- no podría vivir sin ti Deuce! Simplemente no podría

Yo sonreí sosteniéndola con fuerza, si ella llegara a faltar en mi vida…yo sabia bien que moriría, bese su mejilla con dulzura, aspire su perfume, despacio…quería grabarlo dentro de mi alma y mis pensamientos, ella me miro fijamente a los ojos, con ese azul que no he visto en ninguna otra mujer, sin una gota de maquillaje en su cara..y aun asi pienso…Dios…que hermosa es…acaricio su nariz con la mia, mientras veo como abre sus lindos labios mirando los mios, pidiéndome un beso, le obedezco al instante, uno pequeño deposito en su boca, seguido de dos mas, sus manos están ya en mi rostro acariciándome lentamente, siento como me invade, su suave lengua esta enlazándose con la mia, recorriéndola despacio, mis hormonas reaccionan al sentirlo, me besa mas intensamente y siento como sus brazos se entrelazan detrás de mi cuello, tomo sus caderas y volteo su hermoso cuerpo, llevándola hacia la pared, en donde se encontraban las cadenas que utilizaríamos para nuestro amigo, rompemos el beso por falta de aire, ella aspira con fuerza mirándome, yo quiero devorarla con la vista, de nuevo se cuelga de mi cuello y me vuelve a besar de manera desesperada, la envuelvo posesivo mientras mis manos ya están en su trasero, atrayéndolo con fuerza hacia mi y alzándola con facilidad, sigo besándola sin parar, tratando de invadir su interior, amo cuando la pasión llega a mi mujer y la siento besarme con fiereza incluso mordiendo mis labios, hago lo mismo con los suyos, esa boca es mia, solo yo puedo morderla de esa manera, comienza a respirar agitada, mirándome

-amigos...arriba-solo dice jadeando-

-no bajaran-asegure

-pero..

-cerre la puerta-le dije yo

Ella me mira, asiente y vuelve a besarme, acaricio su formas mientras ella alza sus torneadas piernas aprisionándome, la beso con desesperación, solo deseo poseerla, mi cuerpo lo exige, ella lo sabe y sonríe maliciosa

-no me digas que todas estas cadenas, despertaron tu lado masoquista?-me pregunta mordiendo sus labios provocándome

-mas o menos-conteste alzando una ceja pensando en un perverso juego

-que planeas?-dijo mi chica mirándome con picardía

Por respuesta volvi a besarla, la baje despacio, ella posaba sus manos sobre mi pecho mientras lo hacia, tome la orilla de su ajustada playera y la fui alzando hasta quitársela, dejando solo su bra, ella hizo su cabello hacia atrás provocándome y recargándose en la pared en actitud sensual, desabrocho su short y alzándome una ceja me reto a quitárselo, sin dejar de mirarla, me encuclille y abri el zipper, bajándolo muy despacio, mi novia me miraba sonriéndome mientras lo dejaba lejos, bese una de sus rodillas, ese color de piel de Cleo me enloquece, es de un hermoso dorado seductor, y con la luz del sotano, se veía como una hermosa diosa egipcia, me levante y la bese sin cerrar los ojos, ella hizo lo mismo, tome uno de los grilletes y lo acerque, tome una de las manos de mi mujer y ella mirándome extrañada, dejo que lo colocara, podía sacar y meter su mano sin problema, era muy grande y la muñeca de mi esposa es pequeña, hice lo mismo con la mano derecha dejándola con ambos brazos "atrapados" le sonreí y dije

-eres mia

-acaso sere tu esclava?-me sonrio divertida

-no…simplemente..que eres MIA -le declare…No importa cuantos hombres te deseen Cleo, siempre sere yo, el único que te reclame, porque me perteneces, es algo asi-dije mostrándole en un gesto en donde estaba- te tengo atada con cadenas inexistentes, con grilletes de las cuales te puedes zafar e ir cuando quieras,…mas mi amor…es lo que realmente te mantiene a mi lado…que te tiene prisionera a mi…y espero que sea para siempre

Mi esposa me regalo una hermosa sonrisa

-asi será, Deucey…

Sin zafarse de los grilletes , dio un paso hacia mi besándome con intensidad, yo la tome por la cintura acariciando su espalda, con dulzura la coloque en la pared, mordiéndome los labios y mirándola como si planeara una travesura, y algo asi tenia en mente, bese sus labios en un corto beso, despues uno mas sin profundizarlo, de ahí baje recorriéndola con mi lengua despacio, por su mentón,…hacia su cuello, como si en mi mente hubiese trazado ya un camino hacia las zonas que mas excitaban a mi mujer, ella cerro los ojos sintiendo mis caricias, su hermosa boca se abria en pequeños jadeos al llegar yo hacia la comisura de su escote, su bra era un hermoso strapple el cual me detuve en saborear los bien formados pechos de mi esposa, recorriéndoles con suavidad, sintiendo la agitación de ella, desabroche su prenda quitándola lentamente dejando a mi vista, el maravilloso tesoro que escondia, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, baje hacia sus rosados botones los cuales saboree, sentí en mi boca como se endurecían con los gemidos de mi niña que ya eran mas fuertes, mientras que tocaba el otro con mis manos sintiéndolos duros entre mis dedos, la misma atención recibió el segundo, tome todo el tiempo posible para que ella gozara, y lo estaba haciendo ya que sentía como se retorcia de placer, gimiendo mi nombre, con los labios muy rojos y sonrojada

-amo que hagas eso-dijo agitada

Yo continue mi camino despues de haberme saciado de su busto, baje por su plano abdomen, solo tenia una frontera mas que cruzar, mis manos de su pecho, bajaron lentamente recorriendo sus líneas, hasta llegar a su prenda intima y quitándosela en mi camino hacia sus piernas, dejándola expuesta, bese su pelvis con veneración, cortos y posesivos besos le dejaban en claro…quien era su único dueño, llegue al fin a mi destino, su bella intimidad, en donde la hice mia muy a mi manera, ella inundo el lugar con sus gritos, que quizás no sepa, me excitan demasiado, llego su orgasmo dejándola como una hermosa esclava agotada, me miro aun jalando aire diciéndome

-eres el mejor!-

Sonreí tomándola de su bello trasero alzándola hacia mi, mordio mis labios exigiendo que la besara, lo hice intensamente , aun sobre mis labios me mando: "hazme el amor…ahora" la recosté en la pared, sosteniéndola con una sola mano mientras que con la otra, abria mis jeans, siempre me quejo con mi madre de que no puedo cargar varias cosas a la vez cuando vamos de compras, pero en este caso, la coordinación…se me dio bastante bien, la posei con algo de fiereza, mi propia excitación me dolia y necesitaba liberarla, comencé moviéndome sosteniéndola y haciendo que se moviera a mi ritmo, ella me miraba jadeando y lamiendo mi boca, nuestros gemidos se mezclaron, al hacerlo con mas fuerza, ella se ayudaba de las cadenas que la sostenia, en un sonido bastante erotico, sus gritos fueron mas fuertes, yo mordí mis labios para no hacer lo mismo, no me gusta, me contengo aun ante ella, porque no quiero verme débil…Cleo es mi punto vulnerable y sabe como ponerme a sus pies, mas no en la intimidad, aun quiero tener una imagen fuerte ante ella, es muy difícil lo acepto, sentirla, su calidez, sus movimientos, sus besos, su manera de amar, soy su esclavo sin dudarlo, le entrego todo mi amor en nuestra unión, mas aun no me escuchara gritar…aunque muera por hacerlo.

Sus brazos aun con los grilletes, me sostienen con fuerza mientras continuamos amándonos, llega su orgasmo en un sordo grito, mientras me abraza agotada, segundos despues el mio, zafo a mi mujer de sus cadenas ya que no deseo que se lastime, toma mi rostro y me besa apasionadamente, me jala hacia abajo, la recuesto con delicadeza mientras me quita la camisa

-quiero tenerte ahora!-mando

En un hábil movimiento, se subio a mi cuerpo y nos unio nuevamente, moviéndose de esa manera inocente, salvaje y adorable que solo ella sabe, arañaba mi pecho mientras subia y bajaba de mi, yo jadeaba ruidosamente, verla desnuda y haciéndome el amor, es una imagen que me gusta recordar estando a solas, acaricie su busto, apretándolo y acariciándolo con propiedad, mientras ella continuaba su danza salvaje sobre mi hombría, sus gritos estaban en todo el lugar, era delicioso, mordí mis labios para evitar gritar, mi esposa me miro y acariciaba mi boca con sus manos, creo que deseaba que gritara para ella, jadee con sus caricias y gemi con su forma de amar, mas no le concedi lo que deseaba y llego su orgasmo minutos despues de esta deliciosa tortura, se dejo caer sobre mi y yo la abrace con fuerza

-algun dia..-decia recuperando el aire-gritaras para mi

Yo rei con su comentario

-aun no lo veran tus ojos, preciosa

Ella me miro con malicia contestando:

-no me retes! Que sabes que puedo conseguirlo si lo deseo

Bese su hermosa boca nuevamente

-lo se…eres peligrosa…pero yo también puedo jugar ese juego

Ella paso su lengua por mis labios seductoramente

-voy a vencerte Deuce Gorgon

-ya me venciste…-declare honestamente-mirame donde me tienes

Cleo me beso nuevamente y se recostó acariciando mi pecho, tenia una bella sonrisa en su carita, voltee la mirada hacia un tragaluz que estaba en la pared y vi que la luna empezaba a salir

-debemos ir arriba-dije con pesar…aun no terminaba lo de Clawd

Ella suspiro

-lo se…odio esto, amor…odio hacer el amor y tener que separarnos

Yo bese su frente con devoción

-tambien lo odio…descuida preciosa,…pronto estaremos juntos

Ella suspiro asintiendo, ayude a vestir a mi esposa, siempre lo hago cuando tenemos intimidad, ya que mi madre me dijo una vez que la mujer se enamora de aquel que le ayude a vestirte, despues de hacerle el amor…y no del que solo la desvista para tener sexo.

Y yo quiero que mi princesa sienta, que ella es, lo mas importante en mi vida y que atesoro con mucho amor…nuestros momentos juntos.

Tome su mano, y recogi algunas cadenas que iban a servirme, esa noche iba a pelear con mi mejor amigo por la mujer que amaba, y si eso me costaba mi vida, la daría con gusto, por la niña que escogi por esposa.

**Hola a todos, muy buenas noches, como lo prometi, aquí esta el nuevo D&C , por el comentario numero 100, lo acabo de terminar, aun no lo tenia, surgio en pocas horas, ya que tengo dos mas pero no concuerdan aun en el orden cronológico de mi historia**

**Gracias por apoyarlo tanto, seguire subiendo capítulos mas adelante, no se cada cuando, aun lo estoy analizando, pero espero contar con su presencia, con sus comentarios y mis disculpas si ofendo a alguien**

**Con respecto a la pregunta, la película se descarga en itunes y en youtube esta en ingles, **

**Gracias por su presencia**

**Un beso grande**

**REY KON**


	12. Chapter 12

En verdad, me sentía dolida de que él hubiera pasado, toda la tarde y parte de la noche con Operetta, los celos no me habían dado tregua y aunque lo tenía ante mí, rogando mi perdón, aun me sentía molesta, sé que no hizo nada malo, y más porque ella misma me dijo que solo estuvo hablando de lo mucho que me ama…y es verdad…más este hombre… es solo mío…mío y de nadie más…es mi esposo! Y no quiero verlo con ninguna otra mujer porque me pertenece…a mí y a nadie más…

Como extrañe sus besos el día anterior…esa manera que tiene de arrancar pedazos de mi alma con el simple hecho de que sus labios toquen los míos…lo amo demasiado, siento sus manos en mi cintura y lo primero que hago es alejarlo, se cuáles son sus intenciones

-Deuce…estamos en la escuela-le respondo agitada ya que está besando mi cuello

-y?-contesta como si nada

-no haremos el amor aquí!-dije asustada

El por respuesta, me alza fácilmente

-Deuce!-grito asustada

Delicadamente me lleva hacia el suelo, justo debajo de un gran ventanal

-no te gustan las aventuras preciosa?-me pregunta con su tono de voz seductora

-p..ero no en la escuela-dije mega nerviosa-si nos descubren…nos expulsaran!

-no lo harán, tocaron ya para entrar a la siguiente clase y este salón no se ocupa, además…nos encerré

-pero..-volví a replicar

Por respuesta, el me besa intensamente, yo le respondo dócil, solo quiero tenerlo para mi…hacerle saber que es solo mío

-déjame hacerte el amor-me pide de forma suave en mi oído

Mi piel se eriza al escucharlo , no sé qué contestarle, no por rechazarlo, sino porque me sentía extasiada con sus besos y caricias. El comienza a desabotonar mi blusa mientras sigue besándome, llega a la comisura de mi pecho, comienzo a gemir despacio y solo acierto a decirle:

-ok..

Sus manos estaban ya recorriendo mis muslos, suavemente, me recuesta poco a poco en el suelo con su cuerpo sobre mí, esparce mi cabellera con suavidad mirándome, quita sus lentes y me observa fijamente

-jamás dudes de mi…nunca podría traicionarte con nadie

-eso no lo sé-digo yo aún dolida-

-Cleo…-me dice con firmeza- tu eres **MI **prioridad…me duele que no lo creas

-y a mí me duele que me hagas dudar-le regrese- sabes cómo me sentí anoche?-le reclame cada una de las lágrimas que le llore

-yo lo sé-dijo bajando la mirada-pero solo tú eres mi vida., ningún amigo o amiga vale más que tu…eso quiero que siempre lo sepas…y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso, preciosa!

Yo suspire abrazándolo

-no vuelvas a irte de nuevo con nadie más…por favor-pedí asustada

El me sonrió besándome

-yo volvería a ti una y otra vez

-no lo sabes con exactitud-dije reclamándole

-hay 3 cosas de las que estoy totalmente seguro:

Uno: que me enamore de ti en cuanto te vi

Dos: que tendremos la familia que siempre hemos soñado

Y tres…que no existe…ni existirá mujer alguna… que me excite como tú lo haces…porque amo…hacerte el amor y amo que seas mi esposa

Y me regalo un intenso beso el cual respondí con fervor, no me importo que estaba en la escuela, quería sentir a mi marido poseerme, que comencé a quitarle su camiseta, quería verlo, quería tocarlo y si la directora nos encontraba, perfecto! No me importaba! Él estaba ya degustando mi piel, su lengua me recorría deseosa mientras iba abriendo mi bra junto con la blusa, gemí al sentirlo degustar mi busto, que solo acerté a abrir sus jeans y acariciar su hombría, Comencé a gemir mientras sus manos me buscaban, y bajaban mis panties, acariciándome ya con propiedad, arañe su espalda mientras lo hacía, y mordí su oído, quería tenerlo para mi…alzo mi falda con deseo y me jalo hacia él, poseyéndome mientras me miraba, que solo arquee mi espalda al sentirlo dentro, tomo mis piernas y las coloco alrededor de su cintura, se acercó a mi quedando su cara justo encima de mí, jadeaba intensamente

-te extrañe…no tienes idea de cuánto extrañe tenerte a mi lado anoche-me declaro respirando agitado por nuestra unión

Yo solo sonreí mordiendo mis labios

Amo sentirlo tan dentro

Comenzó a moverse despacio, sé que esto es difícil para él, porque sé que desea poseerme con fuerza, más le gusta hacerme sentir cuanto me desea…cuanto soy suya, que comienzo a gemir más fuerte

-Deuce-grito su nombre

El solo me mira, mientras continua haciéndolo con amor…diciéndome con cada embiste, cuanto me ama, toma mis manos y las entrelaza con las de él, siento su argolla así como el siente mi anillo de compromiso, nadie puede separarnos porque ya somos uno, como siempre lo hemos sido, comienza a moverse solo un poco más rápido, se le escapan un par de gemidos sensuales, vamos hermoso, pienso, grita para mí. Mas el aún no se deja, muerde sus labios al sentir que sus quejidos van en aumento así como sus embistes, yo dejo escapar un par de gritos, amo sentir su posesión, comienzo a moverme con él, araño su pecho para provocarlo y el aumenta sus embestidas, lo tomo del cuello para hacerlo más intenso mientras siento como entra y sale de mí, como mis gritos empiezan a llenar el lugar, el jadea con intensidad mientras muerdo sus labios intercalándolo con gemidos fuertes

-no pares-le pido extasiada, esa deliciosa unión es lo más placentero de todas las emociones que he sentido, sus caderas me hechizan, me gusta sentir nuestra entrega a cada momento

El acaricia mi rostro, no deja un solo momento de mirarme, mis quejidos y gritos están ya en cada centímetro del salón, siento que mi orgasmo está cerca, quiero vencerlo esta vez mas de nuevo, esa explosión de placer me inunda y solo abrazo con fuerza a mi marido el cual siento llenarme con su esencia, eres mío, le digo con voz desfallecida en su oído, mas no lo digo en voz de mando o molesta, simplemente, lo declaro, él se recuesta sobre mi recuperando la respiración diciéndome

-nunca lo dudes

-entonces no me hagas dudar-le pido

El me sonríe y me besa intensamente

-como podría cambiarte si me tienes en tu poder?

Lo abrazo con fuerza besando su rostro con ternura

-de verdad?-le pregunto

-amor… eres mi esposa…Solo ayude a Operetta porque estaba sola en medio de la escuela ya tarde, pudo haberle ocurrido algo y sabes que no me lo hubiese perdonado, además, solo fue porque necesitaba ayuda, le habían robado una canción y necesitaba presentarla en Warner

-pues que se consiga a su propio novio que le ayude, no a mi marido, no quiero verte cerca de él y es la última vez que te lo advierto-amenace-si vuelves a desobedecerme, empezare a salir con otros

Mi esposo me miro sorprendido

-estas bromeando?

-no, y lo sabes

-vamos amor!-pidió asustado

-me conoces y sabes que lo hare…aun con lo mucho que te adoro, volveré a poner de nuevo las mismas reglas entre nosotros como al principio de nuestra relación

El me miro acorralándome con sus brazos

-está bien-dijo obediente aunque se notaba furioso- no dejare que eso pase, no quiero volver a pasar por eso de nuevo y lo sabes, fueron los peores meses de mi vida…

-lo disfrutaste muy bien-le conteste con burla- saliste con muchas en Grecia y aquí con Melody

-pero yo solo quería tenerte para mí-

-me tienes-dije yo-así que no lo eches a perder

Por respuesta, el me beso nuevamente, con intensidad, note enseguida que se estaba excitando nuevamente, lo rodee con mis piernas y pedí:

-hazme el amor…

El solo tomaba mis muslos lentamente y de ahí pasaba a mi intimidad acariciándome delicadamente, yo gemí despacio al sentirlo, bajo a mi cuello, con besos cortos y algunos más apasionados, se saciaba de mi busto de una manera tan erótica que comencé a jadear más fuerte, en verdad conoce mi cuerpo a la perfección, y sabe lo que me gusta, está ya en mi abdomen y con sus labios sobre mi piel declara

-eres mía… y nadie va a tocarte nunca…absolutamente nadie-

Lo dice en un tono celoso y posesivo, que sonrió, que tonto eres niño..como si yo dejaría que otro hombre me recorriera como tú lo haces, me posee de nuevo y comienza a hacerlo con fuerza, se incorpora un poco para ayudarse, es una posición deliciosa ya que lo siento muy adentro que comienzo a gritar con cada embiste, joder! Estamos en la escuela, pienso, si me escuchan gritar nos expulsaran, pero dios! Que delicioso se mueve mi marido! Le gusta enloquecerme de esta manera, me muevo a su ritmo y solo siento como mi corazón late desenfrenadamente, te amo, le grito gozosa y el solo me repite lo mucho que me adora en mi oído que hace estremecerme, siento su posesión y mi orgasmo llega minutos después, dejándome agotada, si supiera como lo extraño…seguramente jamás volvería a dejarme sola, el me abraza acercándome a su cuerpo y tratamos de normalizar nuestros latidos, jalando aire casi al unísono, tomo la mano de mi marido y veo la hora en su reloj

-debemos ir a la próxima clase

-es necesario?-pregunta el con pesar

-por supuesto! O empezaran a buscarnos-le sonreí yo mirándole

-me moveré de aquí, solo si me prometes, que saldremos esta noche y vayamos a un lugar a solas

-lo prometo-le bese nuevamente

Nos acomodamos la ropa y yo medio peine mi cabello, maquillándome para que no notaran que había estado con mi esposo, Deuce se fijó primero si no había nadie en los pasillos y salimos de ahí, ninguna de mis amigas pensó mal, todos tenían la creencia de que habíamos estado solo hablando, y que nos habíamos ya reconciliado de manera inocente.

Esa misma noche, Nefera estaba con un par de amigos en el hall de la casa, yo baje unos momentos antes de que llegara mi marido por mí, honestamente, me veía preciosa, con un vestido azul eléctrico de minifalda y strapple, me había recogido el cabello con una hermosa tiara del mismo color y mis zapatos combinaban a la perfección, en pocas palabras, todo un sueño para cualquier hombre, y los amigos de Nefera no eran la excepción, se me quedaron mirando como idiotas cuando bajaba las escaleras, mientras Manu abría la puerta a mi novio, el cual no tomo nada bien que los compañeros de mi hermana estuvieran ahí

-qué guapa-se atrevió a decirme uno

Deuce volteo a mirarlo furioso, como diciendo : estas bromeando?

Yo le sonreí coqueta y fui hasta mi chico besándole

-nos vamos?-le pregunte

Él no había pasado desapercibido mi sonrisa al guapo extraño, que solo asintió sin decir nada, en eso mi hermana cooperaba para mi causa:

-Niña-me llamaba-necesitamos una acompañante para un rave, te gustaría venir?

Oportunidad de venganza a la vista, sonreí con malicia y dije:

-suena genial! Deuce fue anoche a uno y se divirtió bastante, me encantaría conocerlos

-eh?-preguntaba mi marido asombrado de mis palabras. Los amigos de Nefera se notaban felices, yo mire a mi chico y le dije:

-podemos Salir mañana? Tengo curiosidad por saber que es un Rave, y como tú ya fuiste anoche, te llamo llegando por Skype, te parece?

Mi novio estaba mega atónito, no daba crédito a mis palabras, que enseguida se súper enfureció, tomo mi mano y dijo:

-primero muerto! Tenemos planes, y es hora de irnos!

Y sin más, me saco de la casa, abrió la puerta de la camioneta, me ayudo a subir y nos alejamos lo más rápido posible, yo lo miraba divertida, sabía que lo estaba pasando mal, estaba sin hablarme cuando me anime a hacerlo:

-porque no me dejaste ir?

El continuaba sin decir palabra

-Deuce?-presione

-qué?-contesto el de malas

-porque no dejaste que conociera un Rave?-pregunte de nuevo casi con inocencia

-dime que estas bromeando!-dijo el mirándome colérico

-anoche tu bromeabas?-le regrese mordazmente

-ah vamos, Cleo!

-qué?-

-te he dicho que lo lamento muchas veces!

-y?-dije cruzándome de brazos

-bueno…no quiero que salgas con nadie!

-y porque no?-le pregunte- tu anoche jugaste al héroe con Operetta importándote poco el como yo me sentía, porque yo no puedo hacer lo mismo?

El detuvo la camioneta en un pequeño parque que estaba a pocas cuadras de mi casa, suspiro y me miro

-porque moriría de celos al pensar que estas con otro, ok…lo entiendo…sé que anoche la pasaste mal y lo lamento muchísimo…pero no puedo dejar que salgas con nadie más…eres mi esposa Cleo-

-exacto-le respondí- es así como me siento cuando tú lo haces…más la diferencia es que yo no saldría con nadie, Deuce…solo quería que sintieras lo mismo que yo sentí-

El me miro avergonzado, se acercó a mí y me beso intensamente

-tienes un marido muy estúpido, preciosa-se regañaba-

-el más estúpido de todos-insistí- pero así te adoro y no quiero perderte

-amor-continuo el atrayéndome hacia su regazo- solo tu nombre estaba presente anoche entre ella y yo, solo le recordaba a cada instante, lo mucho que te amo

-y yo te amo a ti-confesé abrazándolo- pero prefiero tenerte conmigo a que a miles de mujeres, les recuerdes que me amas-

Él me sonrió besándome nuevamente, despacio y sin prisa, sus manos recorrían ya mis muslos, sacando gemidos en mí, solo quería perderme en su boca esa noche, ya había decidido despertar a su lado ese amanecer, sin mis padres en la ciudad, era la oportunidad perfecta para ir con mi marido y gozar de su amor toda la noche, nuestras caricias ya estaban subiendo de tono cuando alguien nos tocó el vidrio de la camioneta, asustándonos, era un policía que nos pedía amablemente, que siguiéramos nuestro camino porque estábamos en un parque público, Deuce arranco mientras yo me reía apenada, creo que si el hombre hubiera llegado minutos más tarde, nos hubieran llevado presos por hacer actos indebidos en la calle! Pero…saben qué? No suena nada mal esa idea!

**Hola! Buenas Noches, aquí esta el D&C que forma parte de la historia de **

**Y la ciudad Ardio**

**Espero les guste, lo comenten y contestare tooodas sus preguntas el próximo lunes**

**En el fic de Abbey, llamado "La Rival"**

**Nos vemos!**

**Deuce tiene 17 al igual que Cleo, Nefera tendría unos 21 años, y Radames oscila entre los 38 o 40 años**


	13. Chapter 13

La enorme mansión que ahora nos pertenecia, era en verdad, hermosa, decorada con exquisito gusto, tenia todo lo que podía desear una familia para poder vivir feliz y plena, mas yo no la quería, yo quería algo mas pequeño, mas intimo, algo que mi marido me comprara con su propio esfuerzo, toda mi vida la pase en mansiones enormes y solo deseaba algo mas sencillo para poder criar a nuestros hijos, una casa en donde se sintieran felices de correr y juguetear por todos lados, protegidos por sus padres, mas ahora, debo aceptar, gracias a Poseidon, teníamos un lugar en donde pasar nuestros momentos intimos, solos, sin interrupciones y donde podíamos sentirnos libres de explorar nuestros cuerpos, y amarnos todo el dia, mi esposo había ido por mi temprano, quería pasar el fin de semana a su lado, despues de los terribles días que habíamos tenido, solo deseaba llegar a la nueva casa, y gozar del amor de mi vida, les menti a mis padres diciendo que iria con Clawdeen y Frankie a un retiro y que Deuce me llevaría, ellos me creyeron y prepare mi maleta lista para estar sábado y domingo con el

Mi esposo llego puntual, subi a su camioneta y le bese intensamente, cuando nos separamos dije

-quiero que cambies de auto

El me miro extrañado

-por?

-aquí subiste a Rochelle!-le reclame-quiero que la cambies

El se sonrio bastante sexy

-ah vamos preciosa…hemos pasado también buenos momentos aquí

-no me interesa-le replique- quiero que la cambies….o le pediré a papá que me regale un auto e invertiré las cosas, yo ire por ti y además…

El me abrazo con ternura

-esta bien…-me interrumpio-la cambiare, tienes mi palabra, pero es tonto que tengas celos de ella, jamas pudo llenar tu espacio

-digo lo mismo de Radames…y aun asi lo odias-

-lo detesto-afirmo furioso

-lo ves? Y yo le regrese el vestido-

-aun pienso que debiste quemarlo

-que exagerado eres-rei- y eso que la celosa obsesiva soy yo

-tu eres solo mia y solo yo puedo regalarte ropa para verte con o sin ella-decia manejando y poniendo su mano posesivamente en mis piernas

Lo abrace feliz de volver a tenerlo a mi lado

-D.J. será hermoso , no lo crees?

El semáforo cambiaba a rojo cuando el me beso

-se parecerá tanto a su madre-dijo en un dulce tono mirándome

Yo acaricie su rostro

-te extrañe

-yo también te extrañe…no puedo estar sin tenerte, amor…eres mi niña, a la que jure proteger siempre

Le bese lentamente, sintiendo como su lengua entraba en mi explorándome, los autos estaban ya haciendo sonar el claxon desesperados porque el semáforo había cambiado ya

-aah! Que tontos-reclamaba Deuce arrancando

Llegamos a la mansión que Poseidon nos había regalado, mi esposo abrió con sus llaves y antes de que yo entrara el me alzo en brazos sorprendiéndome

-que haces?-le sonreí

-es nuestra casa aunque no sea donde vayamos a vivir, pero…no deja de ser nuestra y debes entrar como se debe

-pero estas lastimado!-le recordé

-estoy bien…jamas seras una carga para mi preciosa…

Le bese enternecida y entre sostenida por sus fuertes brazos

-te amo-le dije yo mirándole y quitandole sus lentes

El me veía dulcemente

-no tanto como yo a ti…por ti daría hasta mi vida…

Me volvió a besar lentamente, sin prisa, teníamos todo un fin de semana para nosotros, le abrace con fuerza sin despegarme de su boca, explorándola y entrelazándome con el, gimiendo en sus labios, cuando le recordé

-las maletas están afuera-dije aun besándole

El sonriendo me recordó

-para que trajiste tanta ropa? Como si yo voy a dejar que uses algo!

-vas a tenerme totalmente desnuda?-le pregunte con una falsa indignación

-todo el fin de semana

Yo rei al escucharlo

-bien..., pero no quiero que alguien pase a nuestra propiedad y la robe, mete mi maleta por favor

-ok-dijo obediente bajándome con delicadeza-pero sigue en pie lo dicho

-de acuerdo-le dije seductoramente

El salio por nuestras pertenencias y yo mire todo en derredor, en verdad era hermosa, no quería que me gustara, mas si me encantaba, pero yo deseaba un hogar que mi marido comprara con su esfuerzo, asi que gozaríamos de esta mansión solo los años sin que estuviéramos sin bebes, Deucey entro con las cosas y las dejo en la entrada mirando en derredor

-quieres conocerla primero?

-si!-dije emocionada

Tomo mi mano y recorrimos la impresionante mansión, era increíble, subimos al segundo piso y encontramos la recamara principal, en donde un precioso jacuzzi estaba en el baño y dominaba gran parte de la vista hacia la ciudad, con vidrios antireflejantes, tenia toda la modernidad que a ambos nos encantaba

-wow! –dije sorprendida- esta de mega lujo

-si! Vaya vista-sonrio mi esposo- mirando hacia afuera- imagina esto de noche

-estas seguro que no se ve nada de afuera hacia aca?-pregunte preocupada

-no bebe, son vidrios especiales-contesto el tocándolos-nadie puede mirarte…

Sonreí mas aliviada, era un lugar perfecto para hacer el amor

-quieres probarlo?-le pregunte yo coqueta

El me sonrio con picardía

-siempre!

Abri la llave para que empezara a llenar el jacuzzi,lo abrace besándolo intensamente, el tenia sus manos en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia el, me pego a su cuerpo sintiendo enseguida como me deseaba, estaba desabrochando su camisa cuando me dijo

-dame un minuto

-que pasa?-pregunte sorprendida

-solo un minuto preciosa

Lo mire extrañada, Deuce miraba el lugar detenidamente, como buscando algo, despues salio hacia nuestra recamara, yo lo miraba algo inquieta

-Deucey?-pregunte

-ahora voy bebe

Minutos despues, llego a mi lado sonriendo

-listo, todo en orden

-que buscabas?-le pregunte

-no quería que mi estúpido padre colocara alguna cámara para estarnos espiando

Mire alrededor nerviosa

-crees…que lo haya hecho?

-no-contesto el besándome- ya revise todo, nadie puede vernos

Respondi a su beso,terminando de desabrochar su camisa y quitándosela, el hizo lo mismo con mi blusa y ya iba por mis jeans, no quería que nada nos estorbara.

-Deuce-gemi sintiéndolo

Le ayude a desnudarme e hice lo mismo con su ropa, tenia tantos deseos de tenerlo, que empece a besar su cuello mordiéndolo, me alzo fácilmente y entramos al jacuzzi, el agua estaba absolutamente deliciosa, las burbujas estaban derredor nuestro, era una sensación bastante nueva y erótica, junto a las caricias de mi esposo, aquello se sentía, magníficamente bien, el me recostó con delicadeza en el borde de la tina, me acorralo con su cuerpo mirándome fijamente, acariciaba mi frente y quitaba con ternura mi cabello de mi cara, yo acaricie su rostro con ternura

-te extrañe-le dije

-en verdad?-pregunto

-lo dudas?

-no…pero no me explico el porque saliste con Radames- se veía bastante molesto

-y yo no se como pudiste besar a Rochelle frente a mi-le regrese en el mismo tono

El sonrio de manera traviesa

-te molesto eh?

-tanto como a ti verme con el-le devolví con sarcasmo

-ese imbécil, jamas podrá besarte como yo lo hago

-ah no?-dije mirándole con ironia- y como lo haces tu?

Mi esposo se acerco sin dejar de observarme, beso mis labios de manera suave y rápida

-tu sabes que solo yo conozco la tersura de tu boca

Yo le miraba fascinada, el me mordio despacio

-lo suave de tus labios-y pasaba su lengua sobre mi-porque he sido el único que ha sacado gemidos cuando lo hago, desde aquella primera vez que te bese…supe que ningún hombre, te había besado como a ti te gusta…ni todos tus amiguitos, Clawd…Radames …solo yo

Mi esposo tiene una forma de seducir, que hasta la fecha, me hace caer rendida a sus pies

-Deucey-dije en un hilo de voz

-por eso se….que cuando ese imbécil te beso….no lo disfrutaste,…porque no existe aun…quien te entregue su alma como sabes que yo lo hago

Es un idiota manipulador, pero tiene toda la razón

Le abrace con fuerza besándole con pasión, en verdad que lo extrañe, comencé a hacer mas salvaje esa unión, quería borrar el recuerdo de Rochelle de su boca, moria de celos al recordar que había salido con ella, la misma noche que yo Sali con Radames, no podía procesarlo aun, no quería preguntarle que habían hecho o donde la había llevado, solo quería que me besara, sentí sus manos bajar por mi espalda hacia mi trasero, y con agilidad me sento en su regazo, yo lo asi con fuerza sin despegarme de sus labios recordándole

-eres mio…solo mio!

El solo me miraba sonriendo y acariciando mi cuerpo

-no soporto que la hayas besado-le confese- no quiero recordarlo…me molesta, me encela, me enfurece!

-eso mismo siento yo, no vuelvas a estar cerca de ese imbecil…porque te juro que no me contendré mas y soy capaz de matarlo

-en ese caso, no tomes decisiones que nos afecten a ambos,…somos una pareja y aunque te amenacen…buscaremos la forma de salir adelante! Asi que no vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo porque ya viste que puedo lastimarte y mucho…

El sonreía y asentia obediente besando mi cuello

-siempre volveré a ti…una y otra vez, volveria a buscarte…

-me dejaste-le reclame- ibas a irte

-no pude hacerlo-me respondio mirándome con tristeza- aunque eso quería al principio, el verte con otro, me hizo recapacitar, no podía dejar que otro hombre te tuviera, que fueras feliz, que le dieras hijos, con el simple hecho de pensarlo, me enfureci…no puedo estar sin ti Cleo…por eso luche…por nuestro futuro

-pero recuerda que debemos luchar juntos…no cada quien por su lado…prométeme que de ahora en adelante, será asi

Mi esposo me sonrio con dulzura atrayéndome hacia el tomando mis muslos y recorriéndolos. Sentir sus manos me excitaba de sobre manera y solo quería que me poseyera de una vez, le abrace atrayéndolo hacia mi, mientras el se deleitaba con mi boca, las burbujas en derredor mio solo hacían que mi piel se erizara, le bese sin saciarme, solo deseaba olvidarme del mundo y dejar en el pasado, la mala experiencia que habíamos vivido, mas recordé con amor el rostro de nuestro hijo, que estaba esperando nacer, sonreí con ello, de el grande amor que le tenia a su padre, iba a tener el primogénito que siempre había soñado

-te amo-le recordé estremeciéndome cuando el llegaba a mi intimidad acariciándola

El seguía besando mi cuello con sensualidad, mientras proseguia por toda mi piel, me rodo delicadamente y me recosto con dulzura arqueando mi espalda y cerrando mis ojos, al llegar mi amante a lugares destinados solo para el y acariciandome con sus manos como solo el sabe

Gemi gozosa de sentirlo

Volvi a invadir su boca, cuando mi esposo, entro en mi

Jadee con fuerza

Sentirlo como llena mi espacio es algo con lo que sueño noche a noche. Le abrace al sentir sus embestidas, un cumulo de sensaciones nuevas estaba embargándome, la forma en como el agua parecía también cooperar con excitarme,hacia de aquella union algo demasiado placentero, mas recordé enseguida que mi esposo tenia poderes nuevos y ellos parecían también combinarse con la pasión que en ese momento nos envolvía,el agua del jacuzzi parecia tener vida propia.

Gemi con mas fuerza al sentir su posesión, me movia con el, mas todo aquello era demasiado erotico, demasiado sensual, parecía que el vital liquido alrededor nuestro también me estaba haciendo sentir mujer que comencé a gritar de deseo y placer, jadeaba el nombre de mi hombre con fuerza, el me sostenia mientras continuaba su labor, aquello era mágico, demasiado irreal, lo abrace con fuerzas,bese sus labios, yo sabia que se estaba conteniendo para no gritar, lo conozco demasiado bien, yo gemia en su boca y mis gritos eran cada vez mas fuertes, hasta que un orgasmo masivo me llego como una explosión, mi cuerpo sintió aquella descarga de adrenalina como jamas la había sentido antes, quede sumamente agotada, mi esposo me miro fijamente mientras yo recuperaba el aire agitadisima…quito el cabello de mi rostro mientras yo sonreía agradecida

-eso fue…-dije jadeando aun-demasiado increíble!

-estas bien?-pregunto preocupado

Yo le miraba extrañada contestándole

-mas que bien! Eso fue…mega genial!

Deuce miro el agua con desconfianza

-amor?-pregunte yo –pasa algo?

-tengo poderes nuevos ahora y aun no los he analizado, no quiero que te lastimen-me contesto preocupado

Le abrace incorporándome y besándole de nuevo

-si tus poderes nuevos, me provocaron ese mega orgasmo…bienvenidos sean!-le sonreí agradecida

El me regreso el gesto

-no se aun como me afecten…no confio aun en Poseidón al 100%, creo que no deberíamos estar de nuevo aquí

-pero amor!-reclame

-solo hasta que este seguro de que todo esta bien, bebe-

-Deucey, tu siempre estas bien! No me lastimaste, ya hemos hecho el amor en el agua, recuerdas nuestra noche de bodas?

-Cleo-me reclamo seriamente

Suspire resignada, sabia que mi esposo estaba solo protegiéndome, que dije:

-ok…como digas…pero no se porque le temes a tus poderes nuevos

-creo que tengo suficiente con convertir a la gente en piedra, y el que pueda controlar el agua no es algo que me tenga tan tranquilo. No me gusta que me haya dado esto…no es algo que le agradezca a Poseidón

-tu siempre con tus desconfianzas-dije yo con sarcasmo

El me miro algo molesto

-disculpa si pienso que podría ser perjudicial para ambos, se que no lo entiendes y que solo quieres que vea el lado bueno en todo! Pero no es asi…no quiero estar dentro del agua contigo y se acabo

Yo lo mire molesta…estaba bromeando?

-bien-conteste yo dolida- como digas

Tome una bata que estaba cerca de mi, me levante y Sali alejándome de el lo mas rapido posible, mi esposo enseguida se sintió mal por lo que había dicho, se que tenia razón, mas no creo que haya sido el momento adecuado, el controlar de esa manera el vital liquido y que se volviera parte de sus sentimientos, era algo que tenia que aprender a controlar

yo me vesti , una camiseta larga, un short y sandalias completaron mi atuendo, Sali de la habitación, no tenia animos de hablar con el, recorri el inmenso lugar, todo era perfecto, las columnas griegas, la gran modernidad que la decoraba, había grandes pantallas de plasma que se accionaban con un interruptor y tanto la luz como el teatro en casa estaban a la orden, grandes cantidades de películas y series inundaban el cuarto de descanso, y ni que decir de la cocina que era perfecta, hasta el mas brillante chef tendría ahí lo necesario para crear un festin para un regimiento, el jardín era una vision, una hermosa piscina era la atracción principal, mas recordé con dolor que Deuce no quería estar conmigo en ella y preferí cerrar la puerta para no mirarla, me dirigi hasta la gran estancia y me sente, odiaba discutir con mi esposo y mas cuando acabábamos de reconciliarnos de una manera que yo había disfrutado tanto, y que me había parecido mas que perfecta, apoye mi cabeza en mi mano cuando sentí que el me envolvía con sus fuertes brazos

-disculpame-me pidió dulcemente en el oído

-eres un imbécil-le reclame molesta

-si lo soy

-estoy enojada!-dije cruzándome de brazos mientras el me atraía hacia su cuerpo

-lo se...-

-entonces déjame en paz!

-todo menos eso-respondio en su manera de hablar tan sensual que tiene el maldito-

-hablo en serio-conteste obviamente sintiendo como mi piel se erizaba al el estar besando mi oído-Deucey!

El por respuesta,se planto delante mio y se sento arriba de mi,besándome apasionadamente, es claro que yo no pude hacer nada mas que responder, soy extremadamente mas chica que el y sentirlo sobre mi y deseoso es algo con lo que no puedo luchar

Quise decir su nombre pero el me callaba con besos a la par que quitaba mi camiseta, el solo traía sus jeans y se veía realmente exquisito, hábilmente me acostó jalándome de mis muslos y desvistiéndome

-es la sala-dije yo agitada. Ahí íbamos a recibir visitas, me parecía algo escandalozo hacerlo en medio del gran hall

-y? es nuestra casa y podemos hacerlo en todo el maldito lugar

Antes de responder el me beso con fuerza, yo cerre los ojos respondiéndole, sus manos ya estaban recorriéndome de norte a sur explorándome, lamia mi piel hasta llegar a mi busto en donde se sacio de ellos, haciéndome gritar cada vez mas alto, baje sus jeans y su hombría estaba de nuevo lista para poseerme, y asi lo hizo, me hizo el amor en plena sala,jadeábamos ambos con pasión al unisono al estar entrelazados vorazmente,que no me importo gritar con fuerza ya que podia sentir como entraba y salia de mi de una manera deliciosa, arañaba su piel provocándolo, se que le exita tanto como a mi, el mueble crujía al unisono de nuestros movimientos al amar, que me sentí en la gloria cuando ambos alcanzamos el climax juntos, estaba casi sin aire al igual que mi marido, mas aun no puedo hacer que grite de pasión, me recostó con delicadeza mientras salía de mi, yo le bese con dulzura

-eres un tonto…pero amo que me hagas el amor

-solo quiero protegerte-me contesto acariciando mi nariz con la suya

-son tus poderes ahora..debes aceptarlos-

-lo se…mas no se como se pueden descontrolar si dejo que mis instintos me dominen, no quisiera lastimarte, amor

Yo lo abrace atrayéndolo hacia mi

-tu jamas me lastimarías…oiste? Jamas lo pienses…

-si pero..

-Deucey…no quiero pelear-pedi mirándolo-pasamos unos pesimos días y lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado en nuestra nueva casa….no puedes dejar tus preocupaciones para despues?

Mi marido sonrio

-supongo que si

Volvi a besarle y volvió a hacerme el amor con delicadeza, asi pasamos el resto del dia,amandonos por toda la planta baja de la mansion, ya mas tarde estábamos en la sala de cine de nuestra casa, abrazados muy juntitos solo envueltos en una sabana, había sido el dia perfecto, veíamos películas sin importar el mundo, en verdad me sentía como en mi verdadero hogar, bese a mi esposo en la mejilla diciendo

-tengo hambre

-quieres que prepare algo?-se ofrecio

-seria lindo!-sonrei yo-sabes que me encanta verte cocinar

-asi?-pregunto el con picardía

-por supuesto

Volvi a besarle cuando en ese momento, alguien toco la puerta del lugar y abria entrando con una bandeja de comida

Claro que ambos nos sorprendimos, de la figura de un hombre de piel verdosa, como la de Gil, algo mayor y con uniforme de mayordomo

-la comida de los señores-dijo en un acento netamente griego

-quien demonios es usted?-pregunto Deuce entre shockeado y molesto

-su padre me mando a cuidar su mansión, mi lord-contesto el hombre sin levantar la mirada cosa que agradeci ya que no tenia nada de ropa y me cubri como pude aunque mi esposo se había ya colocado ya enfrente de mi para evitar miradas

-el no menciono nada-dijo furioso mi bebe-no debe entrar aquí sin autorización

-lo lamento mi lord, mas les traje la comida por deseo de mi lady. Me retiro, mi nombre es Jarvis y para cualquier cosa…estare en mi habitación

El extraño hombre cerro la puerta y pregunte

-tiene una habitación?

-ni idea, pero creeme..lo averiguare

Y mi esposo tomo el telefono de casa marcando enseguida, siendo contestado por su padre

-hola! Disfrutando de tu regalo?-decia Poseidon de manera divertida

Deuce casi no lo escuchaba ya que se oia una cantidad enorme de ruido como de un casino en el ambiente

-no logro escucharte! Quieres moverte?-le pidio mi marido

-la ruleta esta girando...dame unos minutos

-en donde estas?-pregunto sorprendido

-en la ciudad del pecado, Las Vegas es un gran sitio para los dioses como yo con gran suerte! Aah! Lo ves? Volvi a ganar!

-como rayos voy a verlo?-dijo mi esposo enojado-necesito que hablemos

-no me gusta que me interrumpan en medio de una buena racha-mi suegro se escuchaba cada vez mas claro simbolo de que habia abandonado la mesa de juego para oir mejor a su hijo-que es lo que deseas?

-un tal Jarvis

-ah si, que hay con el?

-tu lo mandaste?

-yep

-porque? Se supone que es nuestra casa!como es que entro sin autorizacion mia!

-yo le pedi que fuera, Jarvis se encargara del mantenimiento de la mansion, dudo que tu mujercita haya tomado antes una escoba y un trapeador para poder limpiar la casa-

-hey!-reclame yo escuchando a lado del auricular

-yo pude haber buscado servidumbre-dijo Deucey- mi esposa y yo estamos aqui y no me parece que un intruso este en nuestra casa y no podamos tener intimidad a gusto

-por eso ni te preocupes,Jarvis no es pervertido

-Poseidon!

-es la verdad! El solo cumple con su trabajo de manera automata, es una criatura magica que esta al servicio de los dioses, cumple sus deseos sin esperar a cambio, si a ti o a Cleo se les antoja una pasta Italiana,al momento la tendran-

Me quede sorprendida al oirlo,que quise probar

-veamos-dije yo-quiero un sunday doble con crema batida y chocolate

De inmediato, el extraño sujeto tocaba la puerta, mi marido me tapaba de nuevo mientras le entregaba el helado

-para my lady-decia cortesmente mirando el suelo

-gracias-contestaba Deucey admirado y entregandomelo

El mayordomo salio enseguida mientras yo degustaba el delicioso postre

-esta increible!-decia yo feliz-es el helado mas rico que he probado en mi vida

-holaaaaa-hablaba por lo alto mi suegro desde el otro lado de la linea-contentos? Vieron que tenia razon?-

-aun asi-prosiguio Deuce-debiste avisarme

-se me paso! Pero puedes estar con tu chica por toda la casa haciendo el amor, Jarvis jamas te estorbara ni los observara,no es su naturaleza, asi que puedes estar tranquilo que tu mansion estara cuidada y protegida por un guardian del Olimpo, asi se llaman ellos

-bien...y como le pago?

-yo le pagare, tu relajate

-vale

-alguna otra cosa?

-nada...sigue disfrutando de las Vegas

-deberias de venir algun dia conmigo!

-no,gracias! Contigo solo conozco los problemas-

-como digas, mas me alegra que te hayas aprendido mi numero de celular,quiere decir que te interesa hablar conmigo-dijo Poseidon en tono vanidoso

-aaah! Ya vas a empezar! Adios-

-volvere pronto

-como sea!

Yo sonrei al escuchar a mi esposo, sabia que no le parecia tan mala idea conocer a su padre, le di helado en su boca para que se endulzara el momento

-al menos ya tenemos quien cuide de la mansion

-eso creo-me respondio el abrazandome,yo le premie con un beso en la mejilla-segun Poseidon, es de confianza

-pues el helado esta increible,podemos comer lo demas?

-supongo que si-me sonrio mi esposo

La comida estaba exquisita, no se si era por la cantidad de energia que habia gastado ese dia, pero todo me parecio sublime, incluso a mi marido le parecio buena, y el es de gustos exigentes, fue un fin de semana increible, dos dias en donde pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo amandonos en nuestro hogar, alejados de todos y planeando ya, un futuro juntos

**Hola! Como han estado? Me han extrañado?**

**Jejejeje **

**Espero vernos pronto**

**Déjenme su opinión acerca de esta historia**

**Y les dejo un gran beso**

**REY KON**


End file.
